KRR: The Second War
by Eienias20
Summary: After the first war, history branched off into the Real World where time was reset and the 1st war never happened and the chaotic Alternate World which was a chaotic aftermath as the worlds merge a second Rider War is to be fought for ultimate power!
1. Prologue

_Well here is my latest story and first Kamen Rider story ever, after watching Ryuki and Dragon Knight (and 6 others) I have to admit Ryuki really attracted me because of the whole Rider vs Rider aspect and the wish being granted to the winner, I made a story that follows up Kamen Rider Ryuki and don't worry the prologue is a good summary thingy :D_

**Prologue**

Following Knight's victor in the Rider War, Kanzaki Shirou ceded to his sister Yui's desire and reversed time to a more peaceful place with no Mirror World, no monsters and above all no Riders. With this the riders now live peaceful lives unaware of the battle that had claimed their lives in another world.

However something as great and powerful as the Rider Decks can't be lost forever, instead their endless power forked off history into an alternate timeline where the Deck's beasts were restored and ravaged the planet in search of new masters. This world is the successor of Mirror World, Alternate World. Here the Mirror World of the Rider War forcibly merged with the Real World and destruction reigned.

Now almost entirely devoid of life, the barren Alternate World is home to new monster's spawned from the depths of hate and the pains of agony. The Rider Decks were than taken by the winner of the Rider War, Kamen Rider Knight. He did the only thing he knew how to do, throw the decks through the mirrors; into the void that was Mirror World.

He knew they would be lost forever and so he took his deck and said goodbye to Darkwing, his monster, before tossing it into the void as well.

With the decks gone, the rider's monsters also disappeared into the void, the barren Alternate World remains home to the demons and the unsuspecting Real World, in which the Rider War never existed, is about to be brought into a new, and bigger battle…

_Here is a note about the story: It really focuses more on the riders fighting amongst each other to narrow the number to 1, so much so it is a fight to fight thing_

_but there is character development for the main 3 or 4, I don't know who I consider my own main guys right now lol sorry about that, I just felt like telling you all that, but please enjoy the story regardless! :D_


	2. Alternate Intro

_Here we are, Chapter 1, enjoy :D_

**Chapter 1 – Alternate Intro**

"Dude, wake up!" the sudden noise caused me to shoot up from the bench where I was napping. Looking around I realized that I fell asleep while waiting for the bus "Sorry, it's my fault we missed the first one." He nodded "Yeah, it's also your fault we missed the second one."

We boarded and sat down, finally on our way home after the unsuccessful job hunt. "If I have to answer another question, I'll lose my mind." I turned to my buddy, Jake "What do we have to do to get some part-time jobs around here?"

Jake shrugged "Well we obviously have to look less like we have a lot to do, and are having a hard time doing it, and more like we know what the hell we're doing."

I laughed at his statement "Well, guess I'm never gonna get a job, college does that to you, work, work, work, work and more work.

While Jake continued on his rant and eventually off onto a tangent like he always does, I tried to focus on this sharp ringing sound that seemed to be coming from everywhere at once.

"K! K! Dude, are you listening to me?" Jake yelled. I turned "Huh? Yeah, work sucks, would rather sit in a room 'video-gaming it up' I got you. By the way, did you just hear some loud ringing?"

He shook his head "Naw man, you must be sleepy, which is odd since you fell asleep back at the bench while I was waiting for the bus." He turned back and then noticed the bus turned down an alley and was slowing down. As many of the other passengers noticed, they began asking questions and soon Jake threw his loud voice into the mix.

The bus driver told everyone to shut up and then grinned "One of you must have my deck. No need to answer, I'll find it." In that instant he changed from the everyday bus driver to a large black demon with bloody wings. Hands came out from the bus's windows and grabbed people; there were many screams as they began disappearing into the window.

"What the hell is going on here? K, lets bail!" just as he said that, both of us were taken into the window. I opened my eyes to see the same alley but the buildings on each side were burnt down and the sky was black and an angry red. "Where am I?"

I then noticed more slithering black creatures dragging people and searching them before _eating _them. "This can't be happening, Jake!" I turned as one was moving towards me. The red-winged demon fell on top of it and broke its neck "You! Give me the Ryuki Deck!"

"Ryuki Deck? What are you talking about?" As he leaped at me an object shot past me and into him blowing him back across the alley into the remains of another destroyed building.

I turned to see someone in a green, robotic looking suit with a red scanner and two cannon looking objects on his shoulders. It could have been a Spartan out of Halo for all I knew. "Do you have the Ryuki Deck?" he asked.

Before I could answer Jake grabbed me "Run man! I don't know about you but I don't want to be eaten."

"Stop!" he called before firing another volley at enclosing creatures, blowing them up.

Jake kept running and I tripped after him, head first into a broken glass lying against a crumbled wall. Instead of giving myself a concussion I went through it and landed in the same alley, in front of the parked bus.

I reached in my jacket pocket for my phone to call for help but found a larger rectangular object instead. I pulled it out and saw it was a black unit with a picture on the front resembling a dragon. "What is this? How did it get in my jacket?"

"That is the Ryuki Deck…would you give it to me?" I turned to see a man in leather jacket and jeans, his black hair was completely spiked and he wore blue-ish sunglasses. "Just toss it over here, trust me."

I then noticed someone else appear behind me, it was the Spartan "Back off Knight! The deck is mine!" I noticed his belt buckle was actually a Deck like mine but green with a bull symbol. He pulled a card out of it and put it in his gun –_ADVENT-_ A giant green robotic creature came out of the ground in front of me and fired rounds from somewhere at the other man who dodged aside as the bus exploded.

The Spartan grabbed me and took me back into the glass, back into the destroyed world that looked much like mine.

The other man stood up and sighed "I should've expected that from Zolda." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the Knight Deck before showing it to the broken glass. A Vent Buckle appeared and attached to his waist "HENSHIN!" he yelled and placed the deck in the belt. Mirror images combined with him and he became Kamen Rider Knight.

"Give me the Ryuki Deck!" the Spartan yelled. "Something is telling me that wouldn't be a good idea!" he took another card out and placed it in his gun -_SHOOT VENT- _He aimed a large bazooka that appeared at my head "Give…me-" Another armored person came out of nowhere and kicked him aside.

He turned and fired the bazooka at the 2nd man, the force hit him in the chest and he was flung away.

"Knight, I didn't expect to see you so soon. Now that you're here I'll take your deck as well!" the Spartan fired towards Knight again who was placing a card in his sword's handle -_GUARD VENT- _he threw the cape around him and the shot hit hard.

"Ouch…" I said to myself but when the smoke cleared he was fine. -_SWORD VENT- _I heard a screech and a bat flew overhead dropping a large blade that Knight caught and charged towards the Spartan.

"Zolda, this is the end of the line for you!" he yelled and slashed towards the green giant who leaped away.

I stood up and turned "Jake!" he was running by "K? Where did you go man! Everywhere I try to hide there are more of-"just then the 'bus driver' flew by and landed in between us "I'm through with asking nicely, now you die."

I heard someone yell before a long whip shot out of the sky and nailed the demon in the face. A pink armored person landed in front of me "What are you waiting for? Transform!"

"What?" I yelled. He turned "Take the deck out, force it in front of you and yell Henshin! Do it now!"

I took the deck out "Fine!" I held it out in front of me "HENSHIN!" In a reflective light I noticed that I was also one of the armored people now. I looked at the dragon head thing on my arm. As the pink one kicked the demon away he told me to place cards in there.

"I've seen enough of that! Let me try this one." -_SWORD VENT- _A sword shot out of the sky and landed next to me "Cool."

I heard an explosion and Knight flew through the air and landed next to me "You! You used the Ryuki Deck?"

I ignored him, took the sword and charged towards the bus driver. "K! How did you do that! That is epic man!" I slashed him and he fell back "Jake, find glass or something mirror like and walk through it! You'll be out and get to safety!"

As he ran off I heard another card –_ADVENT- _A giant pink stingray flew by and rammed into the demon. The pink armored man turned to me "Watch this." He took a card out and placed it in the manta figure on his arm -_FINAL VENT_ –

He leaped onto the ray's back "Let's go Evildiver! Hide Venom!" the ray charged with its master on it and rammed through the demon that then erupted in flames.

"Woah…that was awesome! How did you do that?" I asked as he ran back to me "Later, we have to get out of here, follow me."

I looked back and saw Zolda and Knight still fighting "Better now than later when they notice I'm gone, they want my deck for some reason."

As we both ran the other man looked at me "They don't want your deck anymore, they wanted it before you became Ryuki, and now that you are Ryuki their only goal will be to kill you, just like they plan to kill me and any of the other riders."

"Riders? So the green guy was Zolda, the bat guy was Knight, I'm Ryuki, who are you?" I asked, and then I thought it might be rude or annoying asking all these questions but I know I've gotten myself into something big.

He jumped into a broken window and I followed after him, upon returning to my world our armor had disappeared. The pink guy was actually wearing a business suit and had reddish hair "My rider name is Raia, but my real name is Ryan."

I nodded "OK, Ryan, so can you explain to me what's going on?" he nodded and began walking away "Oh darn, I forgot about Jake…"

Ryan turned around "Its fine, I'm pretty sure he is safe, we'll find him later.

Back in Alternate World, Knight, notices Zolda lower his bazooka "He's transformed…this battle is pointless now."

"No it isn't! We're riders so we must do away with each other!" Knight yelled but Zolda wasn't paying attention. He turned around and disappeared into a window.

Knight shakes his head and looks at the burning land and ruins that were once great cities "Another rider has joined the battle, this isn't going to be as easy as I thought…I have to find the other would-be riders and take their decks beforehand."

With that he turns and disappears into the burning night.

_Yes, the 12 riders will be introduced quickly the story runs on fighting and introductions, deaths, important events and such, so we have Ryuki, Knight, Raia and Zolda, woo  
And is it weird that they are all english-speaking people but the rider names are japanese and they say henshin? No right? Didn't think so_


	3. The New Rider War

_Chapter 2 calls for some information and exposition I do believe...and some fighting_

**Chapter 2 – The New Rider War**

Ryan sat across from me at a table in the back of a nearby library. He cleared his throat. "OK, Kevin I'm going to tell you everything that's going on…just listen and hold any questions till the end." I nodded and sat down, waiting for Ryan to begin.

"It seems that Kamen Riders are beginning to appear 'again'. Me, you, Zolda and Knight are using four of the twelve Rider decks, whether or not more have been found and are being used right now is unknown. It seems that when Zolda, Knight and I all found our decks at the same time we were told of the old Rider War that existed in an alternate reality that is now known as Alternate World, the apocalyptic version of our world we can access through mirrors."

"It seems in the old war, Mirror World was the battlefield but with the end of the war and the reversal of time, two different times formed, the one that never had a war and the one in which the aftermath went into effect. Mirror World fused with the Real World and the monsters were born again and began destroying that time."

I couldn't believe this all happened, and I just had to ask "Some disembodied voice told you all this? That part is a little iffy."

Ryan nodded "Yes, but that's what happened, it seemed to come from our decks, so now the demons are dragging people into Alternate World hoping to find any would be riders and take their decks from them. The decks appear on the person during the fall into Alternate World through the Void between our worlds."

"The victor of the old war was granted any wish and the victor of this war will decide the fates of the Real World and Alternate World…I can't imagine what some of the more vile riders would want."

This was unbelievable, twelve people at most fighting amongst each other in order to become the ultimate lord of the two worlds. "Wait, then why did you help me instead of attacking me?"

"Well, I don't have any desire to control the worlds so if we joined together and defeated the other riders we could end it with just you and me as allies, and if we don't fight, neither of us wins." Ryan answered.

"What about Alternate World, I don't think it will just go away…and if we do that we'd have to fight the demons for the rest of our lives." I looked at Ryan who clearly knew this fact and was probably ready to do so.

"Damn, where did Kevin go?" Jake yelled as he ran back and forth through the city. He turned and saw a man in a jacket with sunglasses "You…are you a friend of Ryuki?"

Jake raised an eyebrow "Ryuki? What's that?" the other man walked towards him "I'm Leo and I'm looking for a friend of yours."

"Yeah, but so am I, no idea where he went though." Jake scratched his head and turned around. Leo looked elsewhere and thought to himself _If he is with Raia they're probably somewhere talking about the war._

Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out his ringing cell phone "Duh, man I am the stupidest guy alive, I could've called him!"

Jake: Hey, Kevin, where are you man?

Kevin: I'm at a library, just walk northward from that alley, I'm sure you'll find it.

Jake: Alright, on my way, by the way about that fire-y hell and your awesome transformation thingy

Kevin: Not now, Jake!

Jake: Right, right.

He hung up and ran off with Leo following close behind.

Kevin turned to Ryan "I wonder if it'll be OK with Jake tagging along, he was kind of dragged into Alternate World and saw me transform so there is no use in hiding it or anything for the matter."

Ryan shrugged "Oh well, we…do you hear that?" we both turned and saw demons shoot out from a parked car and enter the restaurant nearby, obviously planning on taking everyone into Alternate World.

We ran up to a window nearby and held out our decks "HENSHIN!"

I ran alongside Raia through the library that seemed to be split in half and falling apart into the restaurant which only had two remaining torn up walls. –_SWING VENT_- A whip landed in Raia's outstretched hand and he swung it wide, knocking over three black creatures before leaping over them. "There are still some people, protect them Ryuki!"

I nodded and grabbed a card "What's this do?" –_ADVENT _- A giant red dragon came from the sky and rammed into the creatures, destroying them on impact before turning towards me and roaring "This is mine? Woah, that's beast!"

A large four armed demon tore out of the ground and rammed into me, throwing me across the burnt floor and through the deteriorating wall.

Raia ran towards it and leaped before swinging his leg over into its head and knocking it down. He then swung the whip wide and struck it in its side, causing sparks to shoot out and the demon roared.

I stood up and took another card "I'm not gonna take that lying down!" –_STRIKE VENT_- An object attached to my arm that looked like my dragon's head "Take this!" when I forced it forward a giant flame shot out and tore through the remains of the building burning it up.

I heard Raia yell at me to watch my aim, the creature stood up with half its body blown away. "Still alive? Man, you guys are stubborn!" I shot another fire ball out that crashed into it and exploded.

In the real world Leo noticed the battle in the reflection of the restaurant's windows. People were running out of the place and he shook his head "Saving people again?"

He ignored Jake who was yelling at Kevin for not being where he said he would be and facing the window.

"Well, Raia, we're done here, let's go." I said. He nodded but turned quickly "Wait…" –_NASTY VENT_- A large bat flew overhead screeching and we fell to our knees holding our heads "D-damn!" –_SWORD VENT_- Knight appeared and slashed both of us. "Raia, this is the end of the line for you."

I stood up "Is that your catchphrase or something?" then I reached for another of my cards but he ran at me and hit me hard with a direct stab to my chest. I fell back to the floor coughing "Damn, he is strong."

Raia stood up "Knight, we aren't here to fight you!" he then took another card out "But if we have to, we will show no mercy!" –_COPY VENT_-

A copy of Knight's sword appeared in Raia's hand and they began clashing. Raia swung at Knight who jumped high over him and brought the blade directly down. The impact forced Raia back who swung again, getting Knight in the side. He came back and leaped before kicking Raia in the face and landing. Then he struck his hand aside and the sword went flying. He kicked Raia to the floor and took another card out as I ran at him. "You! I thought-"

-_SWORD VENT_- I slashed him in the back and he fell forward before rolling over, he took the card in his hand. "This should take care of you!" –_TRICK VENT_-

Three more Knights appeared and charged at me, slashing me repeatedly before the real one (at least I think that was the real one) leaped over them and stabbed me again. I fell and groaned "Damn, I really am new at this."

He shook his head "Yes, and now you pay for it!" –_FINAL VENT_- "Hide Venom!" –_GUARD _VENT- Raia and Evildiver rammed into Knight who threw his shield around him. The force threw him away and he landed clutching his wounds "Damn you, Raia!"

Raia picked me up and we escaped through a discarded glass.

In the Real World we collapsed to the ground and Jake ran over to us "Kevin and random guy…what happened to you?"

_There is no main-character-syndrome, as you can see Kevin sucks at first, he almost got killed by Knight right off the bat ...woah bad pun alert_


	4. Rider Clash

**Chapter 3 – Rider Clash**

I…once again, had to open my eyes because Jake got impatient with me "I hear you, I hear you!" I yelled as I sat up "Where are we?"

"My house, I let the business man sleep on the couch even though I don't think he is good news. Is he good news? Tell me, I don't know what to think…"

I remember that Ryan and I were fighting off the demons to save the people before Knight arrived and started beating us down, it was a good thing that I was a professional distraction.

"Anyway, Kevin, while you're conscious, mind telling me about that crazy fire world and how you did that Henshin thing?" I wasn't so sure if telling him was the way to go but he saw everything, he was in Alternate World, no sense hiding it.

Outside another man watched Kevin explain to Jake about the Rider War. "Having enemy riders enough, but having random guys know about us is too much, time to do away with these pests."

Ryan woke up and got up from the couch "Another rider is nearby…it can't be Knight and I'm pretty sure it isn't Zolda." He walked outside and looked at the house across the street before going back in to see Kevin and Jake as they came downstairs "Kevin, I think there is another rider around here, we should be careful."

I nodded and Jake looked around "I wonder what he looks like, we have a red one, a pink one, a green one and a black one…what color could he be…brown!" I shook my head "Color? Is that all you're interested in?"

The other rider sighed "Two riders…I don't like those kinds of odds." He pulled out his cell phone "Yo, Mark, this isn't going to go down, one on one maybe but not one on two. Raia and Ryuki could've killed Knight."

Mark: Point taken…no worries, when they move out to fight monsters just drop in and take one out

? : Which one? Raia or Ryuki?

Mark: Raia has been a rider for longer, he is the bigger threat right now.

? : Sounds good to me.

Mark: One more thing Pierce…

Pierce: Yeah?

Mark: Do away with Leo…he is wounded right now

Pierce: On it.

The rider hung up and turned around "Leo and Ryan, Knight and Raia, this is going to be interesting.

Ryan turned and ran towards the window "C'mon Kevin, trouble." I nodded "I feel like a superhero, fighting monsters and keeping the populace safe!" When Ryan took out his deck the doorbell rang. "HENSHIN!" He transformed and went in while I turned and saw a big man walk in and look at me.

Jake smiled "And you are? A friend of K's? I've never seen you before." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out Zolda's Deck "I finally found you Ryuki, disobeying my orders; I'll take the deck now."

I shook my head "I'm not fighting riders today, there are people in danger." The man who is Zolda grinned "Well, you've got a bounty on your head, Pierce is after you and that is a fight I want to see. I'll let you go for now…but don't think I'll stay quiet."

"What is your name? Or do you just want me to call you Zolda?" I asked. He turned and walked out.

"I don't know any rider names besides Ryan…Knight, Zolda, who are they? And who is Pierce? Kamen Rider Pierce? Or a guy named Pierce who is another Kamen Rider?" I shook my head and turned to the window remembering that Ryan went ahead without me.

"Better get a move on K." Jake stated as-a-matter-of-factly. "HENSHIN!"

I jumped in and saw Raia fighting off a few shadows with his whip before a large black flaming bull knocked me over. It roared and I stood up to meet its charge "Must I always be caught off guard? Not this time!" –_GUARD VENT_- It rammed into my shields and knocked me to the floor again.

I stood up and jump kicked it like I saw Raia do before, I hit its horn and fell again grabbing my foot "Damn, bad idea, bad idea!" it picked me up with its horns and threw me –_ADVENT_- My dragon flew in and tail swiped it into the air before grabbing it with its jaws and crunching down. Then it threw it to the floor where it lay, struggling to get up.

"Thanks…Dragredder, right?" it roared and I nodded –_FINAL VENT_- "I've wanted to use this…"

I jumped into the air while Dragredder flew around me and then it breathed fire on me as I performed a flying side kick "Dragon Rider Kick!" The bull got up and roared as I rammed into it and it exploded.

Shadows crowded around me and I began kicking the beings in the gut. I grabbed another one and threw it into a pair behind me before leaping and kicking another one that leaped after me. The dissolved where they lay and I noticed a card on the floor, I picked it up "Hey, the picture looks like the bull I just thrashed…Raia, what do you…Raia?" I looked around but I couldn't find Raia.

Raia fell down a cliff along with a few shadow beings; he stood up and turned to see an orange rider, Kamen Rider Scissors. "Pierce, still Mark's lapdog eh?" He grinned "I was actually planning to get Knight first but since you were right there, why not?" –_STRIKE VENT _- "Your deck is the weakest one out there Pierce, 1000 AP for Strike Vent? You really need help."

He grinned "Not at all, now stop insulting me and die!" he charged across the field and rammed his crab scissors into Raia before grabbing him with the scissors visor on his other arm "Dual wield against nothing, I win."

He tossed the pink rider into the rock wall before running after him and kicking him to the floor. –_ADVENT_- Scissors turned "Not so fast!" –_ADVENT_- Evildiver flew into Volcancer's extended claws. He threw it to the floor and began stepping on it.

Scissors turned –_SWING VENT_- Raia charged at Scissors and whipped the crab scissors off his arm before kicking him back and causing him to fall on his back. He then struck him with the whip a few times. Scissors rolled away and grabbed his fallen weapon.

Raia then saw Ryuki on Dragredder flying towards them. Scissors turned "Not fair!"

I leapt off Dragredder and landed a kick on Scissors face knocking him over as Raia whipped him around. Volcancer grabbed me and threw me next to Evildiver before shooting water blasts at me.

Scissors stood up and grabbed Raia's whip bringing him into his scissor visor. He stabbed him in his stomach and then kicked him to the floor. "Don't let your guard down Raia!" –_FINAL VENT_- "Hishouzan!" Scissors looked up as Darkwing enfolded Knight and the spiral bullet headed towards him. –_GUARD VENT_- "Not fair!"

There was an explosion and Scissors fell back with his destroyed shield before letting off more sparks shots. "Ugh…I'm not dying here…" he turned and ran with Volcancer guarding him.

Raia stood up and looked at Knight who turned towards him. I joined the two "Guessing you want to be the one to kill us?"

Knight turned away and walked off. "His form is awful, no doubt he was still wounded…take that as a note and learn the AP math Ryuki." Raia commented.

"AP Math…you mean the numbers on all our cards?" I asked. "Yes. For example he guard vented (3000) my final vent (5000) only taking the force of 2000 while Scissors took 3000 since his deck is weaker overall...its strategy like this that'll help you in the future..." He answered

I nodded and then turned in the direction Scissors left "We could've taken out Scissors if it wasn't for Volcancer…by the way, was that Pierce?"

Raia nodded as he began looking for an exit "Pierce is a paid assassin, his current employer is another Rider I think, I could be wrong."

Ryuki: Where does Zolda fit in with this, is he the employer?

Raia: Zolda?

Ryuki: He entered Jake's place as soon as you went into Alternate World.

Raia: You mean Baron?

Ryuki: Baron eh? Do you know Knight's name?

Raia: I haven't told you? It's Leo.

Ryuki: Now I'm getting somewhere…so there are six of us. You, me, Leo, Baron, Pierce and his boss if the guy is a rider.

Raia: I'm not sure if any others have awoken…it will take some time to figure that out.

We exited Alternate World and filled in Jake on what was going on.

Pierce stumbled and fell into his room "Damn you Ryuki…damn you Knight…I should've gone after you first…damn."

_Kamen Rider Scissors is named Pierce, kind of funny eh? :D_


	5. Tracking

**Chapter 4 – Tracking**

It's been a little over a week since we were complaining about jobs and dragged into Alternate World, now with Ryan we are on the move to find any would-be-riders and hopefully stop them from joining this battle.

I'm still not sure about Pierce, he could be tracking us and there is little doubt Leo is tracking other would-be riders, but we don't know where he is, if we did we might consider letting him help us, well I would.

Baron is going to find me and try to kill me that I am sure of.

"K, stop writing in your journal, Ryan senses something!" Jake yelled. I sighed "When do I get Rider Senses?"

Ryan glanced around and pulled over "I'm not sure what this feeling is…by the way…you two are in college right? Might not be such a good idea skipping."

I nodded "Which is why we left during break, although we still have a project or two to do, and I completely forgot about that, I should contact Janie and apologize."

Ryan looked at Jake "What about you?" Jake laughed "Me? I don't care; I'd rather be helping in the fight to save the world than worrying about some project back at college!" He continued laughing and Ryan sighed.

Kevin: Hey, Janie, listen, before you-

Janie: Before I what? You listen to me, I haven't heard from you in over two weeks! I know you went out on that job hunt sometime back but I hope you haven't been screening my calls.

Kevin: No, never. I haven't been in my apartment since then anyways…

Janie: So you've done nothing for our project? What is the matter with you! How are you going to get anywhere in life working, or rather not working like this? No one is going to pay you to hang out with Jake!

Kevin: Janie, I'll do something and I'll send it over, I promise.

Janie: Alright…

Kevin: How has your week been by the way?

Janie: Good, thanks for asking, in fact…

Jake groaned "Ryan, this could go on for thirty or forty minutes, he is in flirt-mode." Ryan turned to Jake "Really?"

Jake nodded "Yes, now he is going to listen to her story and comment about it, call anything about her cute or comment about this or that and this and it just gets exhausting."

Ryan raised an eyebrow "It gets exhausting, listening to it? You really are a lazy soul eh Jake?" Jake grinned "You just figured that out eh? You may be catching up pink-rider-man."

Ryan sighed "How much longer are you going to joke about me fighting in pink armor, or about the braid? I say it makes me look overall, very badass."

Jake exploded in laughter as Ryan began driving off "Whatever you say!"

Leo watched the principal of the school walk in, clearly he was a Kaijin "What type of demon am I hunting today, and which Rider is in that school." He began walking after the Kaijin, staying silent and noticed all the windows pulsing and the demons growing impatient.

"Taking out an entire school, quite the feat..." Leo entered the school as the screaming began "Time to get a rider deck."

Ryan stomped on the brake and swung the car around, he then blasted off down the street "Kevin, get ready to jump into Alternate World, there is a massive attack going on."

"Janie, something came up, I have to go…I'll see you soon…bye." I looked at Ryan "Hey, think we can stop by the flower shop? I've got an apology to make to someone very important to me."

Ryan smiled and nodded "I heard, lets wrap this up and save your wounded love life." I laughed "She's not my girlfriend…"

He stopped the car near a school and we got out and faced each of the doors, our Vent Buckles appeared and we merged them with the decks "HENSHIN!"

Jake sat there and sighed "Great, now what am I supposed to do? Man, its times like this I wish I was a rider…but then I'd have to fight a lot…and that seems like a lot of work…I think I'll stop complaining and sleep."

Leo entered the principal's office "Very well organized attack, but a demon like you doesn't need the rider deck, its mine."

The Kaijin turned and changed into a horned beetle with flaming wings "Kamen Rider Knight…the winner of the original war…just because you have his deck doesn't mean you are as skilled."

"I'll show you skilled!" he took out the Knight Deck "HENSHIN!"

In Alternate World Raia kicked a winged demon aside "These all look like huge black insects, dragonflies, roaches…this is new."

I dodged three that flew in and crashed in my place "New? Like new demons?" they rose and I jumped after them reaching out and grabbing one by the neck. I slammed it back into the ground –_SWORD VENT_- the sword flew through the sky and cut through the two escaping ones.

I caught it and turned, slicing another roach in half. "Most of the time they take human forms, like the shadow beings and the winged demon, I've never seen these many creature based ones though."

Two huge pincers shot out of the ground and enclosed on me. "What the-"the bug tore out of the ruined earth and tossed me away.

Raia turned to the huge stag beetle monster that shrunk into a humanoid stag "My brother and I will attain the decks, stand back you damned fish!" –_ADVENT_- Evildiver flew in but Stag knocked it aside before his flaming insect wings appeared and he flew at Raia.

-_ADVENT_- Dragredder appeared and shot multiple fireballs towards Stag; they exploded and shrouded the area in flames and ash.

"Thanks Ryuki!" Raia called. Stag fell from the sky and crashed on the ground "You are strong but not enough to defeat me!"

Raia charged towards him –_SWING VENT_- he swung the whip wide but Stag grabbed it and pulled Raia in before swinging him around and bringing him down into the earth. Stag then ran over to him and kicked him in the side "I told you, you are no match for me!" I tried to run to help him but Stag turned and barreled into me.

Knight exchanged blows with Beat, "Back off! The Deck is ours!" Beat yelled. Knight ignored him and slashed him away with his visor. –_SWORD VENT_- The large blade landed in his hands and he dashed at Beat who flew off.

-_NASTY VENT_- He clutched his insect head as Darkwing's screeches reached him. Knight leaped into the air and cross slashed Beat with his sword and visor.

"Now die!" Knight pulled out his Final Vent card but a missile crashed into him and shot him to the floor.

"Sorry about that Knight! I missed!" yelled Zolda before laughing and redirecting his bazooka towards the fallen Beat. "Now tell me where the deck is or-"

A man appeared, approaching Beat, Zolda lowered his bazooka and Knight struggled to look. The man was in ordinary high school attire with glasses and blonde hair, "You looking for this deck?" he held out a card deck.

Beat laughed "Give it to me! You don't need it!" Knight struggled to stand "No, give it to me! He'll destroy the world with it!"

The man smiled "Hen…" Knight stood and fell again "Damn it, stop!" "Shin…" in a reflective light there was a new rider "I am Cecil Ashton, Kamen Rider Tiger! " He then charged towards Beat and leaped into the air with his massive axe and crushed the earth forming a huge crater.

In the air, Beat, looked at the new rider and yelled, "No! The deck was supposed to be mine!"

I stood up and face Stag and pulled out my new card –_SUMMON VENT_- the bull that I defeated a while back materialized, it charged towards stab and exploded in energy, ramming into him followed by a massive flash and boom. "Cool, it's like Advent but with defeated demons!"

Stag limped away, Raia cut him off "Now Ryuki!" –_FINAL VENT_- We leapt into the air "Dragon Rider Kick!" Raia landed on Evildiver "Hide Venom!" we crashed into Stag and in the explosion he disappeared.

Another Summon Vent card was left over "I guess it's for the stronger ones eh?" I tossed it to Raia who took it and we moved out to find the rider deck.

Tiger took a card out –_ADVENT_- Beat laughed and shot flaming bullets from his wings, Destwilder jumped in front of them and they glanced off his armor. Destwilder shot into the air and knocked Beat down to earth with a powerful crash.

-_FINAL VENT_- "Destwilder! Bring our prey here." The humanoid tiger grabbed Beat with its claws and dragged him across the earth towards Tiger. "Crystal." When it got to him he rammed his gigantic Des Claw into Beat's torso, the claw protruded out the insect's back "Break."

It exploded and Tiger glanced at the card in his hand "Hmm…Summon Vent?" he shrugged and added it to his deck before turning to leave "Kamen Rider Tiger will win this war…so do me a favor and kill yourselves right now, it'll save me the trouble."

"You fool!" Zolda roared –_LAUNCH VENT_- two volleys came from Zolda's shoulder mounted cannons. Destwilder spun and swiped them away with its massive claws "Don't test me…I am…the best."

Raia and I got to the gathering spot, Knight was on the floor, Zolda was on over watch and a new rider with his beast that resembled a humanoid tiger was standing far away.

Zolda pulled out his Final Vent card "I'll do away with you right now." The other rider laughed "Hey, you two…uh…Ryuki and Raia, I'm Tiger, the winner of the Rider War." He pulled out a card –_FREEZE VENT_-

I blinked and shook my head, then realized Tiger was gone, everyone was still in the same position "Freeze Vent? He froze all of us?" I turned to Raia who nodded then looked at Zolda who growled and walked away. He clearly lost interest in this fight as well. I noticed Knight on the ground still and ran over to him, followed closely by Raia.

"You knew that someone would be getting the Tiger Deck here, didn't you?" I asked as I helped Knight to his feet.

"Yes…I believe it has something to do with Knight having been the winner of the old war; I know where the other rider decks are generally, but only specifically when the time is near. I found you a little late since you were already in Alternate World, and clearly that Cecil had no qualms about being a rider and destroying all the others."

The three of us exited Alternate World and returned to Ryan's car "Well Leo, we want to find any riders left so how about you stay with us until we can locate another?"

Leo looked at Ryan then at me "You do know if I manage to stop any of the remaining riders from becoming riders, I'll turn my attention to destroying the rest of you."

I shrugged "That's a risk we'll have to take, by the way I have Baron after me and Ryan is being trailed by Pierce, none of us are getting out of this without a few bruises."

Leo turned "Scissors was the only one not here…he is probably meeting with Mark…he is a dangerous rider, maybe as much as Zolda and Tiger, maybe even worse."

Jake ran towards us "Kevin! We have to get back to the college!" I nodded "Yeah, Ryan, if you don't mind."

Ryan nodded and with me, Leo and Jake in the car drove off back towards our college.

Leo's eyes widened _"Another rider…and we're heading in the general area? This feeling…is this rider the last inactive rider?"_

Pierce sat across the table from Mark "Another rider has entered the fray?" he asked.

Mark nodded "With this addition there are now…eleven of us…which means that two riders still haven't picked up their decks…or so I believe…there were thirteen decks right?"

Pierce thought and counted "I think there are only twelve, the thirteenth deck is physically and metaphysically unattainable…according to the scripts of the old rider war."

Mark grinned "So there is one deck remaining…we must find this deck…no doubt the other riders we hate will reappear-"

With that the door was knocked down and an evil looking man entered the room "Mark, Pierce, pleasure to see my old partners again."

Mark stood up "Lyle…what are you doing here?" He pointed at the two of them "I am warning you guys…I'm going to find the last rider and kill anyone else around there…as former friends, steer clear!"

Lyle turned and left, the door melted soon after.

_Here we are introduced to Janie, a college mate of Kevin's whom he has feelings for and Cecil Ashton, Kamen Rider Tiger, I decided to refer to him as Tiger rather than Taiga because the spell check on my computer would give me a headache  
Also! Freeze Vent = BS Card  
Forgot to mention, to distinguish Zolda's Shoot Vent is the Bazooka while Launch Vent is the shoulder cannons (like in Dragon Knight)_


	6. Showdown On Campus

_The title means exactly what is says, and epic showdown on the college campus of Alternate World..._

**Chapter 5 – Showdown on Campus**

I stood outside Janie's room and breathed slowly, I knocked on the door, when she opened it I held out the flowers and said "I'm sorry, I know I've been completely undependable for the last two weeks, and I'll work hard today, tomorrow and as long as need be to make it up to you…"

Janie looked at the flowers then at me, she smiled and I breathed out, feeling very relieved "Thanks Kevin, I know you mean what you say…I tried to call you to tell you something urgent but my calls weren't getting through."

"I'm sorry…I was busy doing something…but I'm here now and all set to work on the presentation project. Wait, is the urgent issue about the project or-"

She shook her head, "It's this." I looked at the picture on the computer; it was one of the school buildings. "What-"then I noticed in one of the windows was a winged shadow being.

"I don't know what that is but…it's weird…" she said in a whisper "Are you sure?" I afsked.

She looked at me oddly "Sure? You think I've seen something like that before? I'm just worried for everyone else at the college, that's all…"

I believed her but also felt that something was wrong, she wouldn't lie to me, I know that much but something was making her fell uncomfortable. _Come on Kevin, stop analyzing her, be there for her! Go! Go! _I slowly put an arm around her and was surprised when she leaned against me. "Uh…Janie, it'll be fine, I'll make sure of it."

Ryan turned to Leo "Anything?" he shook his head "No…but he is here, I can feel it…they are here…all of them…" Ryan turned quickly "All the riders are here!?"

Leo shook his head "A Kaijin, another pair of leading Kaijins, the inactive rider…some demons…and possibly another rider…besides me, you and Kevin."

Ryan looked around "This college is about to become a battlefield, we must tell Kevin, quickly!" Leo turned sharply "Zolda!"

Baron stared at him "Zolda? I am not Zolda, well not right now; I am the man in charge of this school…why do you think I was the first one to track down the Ryuki Deck in Kevin's hands? I never would've imagined another of my students would be a rider…but now…three in a row…I deserve to win this war."

Leo and Ryan raised their eyebrows "Three? The last rider, Kevin and another rider are at this college?"

Baron nodded "Kevin didn't recognize me when I dropped by a while back because I didn't let him see my face…" he took off his hat "But, I'm sure he'd be surprised to learn how much of a terror the best principal in the world is…but yes another rider is in the school already but I haven't been able to pinpoint this person. Believe it or not I value all the students in my college, so I'm going to fight back the demon swarm…and I need help."

Leo and Ryan glanced at each other and nodded. The trio faced three of the computers in the room. Ryan texted Jake to let him know "No rest for the wicked." The other two nodded "HENSHIN!"

I fell to the floor laughing "That was a lot of work…oh man…" Janie laughed at me "No it wasn't, all we did was get the slideshow part of the presentation, we need the game we're marketing too, and c'mon how has your branch been doing in that?"

I stood "I haven't checked on them but I sent them frequent updates, I'll-" Jake burst into the room "Kevin! Leo, Ryan and Baron need your help to fight back the demon swarm! Hey Janie, what's up?"

I glanced at Janie who looked at me "Demons?" Jake looked back and forth "Oops…I'll leave you two to this." He then ran off.

"I'm sorry Janie, I promised I would never lie to you but a lot has happened and well…I'm a Kamen Rider." She just looked at me "Kamen…Rider…"

I nodded "I'm one of the twelve who engaged in a winner take all war in another time and its happening again and I kind of got dragged into it. Trust me it's a really, really long story. I'll explain it all later, but my friends…not counting Baron…and maybe not Leo, I still don't know what's the deal with him…look, I have to go, I'm sorry."

She smiled "I trust you Kevin…" I nodded and turned towards a computer and pulled my Ryuki Deck from my back pocket "I'll be back soon. I promise." I held it to the monitor "HENSHIN!"

-_SHOOT VENT_- Zolda turned and fired at a swarm, clearing them up instantly. "You can't defeat me!"

Knight and Raia charged into another group and began kicking them aside, each of them grabbed a few and threw them up to be sniped by Zolda's bazooka. "That guy is tough; I don't think I could beat him in combat." Raia commented.

-_SWORD VENT_- Knight leapt up and grabbed his sword. –_COPY VENT_- Raia grabbed the sword's copy and they charged into the swarm.

Zolda threw his bazooka aside –_STRIKE VENT_- A large golden horn from his monster appeared and he grabbed it. He jumped into the fray and began cleaving them all with his massive weapon.

Dragredder appeared and Ryuki aimed at them from above –_STRIKE VENT- _Dragredder let loose a giant stream of flames while fireballs rained down from Ryuki's arm unit.

I leapt off Dragredder as he flew back up –_SWORD VENT_- I reached for the sword but it was hit and landed elsewhere "What the hell?"

Tiger appeared holding out his hand, his axe that knocked away my sword came back to him –_STRIKE VENT_- He threw the axe up and it formed into two huge Des Claws that attached to his arms. "I am the best...I will be the man who slays the dragon…"

He charged at me and rammed his claws into my chest knocking me aside.

Just then I heard Zolda yell "They're crossing into the school, follow them!" Raia turned "We can maintain rider form outside of Alternate World?" Zolda nodded "Yes, but only for a limited time, let's do this right, Ryuki!"

"Tiger is attacking me! I could use a little help over here damn it!" I yelled. Zolda turned –_LAUNCH VENT_- Tiger guarded with his claws but the force pushed him down on his back.

"I'll hang back, Raia, Zolda, take care of the students, and find the rider!" Knight charged towards Tiger –_NASTY VENT_-

-_ADVENT_- Destwilder ran past its distracted master and crashed into Knight, knocking him through a ruined wall on the 2nd floor of the Alternate school.

I turned to the rider "I'll finish this quick!" –_ADVENT_- Tiger shook his head "Elementary move, worthless." –_FREEZE VENT_- I looked up and saw Dragredder freeze in the sky. Tiger charged over to me and rammed his claws through me again.

Knight looked up "Damn it, Ryuki!" he turned to Destwilder who leaped at him. He dodged and slashed at it. -_ADVENT_- Darkwing flew down and into Destwilder, taking him into the sky and through the top floor of an opposite building. Knight turned and began running up towards Ryuki and Tiger.

Tiger slowly walked towards me and pulled out his Final Vent card "This is it…looks like I take the first kill." Just then he stopped and turned I also noticed someone walking through the remains of the computer lab. "The last rider, who is it?"

"I'm not the last rider." The voice made my heart sink, and when Janie appeared I didn't know what to say "Janie…you're a rider? How? When? Why?"

She looked at me sadly "I've had my deck for a long time before you but I avoided using it…until now…I'm sorry Kevin, I've been lying to you for too long."

"Don't use the deck Janie!" she held it out in front of her "HENSHIN!"

Tiger roared **"A FEMALE RIDER?" **In white armor with a cape and sword visor was Janie. "I am Kamen Rider Femme." She leapt high in the sky and brought the sword down on one of the Des Claws hard, the force threw them both in opposite directions, and cracks formed on the claw "What?"

-_SWORD VENT_- A large white version of Knight's sword landed in her hands, she flew across the field and rammed it through Tiger's broken claw and into him, sparks shot out and he was thrown back.

Knight appeared and noticed the other rider before turning to the fallen Tiger. "This is the end of the line for you Tiger!"

"That is your catchphrase!" I yelled as Knight charged at Tiger –_ADVENT_- A large purple snake tore out of the ground and enfolded Knight, swung him around and he crashed next to me.

A purple rider appeared behind the snake. "I've been waiting for this moment…training against the ridiculously weak demons to kill all the Kamen Riders, Ryuki, Knight, Tiger and Femme…and whenever the last rider appears, I'll do away with that fool as well!"

I got up ran over to Femme who turned to me "I'm sorry Kevin." I shook my head "Don't apologize, Tiger could've beaten me since I didn't have Dragredder, you saved my life."

Knight joined us and turned to the purple rider "That is Kamen Rider Ohja, also known as Lyle…I fought him a few times in the past when he worked with Scissors, who is your boss! Is Mark a rider?"

Ohja pulled a card out –_SWORD VENT_- Knight and I followed suit –_SWORD VENT_- The three of us stared him down. "I don't care about Mark or Pierce; I kill whoever appears in front of me, so this is the end of the line for you four!"

"Hey now don't go stealing Knight's line!" I yelled as Ohja ran towards us. Knight ran out and their swords clashed in a fury of sparks. I leapt over them both and turned to strike Ohja on the back, he slid down and I knocked Knight's blade away instead.

Ohja kicked Knight over, upside-down and into me, we both fell in a sprawl and he turned towards us "Don't think I'm overwhelmed by these odds."

Femme stabbed him in the back and he ran forward with the blow before turning around and slashing at her sword. I got up and ran over to them, Ohja pushed Femme out of the way and spun around -_SUMMON VENT_- A black demon with red wings, much like the bus driver from when this all began sprang out and knocked me over.

I stumbled and turned to face it -_SUMMON VENT_- Bull appeared in front of me and ran at the winged creature, they collided and exploded, through the smoke Ohja charged and his blade stabbed into me.

I stumbled back and noticed Knight leap into the air -_FINAL VENT_- "Wait Knight!" I yelled, -_GUARD VENT-_ Ohja saw Knight's cape whirl around him -_STEAL VENT_- My shields disappeared and reappeared on Ohja's arms "Hishouzan!"

Femme ran over and got me out of the way as Knight crashed into Ohja, the shields shattered and the force threw Ohja away. Tiger reappeared "This is my victory! Get out snake bastard!" -_SUMMON VENT_- Beat appeared and charged towards us.

Femme got in front and forced her visor blade forward; Beat ran himself through it and exploded. She charged towards Tiger and slashed at him, he deflected them with his remaining Claw. I got up and took another card, then looked at Tiger. _He is just a guy like me…well eviler and more maniacal…I'll think about it later. _-_FINAL VENT_-

Dragredder returned and I leapt high into the air watching Femme and Tiger exchange blows, his quick uppercut threw her to the floor and her visor skidded off. "Look out Femme! Dragon Rider Kick!"

Enveloped in the flames I shot towards Tiger who tried to guard with his remaining claw but I tore through it and impacted his arm.

Knight turned around to see Ohja getting up slowly and an explosion between Ryuki and Tiger with Femme nearby. "Counting the two fighting in the school, the last one and Scissors, that's eight…there must be more…Mark."

He stood up and turned towards Ohja who picked up his snake staff visor and began walking towards him "Where are you going Knight? We haven't finished our fight! Get over here, I want to murder you slowly…Hahahahahaha!" The snake staff and sword visor clashed again.

Knight kicked Ohja back and jumped to strike him. He slid towards the kick, dodging under it before swinging the staff around into Knight's back. Knight fell over, then quickly rolled around and deflected the snake staff with his blade. He stood up and parried another blow before swinging back and nicking Ohja's chest as the purple rider jumped back. He charged forward and tackled Knight over. Rolling back to his feet and turned while jumping to bring the staff onto the earth where Knight's head was. Knight stabbed Ohja below his neckline hard and sparks flew as he fell back. He forced himself forward and Knight leaped and tornado kicked him twice before bringing the sword back up and throwing Ohja into the air before crashing on his back.

Knight took out his Final Vent card "This time-" then his armor began fading "The poison of this realm?" Ohja took that opportunity to run for Venosnaker who swung its tail and tossed Knight away before escaping with its master.

I noticed Femme kneeling nearby as I got up "Where is Tiger?" Femme shook her head "Destwilder carried its master out, I think you killed him." I shook my head "No, if I did I would have his deck right now…Femme, your armor is fading…so am I! What the-"

Knight ran over to them "The poison of Alternate World is getting to us; we'll disappear into this realm unless we get out now! Come on!"

We left the scarred battlefield behind still not knowing who the last rider was.

In the school we joined up with Ryan and Baron who were clearly exhausted from fighting off the demons. Baron turned to me and I recognized him then "Principle Baxter!"

He nodded "I've been a rider alongside Knight and Raia, the longest time out of any of us."

I turned to Janie and Leo "So…Baron…did you find the last rider? Ryan?" Both shook their heads "We thought he would be in Alternate World, Leo you didn't sense anything?"

"We were fighting Tiger and Ohja, with so much hate in the realm, sensing anything else was unlikely." he answered.

Baron looked at Janie "I can't believe you were the rider that escaped my sight…you are the fifth rider, after the master and us." I turned, amazed, after Zolda, Raia and Knight the first warring riders…there was, Janie…and the way she fought, tearing through Tiger's weapons was incredible.

Janie nodded "I've never wanted to do this…but I'm pretty good at fencing and I can use my visor that way…I've been studying for some time then out of the twelve riders."

I looked at them "Who is the master?"

Baron turned "Before we reinstate the Rider War we'll have to fill you in, Kevin, there is much to learn…but remember after this our goals must be to kill all the other riders."

I looked around and gulped, then I looked at Janie who was looking down "_Fighting for the rest of my life alongside Ryan…to…protect Janie, and make sure she never uses her powers again. That's what I'll do…for Janie."_

Lyle kicked the walls of the buildings in the alley and rammed his head against them "Damn it! How could I have been beaten by Knight? So his predecessor won the old rider war, my predecessor killed four Kamen Riders…I will prove myself worthy of being Kamen Rider Ohja…no matter what it takes."

Cecil awoke in his room and growled "I could've killed them…but now Femme…Ohja, for ruining my battle I will grind the life out of you!"

A man walked into the room and grinned "Vengeful eh Cecil?" Cecil looked up "Who are you?"

"I am the reason why our college's karate club never loses any meet! I'm Tai Orrick, or…" he reached in his pocket and pulled out the last deck "Kamen Rider Imperer."

_There goes the last of the decks (Imperer) to Tai!  
Isn't is sad, the girl Kevin loves is Kamen Rider Femme_


	7. The Real War Starts Here

_This chapter isn't long cause it doesn't have to be, regardless, enjoy_

**Chapter 6 - The Real War Starts Here**

Me, Janie, Ryan, Leo, Jake and Baron were in the principal's office; five of the twelve warring riders. I thought about Pierce and Cecil…then Ohja, that murderous rider that could've killed all of us if it wasn't for the circumstances. Then the rider we missed, Pierce's boss, Mark, who may be a rider that was ten.

"Baron, which riders am I missing?" I asked. He looked at me "There are twelve of us, in order, the first rider was Odin, who sought three riders to begin the war, that was Leo, Ryan and I. Afterwards, Janie somehow received her deck and remained quiet, deceiving us all…"

I turned to her "Janie…when did you get your deck?" she looked at me "Some time back…over a month ago…"

"Then there were four decks between her and you Kevin, Scissors, Ohja, Gai and Verde…" he said the last one slowly.

"Gai…Verde…who are they? Is one of them this Mark fellow?" Jake asked in my place.

"Gai…I fought him once before while fighting Raia. He is a powerhouse at the least, he Final Vented me, I summoned Magnagiga, my robotic bull in time but the power damaged him…Verde, almost killed all three of us, he was test running his power, I haven't seen him since then."

Leo turned "If you take away the Tiger deck that Cecil kid had, all that left was the Imperer Deck, truly a troublesome one…who in the school do you think could've gotten it?

Baron looked at everyone "It is hard to tell who it could be since the occupations aren't so various. However, Imperer is the Muay Thai rider; it must be someone in the karate club."

Baron then stood up "With all the decks active, I hereby remind you all one last time that the Second Rider War is in full effect, as riders we must fight to survive and attain the ultimate prize…good luck."

The five of us left Baron's office, I turned to Leo "With all the decks active, what are you going to do?"

Leo turned "Work backwards, Imperer can't be as skilled as we believe, he is new after all, I'll take him and Tiger out…then come for you…be ready." with that he turned and left down the hall. "Meet me outside Kevin; we've got work to do!" Ryan called as he left. Jake looked at me then Janie and ran off for no apparent reason.

"Janie…" she turned to me "Are you going to kill all the other riders?" I nodded "At least the vile ones like Tiger, Ohja and Scissors, Ryan is going to help me…we're going to set things right…Once their gone, we plan to spend the rest of our lives fighting the demons and keeping the world safe."

Janie shook her head "You can't do that-"

"What I can't do!" I interrupted "Is kill you Janie…" I stood there looking at her and breathed out slowly "I love you, Janie."

She just stared at me "Kevin…"

I took her into my arms "As long as I know I'm fighting to keep you safe and stop you from using your rider powers…I won't stop fighting."

I stood there embracing her as she cried into my shoulder "I'll be back, Janie…you know I keep my promises."

Outside a man sat on the floor in his torn cloths, battered and bloody staring at a window "What was that horrible sight? The future or…something else?" he stood up slowly repeating the battle between the armored people and the magnificent creatures "This could be very good…very, very good."

He turned and walked off campus "I've just discovered the greatest secret this world has!"

"What do you mean I can't go K?" Jake asked. "It would make me feel much more at ease if someone is watching Janie."

Jake: I know you love her and all that K, but she is a Kamen Rider, she doesn't need protecting!

Kevin: I know that but…I don't want her to use her rider powers!

Jake: Then what am I supposed to do when demons attack here again?

Kevin: They won't

Jake: Can you say that 100%

Kevin: No but with me and Ryan on patrol and killing their friends, not to mention these Summon Vent cards, they'll want revenge.

Jake: Fine, I'll watch her…for you buddy

Kevin: Thank you Jake.

He left and Janie approached from behind "Janie…I'm leaving now…I wish I could've hung around a little longer."

She put her arms on my shoulders and then kissed me; the shock lasted about half a second before I started 'enjoying' myself.

When I stood by Ryan's car I waved one last time before getting in "Well Kevin, how about we go kill some riders?"

I nodded "Alright, lets train a bit first, being one of the newer riders and seeing how much ass Tiger kicked isn't making me to confident right now." The car then reversed and drove off.

Pierce and Mark turned to their new door which was knocked in by Lyle also. He sat down and looked at them "Mark, would you mind tracking down Knight for me and giving me a call?"

Mark grinned "Of course Lyle…Pierce, no longer a need to find Knight, Lyle will handle that."

Pierce shrugged "OK, then what do I do?" Mark turned to him "Help me with my revenge…we're going to find Verde, and make him pay for embarrassing me."

_Aw he told her that he loves her :)  
Now Kevin and Ryan are out to locate and kill the corrupt riders to hold off the rider war_


	8. Tag Team Force

_2000 word chapter, here we go!_

**Chapter 7: Tag Team Force**

I jumped over Raia and punched the winged demon in the face causing it to fall to the floor where Raia drop kicked it.

I turned towards four more mole demons tearing out of the earth and charging towards me -_SWORD VENT_- I stretched out my arm and caught the blade before moving in and slicing through two of them. The others backed up so I leaped after it and cut it from collarbone to side. The last one charged at me and I turned quickly halving it as well.

A bigger burrowing demon tore out and shot black bolts from its mouth into me. I landed next to Raia. -_COPY VENT_ - He twirled the copy blade and ran towards the mole. When it fired he leapt into the air and bounced off the bolts right to its head where he stabbed into one of its eyes.

It fell back and roared, Raia landed and turned -_SUMMON VENT_ - Stag appeared and flew high into the air "Impact!" he yelled, Stag shot down like a meteor and crashed into the monster blowing it up as well.

Raia tossed the copy sword and it disappeared before helping me up "You are getting better but thinking is hard eh?" I shook my head "I can think, but how am I supposed to know you can hop off those bolts?" Raia shrugged "Well, do what you can, I could've deflected them but I wanted to try something new."

Back at a research lab, the professor who discovered Alternate World was trying to find out how to get in there again "It's true I was dragged through a reflective surface and came out like that but why can't I do it now? Do I have to be like those armored people, and if so…how?"

He turned and left "This is going to take firsthand experience…"

Cecil and Tai walked side by side down the road "So, Cecil, how long have you been a rider?" The ambitious high school guy shrugged "Not too long, you are the only one who's gotten his deck after me…but I've almost won a few battles…almost…if only I could Final Vent them…"

Tai nodded "Final Vent away, it must be a lot of fun, taking human lives for once, I'm tired of letting the counter decide if I win, and when I see them stop breathing I'll really feel like a winner."

They stopped as a man walked up to them; he had purple hair and a neon green jacket and hat. His white shirt said "Teamwork: Dig a grave, I'll kick you in" from one of the many pockets of his baggy pants his hand came out pointing at them "Kamen Rider Tiger and Imperer eh?"

They pulled out both their decks "Are you a rider too?" He shook his head "No, no, no I am…merely chronicling all my meetings…this makes Zolda, Knight, Raia, Gai, Tiger and Imperer, I have bad luck in tracking you guys down…"

He walked past them "You two won't get in my way right? Can't hear your answer." he continued walking away. Cecil and Tai turned to him "He is a rider…has to be."

Ryan and I were in a restaurant eating, deciding on where to find Mark, because that would mean Pierce. "Scissors is after us, we'll find him soon enough."

We turned as a ringing noise made its way to our ears followed by people screaming as they were taken to Alternate World "Why are they still taking people?" I asked as I showed the table my deck.

"No clue…" Ryan followed suit "But, we'll stop them! HENSHIN!"

Inside I ran towards a group winged demons, the five fused into a big one with huge blue wings and dripping fangs. "I am Soar, Flight and Terror aren't very happy with you killing Wings and then letting another rider use his card freely!"

"Wings…" I remembered the bus driver and Ohja using the Summon Vent "Flight and Terror are here!?"

Raia was tossed aside by another big purple winged demon "I'm Flight, Terror doesn't need to show himself to the likes of you…now die!"

-_SWORD VENT_- Soar jumped into the sky and grabbed my sword then brought it down on me, I fell back and he began smacking me on the ground with my blade.

Raia ran towards me "Ryuki!" Flight knocked him over and shot black energy at him, the area erupted in ebony flames.

"Raia!" Soar picked me up took one of my cards and threw me aside, he tore it in half and the Bull Demon reappeared.

Raia got up "You two asked for it!" the bull rammed into him and cracked his chest armor and threw him to the floor. Flight began beating down on him while Soar hit him with my blade.

He pulled a card out that blew the two away. A massive gust swirled around him and Evildiver appeared "I didn't want to use this…but I will!"

He opened up the stingray visor which changed to a red color, he put the card inside -_SURVIVE_- "Shippu Wing!" he yelled as his armor broke off and revealed a different glowing pink suit below with gold accents that shined and appeared on his helmet. Evildiver grew larger and horns sprouted, a third 'wing' appeared on top "Come Vileseeker, let's show them that they picked the wrong rider to mess with."

-_SWING VENT_- A red coil appeared and wrapped itself around his arm. He swung it out and it coiled around Soar, Flight and the Bull. He swung them around and brought them crashing to the earth. The Bull got up and charged at him -_ADVENT_- Vileseeker shot out so fast the red flash went through the bull and it exploded. The card reappeared in my hand and I stood up. -_ADVENT_-

Dragredder descended and used its bladed to tail to strike Soar away who crashed through a ruined building. He flew into the air and screeched "Time to bring them down to earth." we pulled out cards -_STRIKE VENT _- I launched a powerful fireball from the unit that burnt Soar and he began to fall -_FINAL VENT_- I jumped up as Dragredder coiled around me "Dragon Rider Kick!"

-_STRANGE VENT_ - Raia took the card out then put it in again -_SHOOT VENT_- from the stingray visor extended a muzzle and he fired a long water beam into Flight, who took it hard.

"Damn…this isn't easy…" he took one last card out -_FINAL VENT_- He jumped on Vileseeker "Fatal Poison!" he yelled and it shot through the air into Flight and then exploded.

Raia fell in front of me; the armor broke off to normal Raia then broke off to Ryan. "Ryan!" I picked him up and got him out of Alternate World.

Tiger and Imperer appeared "Hmm…I wanted to take them out but that Survive Form didn't look like something I wanted to mess with." Tiger commented.

Imperer reached down and picked up to discarded cards "Summon Vent: Soar and Summon Vent: Flight…sounds like just in case someone bites off more than they can chew…"

They exited Alternate World and were face to face with a scientist "Woah who are you?"

He looked from Tiger to Imperer then they removed their decks and the light went away to reveal Cecil and Tai. "What do you want eh?"

He looked at the decks "Can I see those?" they laughed "We wouldn't give our decks away to random guys like you, screw that. Here have fun with these." they tossed their Summon Vent cards at him and left."

"Summon Vent?" he glanced back at them "Card Decks? Interesting."

"Ryan…this Survive Shippu: Right Wing, what is it?" I asked.

"It's one of the three Survive cards; you've already seen what it does right? The original Kamen Rider Raia had one but never used it, he gave it to Knight instead…I think I might do that to because I can't use it for too long…its exhausting." he answered.

Kevin: What are the other two Survive Cards?

Ryan: Survive Rekka: Left Wing, it belonged to the original Kamen Rider Ryuki.

Kevin: Cool, but why don't I have it.

Ryan: No clue, it appeared in my deck out of nowhere one day, I guess it thought I was ready for it but I'm not.

Kevin: Can I use it?

Ryan: I don't think so, if Rekka hasn't appeared to you yet, I don't think I'd be wise to try Shippu.

Kevin: Well, what's the other one?

Ryan: The center wing, Odin's disembodied voice told us there were three and center is the only way to go…but none of us know anything else aside from that.

Back at the college, Janie was looking through class rosters when someone knocked on her door "Hey…Kyle?" the kid nodded "I came back from Karate Club, Tai isn't here…"

Janie thought _Imperer…it couldn't be…Tai? _"I'm pretty sure someone else could cover for him, he might be gone for some time."

Kyle nodded "Alright…" As he ran off, Janie looked after him "Tai is the only one who hasn't returned since school came back in, Baron and Ryan worked hard to stop anyone else from being taken by the demons…actually…Professor Eaton's been missing too…"

She turned and noticed another oddly dressed guy with bizarre colors at her door "Are you Femme?" She stood up reached for her deck then remembered Kevin's words _As long as I know I'm fighting to keep you safe and stop you from using your rider powers…I won't stop fighting_

"Yes, how did you know that? Who are you?" she asked. He grinned "Well since you're a lady and nice enough to not challenge me with your deck like the last two guys…"

"What two guys?" he grinned "Tiger and Imperer, but aside from that I am Aaron, also known as Kamen Rider Verde." he showed her his bright green deck. "No worries though, I've thrashed Raia, Zolda and Knight all at once, there is no one interesting to challenge, I'm just trying to find all you guys."

"Who are you missing?" he jumped "You ask a lot of questions…no worries…I'm missing Scissors, Ohja, Ryuki and Odin…I doubt I'll see him though, oh well. It was nice speaking with you!"

With that Aaron turned and left as quickly and mysteriously as he came. She looked in the direction he left "Verde…"

Pierce and Mark walked through the city "So Mark…you're gonna help me with Ryuki and Raia?" The other man grinned "Of course, I haven't fought in some time and truth be told, the power to rule both worlds is calling…"

"Do you think Lyle can do away with Leo?" Pierce asked. Mark shrugged "If Leo gets rid of Tiger and Imperer, then Lyle gets him, that's three down and we didn't do anything…in the off chance Leo is killed by the duo, Lyle will do away with them, either way we win."

Baron sat in an empty park "I want to win the Rider War…despite the fact that three of my students are other riders…I'll do away with them…and as of right now there is one within my reach…Janie…Femme." he stood up "Kevin will come after me with a vengeance when Jake tells him, I'll do away with him then…" he turned and thought about how unprepared Janie would be "It may not be fair…but I must win…"

"Really?" he turned around "Tai…and you've made a friend…Cecil."

They looked at each other and nodded before facing the principal "Sorry old man but we know how strong you are, you have to go!" they held out their decks, facing the fountain. "HENSHIN!"

_Tai and Cecil vs Baron, can they win? You'll find out when my friend finishes grammar checking the next chapters lol_


	9. Rider Battles

**buChapter 8: Rider Battles/u/b**

We have been trailing these fleeting senses for a while now. Ryan says they have something to do with the riders even though all of them have been awoken.

They stopped outside a science center "I wonder who could be in here…" I turned to Ryan and nodded and we walked in.

i-_SHOOT VENT_-/i A loud bang rang out followed by an explosion as Tiger and Imperer leaped out of the way. Imperer flipped in the air and took out a card before placing it in the visor infused with his knee i-_SPIN VENT_-/i A large double drill tore out of the ground and he gripped it and charged towards Zolda.

"Not so fast Imperer!" he fired right at him but Imperer used the drill to cut through the burst and it shattered. Tiger leapt over him i-_ADVENT_-/i Zolda turned to fire at Destwilder but it knocked him over and Tiger sliced through the bazooka with his axe.

Imperer ran at him and lifted his arm i-_GUARD VENT_-/i the drills collided with the massive shield that formed in front of Zolda and Imperer was forced back to the ground. Zolda stood up and fired his blaster into the distracted Tiger's chest.

Imperer stood up and tried to drill him again but Zolda spun and knocked it aside with his blaster before shooting Imperer in the chest as well. The drill rider jumped back and raised his knee, then threw a card in i-_ADVENT_-/i All around Zolda gazelles appeared and began ramming into him.

i-_STRIKE VENT_-/i Tiger charged in and impaled Zolda's shield then tore it in two pieces. Zolda fell to the floor and took the opening to shoot Tiger in the abdomen multiple times before rolling over and kicking him in the head.

He stood and fired towards Imperer who deflected the shots with his elbow before bringing a rising knee to Zolda's face.

Imperer helped Tiger out and they both withdrew their Final Vent cards "I'll do it newbie." Tiger said. Imperer shook his head "No way man, he's mine, back off!"

Tiger kicked Imperer in the knee but then held his foot "What is in that knee!"

Zolda stood and moved away i"_They aren't strong alone but together they're a pain in the ass."/i _Tiger and Imperer noticed too late as he disappeared. They began fighting each other and trying to pass the blame.

Once inside we saw a humanoid robot with many glowing eyes and a man working maintenance on it. "Hey, what are you doing?" I asked.

He turned around "Paving my way into the alternate universe behind these reflective surfaces!"

"Professor Eaton? You know about Alternate World?" I asked. He looked at me "Kevin? You are one of those armored monster fighters? I want to try to enter that world as one of you as well."

"As an artificial Kamen Rider…can you do that?" Ryan asked. Eaton nodded "I've been researching these two Summon Vent cards given to me by two other men; one had catlike or rather tiger themed armor while the other had a lot of horns.

"Tiger and Imperer…what's that?" Ryan asked pointing at the robot. "That is Psycorogue; when I see that giant bat, snake and dragon and such I decided to make a monster of my own, but I'm no good with animals, you know me Kevin, so I did what I could do, program a robot. The Vent cards can't be copied though, they aren't original."

"Professor…if you could create a deck and cards would you join me and Ryan, in defending our world against the monsters and the vile riders?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded "I've managed to get some programming to create a card or two of my own…but I need some original ones to progress further."

I turned to face Ryan "Well…do you think he could join us?" Ryan pulled out his pink deck "Any friend of Kevin's is a friend of mine."

We gathered around a desk and showed him our Vents. I was glad to have another ally, then I thought of Janie who could be fighting alongside us, but I didn't want to burden her…not her.

Janie was out on the street looking at her white rider deck i_Kevin is doing all this for me…I should be happy but…/i _She turned and saw Baron limp into view then collapse "Baron!"

"Stop! I'm an enemy rider, don't help me, you should just kill me right now!" Janie helped him up "You may be an enemy rider but I have no intention of using my deck…not with Kevin fighting for me to avoid that…and you're an important part of my life to Principal Baxter."

"Aw that's so sweet; I knew he couldn't get too far." Janie turned around and saw Tai and another guy "Tai…"

"This is Cecil my partner in crime, if you aren't going to finish Baron, give him to us, we'll finish it." She sat him on a bench and turned around "You'll have to go through me!"

"NO!" another man leapt over her and landed in front of Tai and Cecil. "Mind if I take them on instead? Can't hear your answer!"

"Aaron?" he nodded towards her and showed them his bright green deck "Bring it assholes!" Tai stepped back "I have a bad feeling about this guy…" Cecil looked at Tai disbelievingly then at Aaron "C'mon we almost took down Zolda together, let's splatter him all over the burnt plains of the Alternate World!"

Tai shook his head "No, we're out of here, he isn't a normal opponent." Aaron sighed "I haven't fought in the longest time, entertain me! I promise I won't kill you!" Tai ran off, followed by Cecil.

Jake ran next to Janie "Don't disappear like that…Principal Baxter! Random awfully dressed and annoying colors guy…who the hell are you?"

Aaron sighed "I don't feel like doing anything anymore." he fell on his back. Janie looked at him and smiled "Thanks for that, I almost got into a fight with them."

Along with Jake they took Baron to his office and left Aaron behind on the floor.

Leo sat silently in his empty hotel room searching for Imperer and Tiger, the newcomers would be the easiest to eject from the game. He picked up a spike that was Raia "_When did he get so strong." _In addition, he also felt the presence of another Kamen Rider. i"_Which is impossible, all twelve of us are active…well Odin isn't really active but still…"/i_

He stood up and decided to investigate this mystery new Rider. As soon as he grabbed the door handle a massive snake tore through the building and people were screaming as demons swarmed the inside "Kamen Rider Ohja?" he turned to see Lyle jump off the snake, he moved his head around, cracking his neck.

"Knight…long time, no see…in retrospect it looks like I didn't need Mark or Pierce…with you scanning for us I easily picked you up." He began walking towards Leo "I'm here to kill you, plain and simple revenge for our last encounter."

Leo nodded "Very well, let's go!" they turned to the broken TV "HENSHIN!" the two jumped into Alternate World.

Ryan shot up and grabbed his deck and cards and moved over to a monitor "Something is up; there are a lot of demons gathering around massive hate…it may be one of the vile riders." I turned to Eaton, and he nodded. I joined Ryan "HENSHIN!"

In Alternate World, many demons were already waiting for us; clearly there was a leading Kaijin somewhere. "Raia, would you use Survive again if we run into Terror?"

He nodded as he pulled a card out of his deck "I will." i–_SWING VENT_-/i He charged towards the shadow humans and began lashing them with his whip, tossing them over. As the demons disappeared I jumped over the flailing front line and landed on one before spin kicking an approaching demon.

I picked the fallen one up and hurled it into a crowd before turned and knocking another in the face with my fist. I then turned and kneed it in the stomach before punching the side of its head and forcing it to the floor. i–_SWORD VENT_ -/i I turned and grabbed another and threw it into the air, my sword flew straight through it into my hands "Razor spin!" In a rotating tempest I knocked the rest of them away and the dissolved into the void realm.

Raia flipped over me and whipped one last one on the leg before hurling it around and across the field. "You're getting better Ryuki."

We turned and noticed Knight and Ohja fighting it out with their blades, just like before when Knight narrowly defeated the snake. "Should we help him?" I asked Raia.

"I don't know…it seems personal to me." He shrugged and began to approach before another winged creature descended.

The beast had golden wings with red marks along his face, blue marks along his legs and purple marks on his chest "I am Terror, the leader of the winged demons that you've been sealing. Wings, Soar, and Flight are all gone, so now I will avenge them by destroying you pathetic riders!"

In the real world Pierce and Mark were watching the battle through the glasses in their hotel room "Those two look like they're in trouble eh boss?"

Mark shrugged "None of our business…well more specifically, none of mine, Ryuki is your target right?"

Pierce got up and showed the glass his deck "HENSHIN!" Mark grinned "Scissors has entered the fray; this is going to be good for us."

i-_ADVENT_-/i Dragredder descended and wound around Terror, holding him still "Pathetic Dragon! I will never fall to the likes of you!" Raia leapt onto Evildiver i–_FINAL VENT_-/i "Hide Venom!"

Dragredder flew off as Evildiver and Raia rammed into Terror, from the explosion Raia and Evildiver fell to the ground while Terror shook it off and screeched the sound was like a super Nasty Vent from Darkwing.

I fell to the ground holding my head as Terror flew towards me; the full force off his tackle threw me skidding across the floor into an already destroyed building. It collapsed on me and I coughed, holding my chest. "This already doesn't look to good for us…"

"No it doesn't, but it looks very good for me!" I turned and saw Kamen Rider Scissors "It's been a long time eh, Ryuki? Well I'm here to do away with you and get my paycheck." i–_STRIKE VENT_-/i His crab scissors shot from the sky and he grabbed them. "It was nice knowing you Ryuki, I would rather fight you fairly but I've had enough of the constant interruptions by your other rider buddies, so this is much better for me."

I struggled to get up and he grabbed me by the neck with his scissor visor, lifted me up and rammed his crab scissors into my abdomen, he then turned and tossed me out of the wreckage into the burnt field.

Raia turned towards Terror "Damn you Terror! I'll end this right now!" i–_SUMMON VENT_ -/i Stag appeared in the sky and began attacking terror.

"Shippu Wing!" i–_SURVIVE_-/i Raia changed into his golden armor and the whip changed with him. He shot it out and it wrapped around Stag, he swung stag around who erupted into a fireball and then rammed him into Terror, the explosion knocked Terror down.

Raia turned and ran towards the area where Ryuki was thrown "There is another rider here…it must be Scissors."

Knight fell over as Ohja stabbed his sword; the spark shower revealed that he broke Knight's sword in half. "Hah…well, what are you going to do now? Fight me with your visor?"

Knight opened it up and placed another card in it i_–TRICK VENT_-/i Seven other Knights appeared and all eight aimed their visors at Ohja and began striking and slashing him. Ohja took several stabs to his stomach area as he tried to slash the swords away. One stray blade got his hand and he dropped his sword, the eight then turned and stabbed him all at the same time.

He fell and fumbled for a card i–_ADVENT_-/i Venosnaker tore out of the ground and rained venom on the Knights, dissolving most of them. Ohja stood up and faced the lone Knight "You fought a good fight, Knight, but it's over now, good night, Knight." i–_FINAL VENT_-/i He leapt into a wide flip and Venosnaker gave him a powerful shove with raining venom, launching Ohja into a powerful scissor kick "Veno Crash!" he hit Knight dead on repeatedly before knocking the rider away, which then dissolved in midair.

Ohja roared as he looked up at the sky "Damn you Knight! I'll get you no matter what! This time for double!" he turned and stormed off with Venosnaker.

The exhausted Knight lay in a ditch "Damn, I could've been killed if it wasn't for that remaining Knight clone." He then noticed three other riders in combat, one was injured and being attacked by another while the third was running towards them. "Ryuki, Scissors and Raia are here as well…"

He struggled to get up and headed in their direction.

I turned to Scissors, I started coughing as I tried to catch my breath and he opened up both his scissor weapons "This is going to be fun." i–_FINAL VENT_-/i

Volcancer appeared and he leapt unto it and it launched him into the air where he spun into a ball "Scissors Attack!"

Vileseeker flew over and Raia leapt off him and landed in front of me as Scissors rammed into him and threw him back. His armor then broke off into normal Raia form.

"Raia!" I turned towards Scissors who shook his head "Getting in my way at the very last second…bad choice!" i–_ADVENT_-/i Volcancer charged past him, towards Raia i–_GUARD VENT_-/i

I covered him as the massive crab began beating down on my shields. Scissors laughed "Say goodbye Ryuki, both of you will be eaten by Volcancer, you should consider it an honor!"

My shields cracked and broke off and Volcancer roared as it grabbed me i–_FINAL VENT_-/i "Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Knight dived into his Hishouzan spiral and cut straight into Volcancer, tearing a hole through it.

It fell and exploded violently, I was thrown by the force along with the still unmoving Raia.

Scissors gasped and then noticed his armors color fade away to grayscale. "No, this can't be happening! I lost my beast!" he turned to leave but Evildiver blocked the way.

I stood up and looked at Knight then back to Scissors "This is for Raia!" I took out another card and put it in my dragon visor i–_FINAL VENT_-/i Dragredder appeared again and wound around me. "Looks like the only person disappearing is you, Scissors." I leapt into the air and flipped into my kick as Dragredder covered me in his red flames "Dragon Rider Kick!"

Scissors turned "No! Don't-"I rammed right into him and there was a huge explosion as he was thrown away. His deck flew off and landed in my hands, I saw Pierce faded in the fallen Scissors.

"This isn't the end! It can't be the end! I-" the gray armor flashed and exploded again, throwing Knight and I to the floor, near Raia.

Mark stood up and took his and Pierce's glasses to the sink "One rider down…eleven to go. I told you Pierce, no matter what happens, I win."

He left the cup with the other cleaned glasses, turned off the light and walked out of the room.


	10. Artificial Rider

**Chapter 9: Artificial Rider**

Leo, Eaton and I left Ryan on one of the beds in Eaton's house nearby "Scissors didn't receive his deck so he can't be dead, but the direct blow from his Final Vent clearly did some damage."

"But he was in Survive Form…" I said quietly. Leo nodded "Exactly, if not, he could've died right there…"

I took the Scissors Deck out of my pocket and Eaton sighed "I can't believe someone as young as you Kevin, was forced to kill."

I nodded slowly "Yes, but we're riders and in this war its winner take all…however, there are riders I'm not sure I can kill like Zolda because I respect the man so much and then there are riders I know I can't kill like Raia and Femme…"

Leo turned to walk away "That may be true but that doesn't mean that anyone else feels the same way. Remember Kevin, after I deal with Tiger and Imperer you are my next target, just because you got the first kill doesn't mean you are safe from me, especially with this aftermath."

I put the Scissors Deck away and turned to Eaton who was looking at Leo "Professor, stop trying to become a rider, it's impossible."

Eaton shook his head "No can do Leo, I'm deciding on this path and this path is helping Kevin and Ryan defeat the monsters and the corrupt riders…right now you seem to me as a possible future target."

Leo shrugged and left the room.

Back in the college Baron slowly stands up from his desk and whispers "Scissors, no Pierce, is dead…which Rider took the first win?" he turned and saw Aaron sitting on the floor.

"How did you get in here?" the strange rider shrugged "So, someone killed someone else? Where is the fun in that? I like the torturing part of fighting, don't you?"

Baron turned away "You are Kamen Rider Verde; I have no wish to die today, or even engage in a 'play fight' with you."

Aaron laughed "That's fine, I'm still disappointed that the one time I really wanted to fight the two bailed on me."

Baron opened the door "You should find them and take care of them before they grow stronger." He left Aaron who decided to go back to sleep.

Jake sat across from Janie as she ate, watching her closely "I can't believe you are a Kamen Rider, it's still so odd, you never looked like the kind that would get into a fight..."

Janie shrugged "I didn't think so…but I had to help Kevin that one time, other than that, I'm not using my deck. What about you Jake, are you secretly a Kamen Rider?"

Jake laughed loud enough for everyone to hear "No, I actually wished I could be one but I guess it's better this way…and on another note…you are a girl! How can you be a rider?"

Janie looked up at him and shook her head before hearing Jake say "Principal Baxter?"

He sat down near them "Janie, despite us being enemy riders, I must thank you for…protecting me from Tiger and Imperer."

Before she could answer he added "Scissors has been killed." Jake stood up "Oh shit, this is serious! Killed…as in dead?"

Baron nodded "I'm not sure who could've done it but Kevin and Ryan left aiming for the evil and corrupt riders, I'm pretty sure Pierce would count as one of them."

Janie stood silent _"Did Kevin really kill another man? Or was it Ryan?" _Jake let the fact hit him hard as well "Death…this really isn't a game, I really don't want to be a Kamen Rider now."

Baron stood and left "Be careful Janie, someone may gun for you when they discover you are Femme."

"Done, finally, hey Kevin look at my Rider Deck!" I saw that is was clearly very different when compared to ours but if it worked it wouldn't matter. "You got your deck, cards and Psycorogue; I actually think this might work."

Eaton nodded "The only thing left is to figure out how to bind it all to the Alternate World…mind if I see Scissors Deck?"

At that moment a long arm shot out of a monitor and grabbed Eaton "Revenge!" Eaton disappeared into the mirror and I rushed over to it with the Ryuki Deck in hand "HENSHIN!"

"Terror!" I yelled as the winged demon laughed at me with Professor Eaton in one hand and his other outstretched towards me "You didn't think Raia killed me did you? He couldn't because he was worried about you so prepare to die!"

From its hand black bolts shot out –_SWORD VENT_- I remembered Raia's trick and jumped off of them, the shock went from my leg to my head in a second with every step. I launched off and grabbed my whirling blade before bringing it across Terror's face, right down the middle.

The winged demon fell back and roared, I fell next to Eaton and took the Summon Vent Cards Tiger and Imperer gave him. –_SUMMON VENT_- Soar, Flight and Bull appeared before me –_ADVENT_- Dragredder descended and the four beasts charged at Terror.

Leo was watching the battle and as he reached for his deck he noticed Tai and Cecil "I've been searching for you two…what are you doing here?"

"We felt the disappearance of a rider and decided to check it out, but if you want to fight then…" they pulled out their decks "HENSHIN!"

Knight stared at Tiger and Imperer "Seems to me that teams are sprouting up everywhere."

Tiger shook his head "In the end, I'll be the ultimate victor…but for now, Imperer's help isn't stopping me from achieving my goal, although you let Zolda get away...that wasn't cool." –_STRIKE VENT_-

Imperer shrugged "We almost killed him once, we'll do it again, but instead of fighting amongst each other, we'll Final Vent his ass together." –_SPIN VENT_-

-_SWORD VENT_- Knight caught his blade and charged towards the other riders.

Terror fell to the ground tussling with Dragredder as Soar and Flight disappeared into their cards. Bull erupted in flames and charged into the mess as Dragredder returned to the skies. There was an explosion and Terror was shoved across the ground.

Terror got up and laughed "You are indeed strong, but I am the ultimate winged demon, I won't fall to your petty attempts."

Eaton looked at his deck glow _"Your determination is admirable, I will allow you to join the rider war as a stand in for Scissors, have fun." _He threw the deck in the air and Vent Buckle appeared, but rather than horizontally flipping it made vertical moves. "HENSHIN!" he caught the deck and placed it inside, reflective rider images rotated vertically and fused with him.

I turned to see Eaton as a black rider "Professor? It worked?" he walked up next to me "Let's take him down." –_ACCELE VENT_- the rider ran at super speed towards Terror and up his body, kicking and punching all the way before aerial spin kicking the demon's head and knocking it to the floor.

-_WHEEL VENT_- Psycorogue appeared and transformed into a motorcycle. "Kevin! Join me!" I nodded and we both took out cards –_FINAL VENT_-

I leapt into the air and he started up the cycle before going into a tailspin. "Dragon Rider Kick!" He spun faster and faster then became a tornado "Dead End!"

Terror stood up "Never!" we both crashed into him and finally destroyed him.

Tiger and Imperer jumped and together they side kicked Knight's sword, the force pushed him down on his back and he rolled out of the way of the drills and claws. He shot up and made an attempt to gash Tiger, but his claws shielded him. Imperer leaped over him and brought his knee to Knight's face.

Knight fell back again "_They are strong and well coordinated together…this isn't good._" Knight stood up –_NASTY VENT_- The screeching halted them and Knight charged and swung his sword wide and into Imperer. Sparks shot out and he fell to his side while Tiger turned and tried to cleave Knight.

Knight flipped over him and sliced him in the back before kicking him down on his face. –_FINAL VENT_- Knight leapt into the air and Tiger turned over, grabbing his reformed axe –_FREEZE VENT-_ Knight fell back down noticing Darkwing froze before joining with him.

-_FINAL VENT_- Imperer pointed at Knight as an army of gazelles sprang from behind him and ran Knight over. Imperer leaped after them "Drive Divider!" his knee caught fire and he rammed it into Knight's head.

I stood next to Eaton looking at the fourth winged demon, who is now a Kaijin Summon Vent card, "Wings is in Ohja's possession, and I have Soar, Flight and Terror..."

I handed them to Eaton "Maybe you can use these for something Professor."

He nodded "Thank you, Kevin." Ryan joined us and thanked Eaton for letting him rest in his house "Kevin, with Pierce gone we're going to have a slightly harder time finding his boss, Mark, or Lyle."

I nodded "Let's get a move on then." Eaton folded the cards and took a laptop "I'll join you, as Alternative, I can help you."

Ryan looked at me "Alternative? He actually became a rider?" I nodded "Apparently a voice told him that he would be allowed to 'rider-it-up' alongside us."

"Odin." Ryan whispered.

As we exited, Ryan was about to say something when Leo stumbled into view, bleeding heavily and collapsing in front of us.

Tai and Cecil walked side by side, somewhat happy with the result of their last battle. Cecil sighed "It's true we thrashed, Knight, but he got away, I wanted to Crystal Break his ass."

Tai nodded "We'll get him next time, for now, let's just enjoy the fact that we've made two riders run from us, two veteran riders, I have a feeling we'll be the last two standing and have an epic final fight."

_So there is Alternative, is it Alternative Zero? No not really but if you want it to be...why not? :D_


	11. Survive

**Chapter 10 – Survive**

Leo woke up in a hospital bed and recalled how he got caught off guard by Tiger and Imperer's team work and how he had forgotten about Tiger's Freeze Vent, also known as the BS card.

Ryan walked into the room and nodded towards Leo "I'm guessing a fight didn't end too well for you eh?"

Leo turned away "Its only because it was two on one, those fools wouldn't survive a day on their own."

Ryan walked over to him and pulled out a card "Here, take it." Leo looked at the Shippu Wing Survive card "Is this because the original Raia gave the original Knight the card?"

Ryan: Possibly, but it's not because I can't fight, it's because I really can't use it to its full extent, I'm sure you can though.  
Leo: No, I'm not taking it; I can fight with my own strength.

Ryan: Are you sure?

Leo: Yes, so take it and go back on your noble mission to kill corrupt riders, but remind Kevin for me that I'm going after him soon.

Ryan pocketed the card and walked over to the door "Ryan, Mark is Kamen Rider Gai; he is extremely powerful, so I'm warning you, and Survive might not be enough, even if you, Ryuki and the new rider guy teamed on him."

Ryan nodded slowly "It had to be Mark; he did a good job never showing his true self to us but rather only appearing as Gai to attack us. How did you know that?"

Leo laid back down "I received a letter from him for a challenge…but I was distracted by the battle against Terror…" he threw the letter at Ryan who took it, thanked him and left.

Back at the college Baron turned to Aaron "Can your Biogreeza do me a favor?" Aaron looked up at him "Sure, Biogreeza is bored after all, I don't want to spoil his fun, what is it?"

Baron: Can it attack someone for me?

Aaron: Yes…who?

Baron: I want to draw out Kamen Rider Femme.

Aaron: Dude, that's a low blow.

Baron: I'm not going to fight her; I just want to see her in combat

Aaron: You have bigger things to worry about, Kamen Rider Gai is here.

Baron: What? Why?

Aaron: No clue, probably cause I'm here though…and cause I want the rider war to be war like.

Baron: So that's why you hung around…to get Ryuki and Raia back here with you, me, Femme and Gai!

Aaron: Of course, man I don't do anything unless there is a very good result and a good slice of cake in it for me.

Baron: Damn it! Damn you Aaron!

Aaron: Cool.

As they drove Ryan looked at his mirror and noticed the same bike had been following them for some time. The man on the bike showed him the purple rider deck "Lyle!"

He stopped the car and got out to face the snake. I got out along with Eaton but Lyle shook his head "No, no, no, another rider is working hard for a massive battle, how about we save this till we're back at the college eh?"

Ryan shook his head "No, we're on our way to meet with Mark." Lyle nodded "Ah yes, he sent me a notice that he was going to fight Verde again so I was going to go watch, you can wait at his place for a few hours then, or fight him now."

We looked at each other and got in the car. Lyle laughed and the four of us drove in another direction towards the college. _"Damn, with so many of us in the college including Gai and Ohja, we'll be attracting a lot of hate, and a lot of demons."_

Baron and Aaron walked out into the parking lot where Mark was walking into "Well, it's so nice that you would come out to greet me!"

"I'm doing so to keep my students out of this battle!" Baron yelled. Mark shrugged "You aren't my interest, my interest is Verde." He showed his gray deck as Baron and Aaron revealed their green decks, "HENSHIN!"

Ryan parked the car and we got out and turned to the windows. I noticed Lyle do the same on his bike "HENSHIN!"

Zolda fired in Gai's direction but he merely walked towards him as the blasts glanced off –_STRIKE VENT_- "Metal Horn." Gai said, the head of Metalgelas flew in and attached to his arm, he pointed the rhino's horn at Zolda and ran towards him, stabbing him powerfully and pushing him back and down to the floor.

He then turned to Verde "You'll pay for making a fool out of me!" Verde shrugged "You look cool, can I copy you? Can't hear your answer!" –_IMAGE VENT_- Verde transformed to look just like Gai with his Metal Horn equipped.

The rhino riders collided and tried to force each other to the floor; Zolda stood up and placed another card into his gun –_LAUNCH VENT_- He fired the shoulder cannons into the two Gais, one fell over while the other turned and charged swinging the horn and missing Zolda as he stepped back. "So you're the real one!"

"It should be easier to tell for you!" as he raised the horn the second Gai came up behind him and stabbed him in the back. Zolda took the chance and fired into Gai, tossing him back.

Verde let the form go and began jumping around "That was fun, let me try this now!" He pulled out a card pulled up his clip and placed it in before letting it snap back into his visor. _–HOLD VENT- _A yo-yo materialized and he tossed it over, it wound around Zolda and he used his strength to swing him into Gai who just stood up, tossing both the giants over.

I stood next to Raia and Alternative as Ohja sized us up "Three on one? Lucky for you all, I'm still in a bad mood, I almost killed Knight but he bailed on me, damn Trick Vent, but none of you have one, so when I kill you, you die."

I charged at him first –_SWORD VENT_- I jumped into the air and caught the blade before bringing it down on the earth as he jumped away. Raia took that chance and leaped after him –_SWING VENT- _Ohja grabbed the whip and landed across from Raia as the pink rider tried to take it back –_STEAL VENT-_ It disappeared and reappeared in Ohja's hands. He swung it wide and struck Raia, knocking him over.

Alternative followed it up by jumping over and rolling under the whip –_SWORD VENT_- He jumped high and caught the blade, slicing the redirected whip in half and landing in front of Ohja.

Ohja jumped above the sword slash, spun and kicked Alternative in the face and away –_ADVENT_- I took that chance and charged, stabbing him in the abdomen, the shock threw him down but Venosnaker tore out around me and attacked Raia.

–_ADVENT_- Psycorogue and Evildiver shot out of the earth and grabbed Venosnaker, while it struggled to shake them off Raia and Alternative joined me. Raia pulled out another card. –_COPY VENT_- With our three swords we charged at Ohja who cracked his neck again –_SUMMON VENT_- Wings appeared and flew straight into me.

Raia and Alternative leaped and slashed Ohja along both his arms. He fell back and turned "There they are!" Alternative looked in the same direction as Ohja and saw the other group "More riders…three of them!" Ohja turned back as Alternative tried to stab him, he grabbed Alternative's sword and tore it away from him before kicking him back and slashing him across the torso.

Zolda got up "Verde! What are you doing?" Verde just laughed as he pulled out another card "Did I ever say I would team up with you Principal Baron Baxter? No, no, not at all, you just assumed and you know what that means!"

–_ADVENT_- Biogreeza appeared behind Zolda and wrapped its tongue around him, then swung him around in circles before letting go and throwing the gun rider elsewhere. Gai then stood up and turned to Verde.

He charged and rammed his metal horn into Verde who fell back; he then began smashing it against him "Die you bastard!"

"Not cool man!" –_CLEAR VENT_- Verde disappeared and Gai quickly reached for another card –_CONFINE VENT_- Verde reappeared and looked at himself "What?" Gai turned to the charging Biogreeza–_CONFINE VENT- _Biogreeza disappeared.

Gai spun back around and kicked Verde to the ground "Confine Vent? That's cheap ass! And why do you have two?"

Zolda got up weakly and turned to see four other riders fighting "Excellent...now I can take out six of you bastards at once." –_ADVENT- _Magnagiga rose from the ground and raised its arms firing missiles towards the other brawling riders.

Ohja kicked back Alternative and Raia then glanced in my direction –_STRIKE VENT_- Fireballs launched and impacted him, he fell over and began rolling down the cliff. "Look out!" Raia yelled as a group of missiles crashed all around us, we threw ourselves over but I lost sight of the others and hit the ground hard. _"Instead of rolling over the cliff I got launched off…ouch, damn it."_

Raia and Alternative stood and faced Zolda who was standing next to his beast, Magnagiga. Ohja also stood up "You!" Zolda grinned and pulled out his Final Vent card "Goodnight!"

-_SURVIVE_- "Shippu Wing!" Raia's armor broke off for the golden form and he jumped onto Vileseeker. Together they knocked over Magnagiga and Zolda fell back "Damn you Raia!"

I got up along with Alternative who took another card out "Survive…" –_WHEEL VENT-_ Psycorogue appeared and shifted into his motorcycle form, Alternative got on and took off towards Zolda and Ohja before tail-spinning around to face Raia. "So that's Survive Form? I'd like to use it, give me the card Raia."

I arrived just in time to see Raia pull another card out –_ADVENT_- Vileseeker appeared and struck Alternative, knocking him off Psycorogue.

"So you wanted to find and join with the corrupt riders, didn't you Alternative?" Raia stated as he took another card out.

Alternative stood up next to Zolda and Ohja, he turned to them "I can create survive cards for all three of us!" the riders looked at each other. Ohja turned to Raia "Survive eh? That means much more power right? Sounds good to me…"

-_FINAL VENT_- I jumped up with Dragredder as Raia jumped onto Vileseeker again "Dragon Rider Kick!" "Fatal Poison!" the two of us launched at the three riders, Psycorogue jumped in the air and took both the hits, falling back and exploding.

When the smoke cleared the three riders were gone.

I looked at Raia "I'm sorry; I thought I could trust Professor Eaton." He looked at the spot where they were "Me too…"

We turned and exited Alternate World.

Gai approached Verde "I've confined Biogreeza and your Clear Vent, you can't Final Vent me and your yo-yo tricks don't affect me." He took out his Final Vent card

"Now hold still, the pain will only last one long and awful moment filled with agony. Verde sighed "Right."

–_FINAL VENT_- "Hishouzan!" Gai turned around –_ADVENT- _Metalgelas appeared in front of him as Knight drilled into his beast.

During the explosion, Verde slinked away laughing to himself.

_Alternative betrayed his fellow riders for the company of Ohja and Zolda, can I get a WTF mate? lol_


	12. ReClash

_When I finished 10 I realized that the battle was really short, think of the fight in this chapter as the direct continuation cause all the same riders are there...except for Verde_

**Chapter 11 – Re-Clash**

I sat in Janie's room still recovering from the battle against Ohja and the shock of Professor Eaton's betrayal. "I thought he was so sincere…"

Ryan nodded "He heard Odin's voice…maybe Odin did something to him, awoke a slumbering greed, who knows, all I know is he is our enemy and has teamed up with the corrupt riders, we need to do away with them all."

We all stood silent and then someone opened the door "Jake?"

Leo entered the room "I'm down with going after the corrupt riders…I need to pay Lyle back for almost killing me anyway…and that non-rider shouldn't have been created in the first place."

I stood up "Leo? What are you…when did you get here?" he shrugged "I left to take care of Verde and Gai, but Gai is really fast for a big guy and he blocked my Final Vent."

Ryan sighed "Yeah, that's Mark, but now that he lost Aaron he is going to go back to biding his time…but what about Tai and Cecil? Weren't they your original targets Leo?"

"Well I can't take them alone since they're never apart so I've decided to group up for a bit, but if you want to go after the other three instead, I'm down with that too." He answered.

Janie looked at me "Kevin, I want to help you fight…please."

Kevin: What? No, that's not the point!

Janie: I know, but I want to help you.

Kevin: But-

Leo: Just let her come, she is going to whether or not anyway.

Kevin: Butt out Leo!

Ryan: He is right.

Kevin: Fine…but stay close to me, Janie.

Janie: I will.

We all turned and Jake opened the door "Hey guys, going out for another fight? That's cool…mind if I tag along?"

The five of us got into Ryan's car and he drove off back to the lab that Eaton was using.

The Summon Vent Wings, Flight and Soar cards were changed into three Survive cards. "Like the Shippu Wing, but these are Terra Feathers, they'll only work once each and with the Summon Vent Terror still here, we'll have a shot at the other riders." Eaton said.

The two took the cards and nodded, Mark entered the lab "Is Aaron here?" they turned and Lyle laughed "Aaron? You're obsessed…but to answer your question, no, I actually thought you took care of him already."

Mark growled "I'll take care of all of you!" he held out his deck and they did the same "HENSHIN!"

Gai held out his arm as the Metal Horn came to him and charged towards Zolda who was holding one of Magnagiga's horns and they clashed. Zolda used his other arm to shoot Gai in the chest but it was completely ineffective against his armor "Nice try." He pushed the green rider away, and then stabbed him with the horn protruding from one of his shoulders.

Ohja flipped into the air and brought the staff down on Gai's head. He barely felt it and kneed Ohja in the gut. "Talk about a hard head." –_ADVENT_- Venosnaker charged in and knocked Gai over.

"Talk about one angry snake bastard!" –_ADVENT_- Metalgelas sprang out from the earth and tackled Venosnaker.

Alternative took out two cards –_SWORD VENT_- he caught the sword –_ACCELE VENT_- he dashed forward and all around Gai, hitting him multiple times before being knocked back.

The three regrouped and pulled out the same feather card, Alternative's leaned left, Zolda's leaned right and Ohja's stood straight –_SURVIVE_- "Terra Feather!" they all yelled.

Their armor broke off to a form with gold accents; Magnagiga transformed into a massive tank, while Psycorogue grew a propeller on his back and flew into the air. Venosnaker grew wings and its mouth widened with greater fangs.

Zolda leapt onto the tank –_SHOOT VENT_- the main cannon came off in his hands, he held it over his shoulder and fired a powerful burst into Gai that lifted him through the air and caused him to crash to the floor.

When we arrived there was no one in the lab. "Everyone, check the monitors and the windows!" _"They started fighting amongst themselves or what?"_

"Found them! Over here!" Jake called. We ran over there and each took a computer "Look out Ohja, Zolda and Alternative! Ryuki, Raia, Knight and Femme are joining the brawl!"

"HENSHIN!"

When we got in, Psycorogue was overhead raining lasers on Gai who was hiding behind Metalgelas. We also noticed a much fiercer Venosnaker and a tank with Zolda on top. Raia gasped "All three of them are in Survive Form!"

I turned to Femme "This is going to be harder than I thought, let's go get back at Alternative." She nodded and we charged towards the black rider.

Knight turned to Raia "Go into Survive and get Zolda, I'll go for Ohja again."

-_SURVIVE_- Raia leapt onto Evildiver as they transformed and flew over towards Zolda who noticed them "They're here! Nice…" –_ADVENT_- Raia jumped off and Vileseeker shot into Magnatera while Zolda jumped off and fired his massive tank cannon at Raia.

The blast created a massive crater and knocked Raia back and down. –_STRANGE VENT_- He glanced at the new card _–TRICK VENT_- Seven other Raias appeared and all eight armed their visors with the Shoot Vent and fired at Zolda.

I jumped and kicked Alternative in the face, he fell over and called "PsycoCrasher!" the transformed robot turned around and fired at us, leaving Metalgelas to fall exhausted.

Femme turned –_ADVENT - _A large swan flew in and rammed into PsycoCrasher, causing him to spiral and crash into the ground.

Alternative jumped away as I called my sword –_ACCELE VENT_- He ran past me and jumped, taking my sword before coming down, I lost count as to how many times he struck me with my blade but I fell clutching my wounds.

He turned to Femme –_SWORD VENT_- Her long golden blade landed in her outstretched hand and she charged towards him, leaping gracefully over his repetitive attacks. She slashed him in the back and then stabbed him, forcing him to the floor.

Knight was close to Ohja when the enraged Venosnaker charged in and knocked him aside –_SWORD VENT_- The sword landed nearby as Knight got up, Ohja called his sword and ran at Knight. Knight got up and countered with his visor, the force of Ohja's blow knocked him back to the floor.

-_NASTY VENT-_ Darkwing flew over and Ohja looked at it laughing "Ineffective!" Knight got up and kicked him in the face before grabbing his blade and turning around to counter Ohja. "You are quick Knight, but not fast enough to defeat me!"

The Raias all fired at once and Zolda fell, "Damn you and your stupid tricks! I'll get you all now!" –_LAUNCH VENT_- two side cannons shot out from Magnatera and he gripped them both. He let loose a rain of lasers on the Raias, destroying all the clones and knocking the real Survive Raia back.

_-FINAL VENT- _The tank cannon and side arms returned to Magnatera and Zolda leapt inside of it "Apocalypse!" there was a massive explosion as the rays fired toward Raia. Vileseeker got in front of him as well.

I noticed the massive explosion before turning back to Alternative who came at me with my own blade. I dodged his attack and then kicked him back before grabbing the sword and taking it back. PsycoCrasher descended as Alternative grabbed one more card –_SHOOT VENT_- The propeller folded into a long cannon and he fired a missile into me.

I fell hard on my back and watched Femme run towards him, she sliced each missile in half and leaped onto the gun before stabbing Alternative in the face. He fell back and took out another card roaring –_FINAL VENT_-

"Crash!" PsycoCrasher ignited and moved in for a kamikaze attack. Dragredder appeared and used his sword tail to slice PsycoCrasher in half and the robot exploded, for good this time.

Alternative shook his head "Pathetic robot." He turned to Femme "You can't kill me Janie…" –_FINAL VENT_- Blancwing flew behind him and let out a gust that propelled him toward Femme who sliced him down the middle, breaking off his fake Survive armor.

He fell and tried to get up, I turned to him with my Final Vent card "Eaton…this is for betraying us."

"Kevin, Janie…have you two really fallen so low as to kill another human being!" I looked at my card hesitantly but opened up my dragon visor.

"I killed Scissors, its true it felt wrong…but I know I'm doing the right thing in getting rid of riders like you."

–_FINAL VENT_- I turned around "That wasn't me!" I then noticed Gai jump on Metalgelas shoulders and hold out the Metal Horn in front of him.

"Heavy Pressure!" Metalgelas charged and the horn began to glow, I jumped aside and he ran straight into Alternative, for a brief second I saw the horn protrude Alternative.

"I wanted…power!" there was an explosion as Metalgelas ran through and Gai leaped off.

He turned to me and Femme "That was my payback for the bastard." He limped away with Metalgelas and disappeared. Femme turned to look at me "You killed Scissors?" I nodded; she then placed her hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

Knight moved back as Ohja Survive neared him "Gonna call Darkwing?" Knight reached for his Advent card but Ohja laughed and used one "Too bad, you should have been faster." –_BEAST VENT_- Darkwing appeared and rammed into Knight knocking him aside.

Ohja laughed and ran forward but I intercepted him and kicked his sword away before turning and slashing him down the middle with mine. Femme joined me and kicked him back as well. Ohja looked at us and cracked his neck "Well, there are three of you now, pathetic…I'll finish you all quickly."

Raia tried to get up but couldn't Zolda walked over to him then fell to his knees gasping hard as the fake Survive armor broke off and Magnatera reverted to Magnagiga. "It's like wearing tons of weight underwater…I can't take it." He tried to grip another card but couldn't.

Knight ran over and helped Raia up "Use it…" he said "This is a _real _Survive card, I know you can." The Raia armor broke off and Ryan fell to the floor holding the Shippu Wing Survive card.

Knight turned to face Zolda with his blade and charged over to him, one slash caused him to yell and fall back, Knight then took another step and stabbed Zolda, there was a powerful force and the big rider fell on his back.

"That's just cause I felt like it…next time we meet I'll really kill you." He walked over to Ryan and took the Shippu Wing, and then he helped him up and out of Alternate World.

Femme turned to me "Ryan is gravely injured, Leo is with him." I groaned "So he left us to deal with Ohja?"

The snake fell down to his knees as the fake armor broke off and Venosnaker's vile add-ons faded away as well. "Alternative…those damned fake survive feathers do nothing but exhaust us…you planned for this to happen!"

I turned to Femme and signaled her to fall back "Why don't we kill him now?" she asked. I shook my head "Alternative is dead, that's enough for now…and despite the fact that they're evil, it feels wrong to kill them this way."

As we ran off Ohja yelled after us "You'll regret this!"

Back in the lab Leo was standing over the fallen Ryan. "He took the full burst of Zolda Survive's Final Vent, it's no wonder he isn't doing well at all."

Leo took out the Survive card and looked at Ryan "He gave it to me…so I'm taking it…who knows, it may come in handy when I track down Tiger and Imperer."

Leo turned and left, I told Jake to help me carry Ryan, he still had his deck so he wasn't dead, surviving that chaotic attack was a feat I don't think I could ever do.

Mark held Alternative's deck in his hand "Why did Odin allow this guy in the rider battle?" he turned around and threw it off the overpass to the cars below, "I don't care what happens to that deck, but right now I have one kill, and while it may be one fake kill it's still a kill nonetheless."

Aaron looked over his cards "That Gai guy could have easily killed me if it wasn't for Knight…that's a bad thing…and so frustrating. Next time I face off with Gai, I'll win."

The last demon fell and dissipated before Tiger, he grinned "That's 143, how'd you do over there Imperer?"

"Drive Divider!" his flaming knee crashed into the serpent demon's head and it exploded "I've killed 157, so I'm winning right now Tiger, want to keep going?"

He shrugged "I don't know…it's a bad thing to stay in this dump for so long." Imperer nodded "Noted, by the way, I'm hungry." The rider pair took off, joking the whole way.

Lyle sat at the side of the road later that night grinning "So, Kamen Rider Gai killed Alternative…Gai, I'll find you and take you down to prove my superiority over Gai _and _Alternative, screw Survive!" he began laughing.

Baron sat in his office, gravely wounded "This won't heal so easily…I'll have to take out the riders I thought I'd have a little trouble with…Ryuki, Femme and Imperer, before I die." He turned around in his chair and thought of how to do this.

_Right there was more of the Tiger-Imperer tag team, Lyle wanting to be the Rider Killer and Baron dealing with his injuries  
If you look around the internets you can find Zolda and Ohja Survive, as for Alternative, just use your imagination and don't worry it's not much now that Gai killed him :D_


	13. Being a Kamen Rider

_Good news: Two riders are dead, gooder news: Janie is staying! :D_

**Chapter 12 – Being a Kamen Rider**

I breathed a sigh of relief when the doctors said Ryan would be alright, we need his help now more than ever. Especially if Janie is going to keep fighting alongside us, I brought that up a while back and she won the argument.

_Kevin: Janie, you helped us a lot but now you have to go back to the college, I don't want you to become Femme anymore!_

_Janie: That's not your choice to make Kevin!_

_Kevin: I know! But I'd feel better if I knew you were safe._

_Janie: How can you know I'm safe if you can't see me? Isn't it easier to keep me safe if I'm fighting right next to you?_

_Kevin: You're right…but Janie…_

_Janie: It's alright Kevin, we're stronger together anyway._

_Kevin: You're right, man, you're always right._

_Janie: Of course._

_She then hugged me and smiled "I love you Kevin, remember that." I nodded and kissed her._

So she was fighting alongside Ryan and I whether I liked it or not, and truth be told, I think I feel better about this situation now. We still need to track down Lyle; Kamen Rider Ohja is getting desperate because he wants to live up to the tales of the Rider Killer.

"So aside from Ohja, we need to relocate the runaways, Tai and Cecil, I have a feeling those two may become troublesome in the future if we let them go, especially since they're both really ambitious." I said aloud.

Janie nodded "I knew Tai was competitive…but do you think he'll really try to kill us all?"

"Well, Leo was almost killed by them, he was lucky as hell…actually; the same goes for Baron, Tai and Cecil aren't to be taken lightly." Jake added.

"By the way…Kevin, do you really think Eaton completely betrayed us? The cards left Zolda and Ohja in a perfect state to be killed…and we didn't take the chance…"

I turned to Janie "I don't know…" Jake shrugged "Whether or not he meant to, he is dead now and the other two got away so…"

I nodded "Yeah, well until Ryan gets better lets fully plan out our next move." the other two agreed and we all sat down to discuss.

Knight reaches into his deck and pulls out the Shippu Wing, he opens his sword visor and puts the card in but nothing happens. "Why can't I use the Survive card?" the demons that were waiting for something decided to move in, angered he threw his visor and charged at them barehanded.

Tai and Cecil finished eating and upon exiting noticed another rider sitting on the side of the road looking at the sky. "It's the weird color, crazy rider." Tai said quietly.

When they got close he turned "Ah, Tai and Cecil, I've come to tell you that Knight has a Survive card and is planning to take you two out."

Cecil laughed "Take us out? Last time he tried that we thrashed him!" Aaron shrugged before spinning around and dancing away. "Wait!" Tai called.

Aaron: Do you want to fight me?

Tai: No…how did you find us?

Aaron: I have a thing called Rider Senses, if I try hard I can find you guys even when you aren't transformed and in Alternate World.

Cecil: Can we do that?

Aaron: If you focus, you can teach yourselves, it also helps you keep track on the riders that are still alive, Scissors stand-in Alternative was killed by Gai a while back.

Tai: Alternative? Must've been a short lived rider…

Aaron: He was, oh well, I'm more interested in fighting Gai again and getting him back for beating me last time.

Cecil: Kamen Rider Gai?

Tai: He is supposed to be tough, tell you what, how about we help you out, what's your name by the way?

Aaron: I'm Aaron or Kamen Rider Verde, and I think that'll work, you two mind throwing away a few cards?

Cecil and Tai glanced at each other before looking back at Aaron who gave them a vile smile.

Baron stepped out of Alternate World and cracked his knuckles "I'm ready…now to find my students and do away with them, they shouldn't have joined this battle in the first place.

He closed his eyes and easily located Ryuki and Femme, obviously together, near Raia as well. "I might have to take Raia out as well…" he left the office and walked out of the school

"Professor Eaton is a prime example as to why not just anyone can be Kamen Riders…to be a Kamen Rider you have to have a strong will, you can't let even a little of Odin's influence corrupt your judgment, I may be an evil rider but I'm not corrupt, Aaron is a prime example of a rider gone wrong and his strength shows."

I sat on a couch in Ryan's apartment with Janie leaning against me, sleeping. I looked at her nervously _"Why did she have to be given a deck? It makes it easier explaining things and such but…I can't stand the thought of another rider killing her." _I shook my head_ "No…I'm not going to let anyone kill her, as long as I'm alive…" _I nodded to myself then turned and noticed Jake walk by.

"K…things have gotten a hell of a lot better for you since you got the Ryuki deck eh? You've become a superhero…" he then pointed at Janie "You got the girl of your dreams, you've killed another man, and a bad man at that, that makes you more of a man you know? I mean you may be upset about it, but it just proves that you have the guts to do anything…and did I mention you got the girl of your dreams? Man, I'd like to be a rider just for that privilege."

I shook my head and smiled "It may be mostly true but…Tai, I respect him for what he has done for the college and Baron…but if they're desire is to kill the other riders and they will do it, then that puts Ryan and Janie in harm's way so I need to stop them." I looked at Jake who was getting something to eat and laughed "By the way, Jake, I know you were there in the beginning but is it alright to skip college like this? I mean…"

Jake turned around and laughed "You're asking me that? Dude, I would rather watch riders and demons battle it out for two worlds through a window than sit in a college class!"

"But what about your future?" I asked. We both stared at each other for five seconds then burst out laughing.

Mark sat in his office and looked at Pierce's seat then over to Lyle's seat "Three Kamen Riders are coming for me…no wait…four…but they're not all together. Verde and Ohja are after me, Verde for revenge and Ohja because he has something to prove, but why Tiger and Imperer…and Knight…well, well, looks like all of them are headed this way. Isn't that interesting?"

He took out his Gai Deck and dropped his sunglasses on the table before showing his deck to them "HENSHIN!"

Aaron stopped causing Tai and Cecil to bump into him, he turned to them and nodded, the three then moved over to a grocery story window "HENSHIN!"

Lyle stopped as he emerged from the trees and looked at Mark's office building "Hen…" he looked down into a puddle "Shin…"

Leo came to a dead halt as the five rider signals grew stronger and vanished, he dismounted from his bike and showed the side mirror the Knight Deck _"My predecessor won the old war, I know I can do this."_

"HENSHIN!"

Janie stood up and knocked me over "What is it?" I asked. She turned to me "Five riders just entered Alternate World…not sure who but it's going to be a big fight and I'm pretty sure one of them, maybe even two are going to die."

Jake flew right past us and crashed on the couch, we turned to see Baron "Two are going to die…you…and you…" he grinned.

I took out my deck "Baron, you've decided to target us first instead?" he nodded "It's because you all made mistakes in joining this war, you should have given me the deck that day when you were dragged into Alternate World, no…I should've killed you and taken it…I held back. But now I won't make that mistake, I will redeem myself as Kamen…Rider…Zolda!"

Janie got by my side "We'll do this together." I nodded and we turned to the TV while Baron turned around to the window "HENSHIN!"

Gai stood as Tiger and Imperer charged past Verde and leaped into the air "So…you got help?" Verde laughed "Yes, the best help ever, the turbo tag team that defeated Zolda and Knight."

Tiger rammed his axe into Gai's side and Imperer brought one elbow into his shoulder. Gai punched them both, throwing them back and to the floor "Too bad, I'm impervious" -_ADVENT_- Metalgelas tore out of the earth and body slammed Tiger. Imperer turned "Hey!" -_ADVENT_- Gazelles surrounded Metalgelas and began attacking him while Tiger rolled out, coughing.

Tiger turned to face Gai "You must have a weak point!" -_STRIKE VENT_- Gai laughed -_CONFINE VENT_- the Des claws disappeared and Tiger looked around, Gai charged in and kicked him to the floor before whipping around and slashing Imperer with his shoulder horn.

-_SPIN VENT_- "Nice one Gai! But get a load of this!" -_CONFINE VENT_- Imperer leaped into the air and punched Gai in the stomach "My drills…where the hell did-" Gai grabbed Imperer, spun him around and threw him into Tiger, who was charging towards them.

Gai laughed "Some help you got Verde!" he charged at his rival who jumped high above him before landing a kick on his head and knocking him back. -_HOLD VENT-_

"They helped me a lot indeed!" he wound the giant and swung him back and into the earth then lifted him and brought him crashing down again. He repeated while laughing before releasing and sending Gai soaring and skidding before crashing into a few burnt out buildings.

Tiger and Imperer stood next to Verde "It worked...he went and wasted his Confine Vents!" they laughed.

-_ADVENT_- The three were brushed aside by a giant snake and Ohja came running towards them laughing "Perfect! Four of you, I'll even the score now!" he leapt in the air and brought his staff down onto Imperer's head before spin kicking him back to the floor.

Tiger got up and charged towards the snake, repeatedly swinging the axe, but Ohja easily moved back and away, avoiding all the attacks. He then spun and knocked the axe out of Tiger's grip before jumping and tornado kicking Tiger back to the floor.

Tiger turned "Wait Verde, what about our cards! We don't have many!" Verde shrugged "Your fault!" he turned to where Gai was thrown and ran after him, leaving the pair with the murderer.

Ohja took out his Final Vent card "Which one of you should I do away with?" before he could use it a screech was heard. -_NASTY VENT_- Ohja turned as Knight landed and sliced him down the middle. There was a spark shower and Ohja stumbled back, Tiger and Imperer noticed Knight and got into their action poses "You are the one after us! Well we aren't going to take it!"

I stood next to Femme facing Zolda, the first rider I 'met' "It's been fun Principal Baxter…but now I'm going to do what I can to defend the Real World and as of right now, that means I have to do away with you."

He nodded "You may have had 'fun' defending the world from demons and defeating the corrupt riders but you can't defeat me, even with your girlfriend…simply put I am a superior rider."

He took out a card and I charged over to him and leaped into a kick to Zolda who dodged to the side, before he could retort Femme stabbed his hand that held his blaster visor, causing him to drop it and move back. "Very smart…"

I ran over to him and leapt into the air before swinging my leg; he grabbed it and swung me around and into the ground. He stomped over me towards his visor but Femme leapt in front of him and fence-stabbed him with her visor again, he grabbed the blade "Took the hit, for this!" he swung her around as well and she fell near me. "Janie!"

He grabbed the visor and flinched _"Damn, she really got my hand." -LAUNCH VENT_- "So I'll go hands free!" he fired the shoulder cannons and they exploded on us. We both flew in opposite directions and he turned towards Femme -_GUARD VENT_- he fired at her solid cape shield, it shattered and she fell back down "You two don't completely understand what it means to be a Kamen Rider, without that knowledge you can't beat a more experienced and understanding rider who still has his head."

I stood up and opened my dragon visor "I do know what it means to be a Kamen Rider…to defend the people of our world from people like you! You may not be corrupt but you sure as hell aren't a helpful soul either!" -_STRIKE VENT_-

Dragredder joined me and we both unleashed a thread of fire towards Zolda who turned and fired into them creating a big explosion between them before running towards me while firing his shoulder cannons. "This is all one battle after another Ryuki; you can't get tired now and expect to beat me later! Day by day Raia, Knight and I fought before the other riders began entering…if you can't handle this you will die!"

As I took the brute force of his attacks and fell against a rock wall I realized what Zolda was doing _"He isn't corrupt…he may not even want to kill me…he is doing so to teach me, to tell me that if I want to kill the other riders I have to fight like he does…he remains my teacher through all this…"_

Blancwing descended after Femme activated her Advent card and flapped its great wings creating a feather torrent that took Zolda into it and dropped him elsewhere. She ran over to me and helped me up "I understand now…Zolda…no Baron, I'll end this right!"

Femme looked at me "What are you talking about?" It turned to her "Zolda is not only our human teacher, he is our rider teacher…while we may still be enemies he is helping us in his own way." She looked towards Zolda who fired his visor towards us. We dove aside as the ground exploded.

"So what is he to us?" she asked, I looked at Femme then back at Zolda "I don't think I can label him anything…"

-_STRIKE VENT_- Gai grabbed his Metal Horn and faced Verde who laughed "This is going to be fun, right Gai?" he ran at him and was hit hard with the horn to his chest. Verde stumbled back and Gai jumped high and brought the horn down in a vertical crash. Verde flew and rammed through a destroyed building nearby "Don't underestimate me Verde, just because I don't have my Confine Vents…"

-_IMAGE VENT_- Verde adapted to Gai again and rammed into him with his copy metal horn. The real Gai fell on his back and Verde began smashing the horn against him "Hah! What are you going to do now Gai? You can't withstand your own power!"

Verde backed off and pulled out another card and placed it into his clip "This is going to be fun, revenge is indeed very sweet!" it retracted back into the visor attached to his thigh -_CLEAR VENT_- The Verde-Gai copy disappeared, Gai looked around "Indeed, showing off my Confine Vents was stupid and not realizing why you 'teamed-up' with Imperer and Tiger was also very stupid."

Three piercing blows hit him in the chest, side and back and he fell before rolling over and tossing his horn into space, hitting Verde who fell and his Clear Vent flickered before readjusting "Hmm, guess I'm not use to the weight you carry."

"Keep talking Verde, its helping me." Gai said as he stood and spun, before punching into the air and hitting Verde in the face.

Knight kicked Imperer away and slashed Tiger across the chest, the two fell to the ground and Knight nodded "I've gotten much stronger since last time and you two seem to have been outsmarted by Verde, he clearly used you."

Tiger stood up -_ADVENT_- Destwilder charged in and knocked Knight over before dragging him across the ground.

-_SWORD VENT- _Ohja appeared and slashed Tiger before running over to Imperer as he stood and slashed him as well. He skidded to a stop and turned around, throwing his sword into Tiger who fell back. -_FINAL VENT_- Venosnaker approached but Tiger gripped his axe and another card -_FREEZE VENT_- Venosnaker held completely still and Ohja cursed before running towards Tiger and kicking him in the face.

Imperer stood and ran over, landing a few blows on Ohja's back before giving him a rising kick and knocking him into the air. Tiger grabbed Ohja's discarded sword and jumped after him, slashing him back down to earth.

Knight shook off Destwilder and turned to the other three "You won't be able to stand after this!" he took out the Shippu Wing and placed it in his visor "What?" Imperer kneed Knight in the face and Tiger stabbed him with Ohja's sword, knocking him back. Imperer pulled out his Final Vent card -_ADVENT_- Evildiver flew by and knocked Imperer over before doubling back and ramming down on him.

Tiger helped his partner out of the dirt and noticed Raia approaching with his hand reaching to the sky -_SWING VENT_- "What's wrong you two? Lost your cards on Verde's prank?"

Tiger growled "We don't need them to defeat you of all riders!" Imperer dusted himself off "Well said partner, bring it Raia!"

"Knight, do you understand what it means to be a Kamen Rider in your position? Once you figure that out, the Shippu Wing can truly be used." Raia told him before charging towards the tag team.

Knight looked at the Wing _"I always thought I was supposed to win because the first Knight did…but no…that's not the reason at all."_

Ohja charged at Knight -_STEAL VENT_- Knight's sword disappeared and materialized in Ohja's grip as he brought it down on Knight, knocking the bat rider away.

Verde stood up "Not funny, I'm invisible! You know what? Fuck this! Fuck you! I've had it! Kamen Rider my ass!" he took out another card and Gai backed off "Just die." -_ADVENT_- Biogreeza appeared and shot out its tongue, connecting with Gai and swinging him around, then tossing him in the direction of the other battles.

Verde took his Final Vent out and ran after Gai.

-_SHOOT VENT_- Zolda fired the bazooka towards me but with my Guard Vent up already the burst only knocked me down, Femme flew through the air and landed smoothly behind Zolda, as he turned she leaped and kicked the bazooka from his grip before slashing him during her second spin and forcing him back.

-_SUMMON VENT_- "Get him Bull!" my bull demon fired up and charged into Zolda, detonating on impact. I reached into my deck and pulled out another card, when I looked at it I gasped "Rekka Wing Survive…it's the Left Wing…"

Zolda struggled to get up and I looked at Femme and nodded "I've discovered why we were all chosen to be riders…I know the truth." I raised my hand with the Survive wing and my dragon head visor expanded into a dragon grip.

-_SURVIVE_-

_Nice ending huh? Ryuki now has his Survive mode -before- Knight, isn't that cools :D_


	14. Fight to Survive!

_Now with Ryuki Survive can they pull off a win?_

**Chapter 13 - Fight To Survive!**

Ohja stood and looked at the frozen Venosnaker with fury, "That's it!" he pulled out the Summon Vent card left over from his 'alliance' with Eaton -_SUMMON VENT_- Terror appeared then contracted itself into a feather -_SURVIVE_-

Ohja took it in "Terra Feather!" his armor regained its fierce edge and became sharper while Venosnaker tore out of the ice and grew back the wider fangs and wings. He cracked his neck and moved towards Raia, Tiger and Imperer before noticing Gai struggling to stand "Excellent…you killed Alternative didn't you?"

Gai growled -_FINAL VENT_- he leapt onto Metalgelas and extended his metal horn "Heavy Pressure!" Gai and Metalgelas charged towards Ohja -_BEAST VENT - _Metalgelas stopped and threw Gai off before charging towards him and knocking him over.

Ohja laughed and charged towards Gai, he leapt into the air and corkscrew kicked Gai in the chest. The bigger rider fell back again and tried to get up "What did you do to Metalgelas? Why did he attack me?" Ohja shook his head "Don't you know in Survive form I get new vents including Beast Vent which turns a monster on its master."

"That's a BS card then…do you really think it is alright to kill him like that?" Ohja and Gai looked up to see Verde on the angered Venosnaker. He jumped off and landed between the riders before turning to Ohja "I'm going to defeat Gai alright?"

Ohja turned towards Raia, Tiger and Imperer then back and cracked his neck "I don't care if he is beaten down or what…he is mine!"

Verde took that time to leap and kick Ohja Survive away before flipping back over to Gai.

Raia leapt away from Tiger and shot his whip at Imperer who caught it with his arm and pulled Raia close enough to shoot his knee into the pink riders gut and then turn around and knocked him down with his elbow.

Tiger spun his axe and ran over to the fallen rider before being struck by Ohja's snake staff. "I've come to defeat you fools!" –_SHOOT VENT_- A large purple cannon fell onto his shoulder and he fired towards Imperer and Raia.

The explosion lifted them and he jumped after them, kicking both with one air split before landing and turning over to Raia "You are going down first!"

Imperer got up and took out a card "They replenish over time?" then he began coughing _"The poison of this world may replenish our rider cards but it also harms us." _

He put the card in his knee visor –_SPIN VENT_- "Tiger, we need to get out of here soon, we can reuse our cards now, let's do away with Ohja!" He gripped his double drill and charged towards the snake rider who stood up and quickly jumped over him –_ADVENT_-

The furious Venosnaker shot forth and rammed into Imperer throwing him back before being assaulted by Destwilder. Tiger stood –_STRIKE VENT_- He moved towards Ohja and leapt into the air along with him, slashing with his massive claws as Ohja spun past him.

When they both landed, sparks shot out of both of them, and then they turned and charged towards each other again. This time Ohja fired his cannon, Tiger protected himself with his claws and the powerful blast exploded against them. Ohja ran right up to him and spin kicked him back before bringing his staff around into the claws.

Tiger swung out with both his clawed arms before leaping and kicking Ohja in the chest, he then swiped with each of his claws, tearing into Ohja and knocking him back. "Just because you are in that fake Survive doesn't mean you are stronger than me!"

Imperer ran over to Ohja and leaped into the air, and flipped over before double kicking his back and knocking him face first to the floor. Tiger pulled out another card "Finally!" –_FINAL VENT_- "Crystal Break!" Destwilder landed on Ohja and dragged him towards Tiger who then rammed one claw into his lower torso and lifted Ohja into the air. "You can't defeat the ultimate tag team!"

He threw Ohja away and began coughing, he noticed Ohja's Survive form broke away "Might need to hit him once more…"

Imperer got in front of Tiger "I'll do it!" Raia then appeared and knocked Imperer aside before turning and kicking Tiger in the face. Ohja laughed and stood up slowly "Whether you meant to or not, you made a big mistake not letting them kill me."

I leapt into the air in my new Survive form and kicked Zolda on his chest, there was a shockwave and he was thrown away. He slowly got back up "I'm not going to take this slowly anymore, Ryuki, this is the end!" –_FINAL VENT_-

He stood up and placed his blaster in the back of Magnagiga "End of the World!" when he pulled the trigger all of Magnagiga's weapons opened up and fired towards me and Femme. I quickly grabbed her and fell to the ground as everything exploded around us.

The missiles and lasers headed onward towards Tiger, Imperer, and Raia, the three riders turned too late and the blast knocked them all away.

Knight looked up at the devastation and put the Shippu Wing away before charging into the field "I'm going to win with my own power!"

Zolda looked at the devastation and laughed to himself before Femme reappeared "How did you?" –_FINAL VENT_- A gust of wind from Blancwing blew Zolda and Magnagiga through the air towards Femme who spun her blade and leapt into the air before slicing both of them.

Zolda fell to the ground and then Magnagiga crashed next to him; he looked up to me as I called on my new Sword Vent. I watched Zolda stand up and aim his blaster at me before firing, I deflected all the shots with my sword and jumped into the air before striking him down the middle, I spun around and slashed him a few more times before taking a step and stabbing him.

Magnagiga boosted itself back up and aimed at me before firing its missiles, clearly it didn't like seeing its master getting his ass kicked.

The blasts to my back knocked me over "Damn, I was hoping Femme took you down!" –_ADVENT_- Dragredder appeared and his armor broke off into a bulkier dragon with longer arms and legs, Dragranzer. He shot out massive meteors towards Magnagiga, the explosions knocked it back over as Zolda fired towards me.

I noticed this time and jumped aside just as Femme jumped in and got Zolda in the back "How is it taking on two powerful riders, Zolda? Do you think you can defeat us like this?"

Gai got up and charged towards Verde, missing with his shoulder horn as Verde flipped over him, then jumped and kicked him back to the ground "Gai, you were a powerful rider…" –_FINAL VENT_- "However, you spent too much time behind the desk letting Ohja and Scissors cover for you, you deserve this."

Gai got up and tossed his metal horn into Verde who sidestepped it and launched into the air, Biogreeza appeared and shot its tongue into the air, it hooked and redirected to wrap around Verde's legs. He swung down into Gai and grabbed him before being launched into the air as the tongue let him go.

Verde spun around in the air with Gai before landing and ramming him head first into the ground. Verde then let go and stepped away "Death Punish…" he turned and walked away as Gai fell from his upright, upside-down position onto his back.

Mark appeared in Gai's place and stretched one hand towards Verde "This isn't the end…Aaron…" his hand fell and his armor flashed before self destructing.

Verde raised one arm and caught the Gai Deck as it flew towards him from the explosion. "Three down…"

Ohja got up and turned to Knight and Raia "Tiger and Imperer bailed didn't they?" Knight nodded and then coughed and fell to his knees "They were smart…this poison could kill us before we do, we should pick up the fight later."

Ohja shook his head –_SWORD VENT_- "Hell no, I'm leaving your corpses here." He ran towards Knight and their swords clashed. Weakened by the poison, Knight was easily pushed back and then had his sword kicked from his grasp before being stabbed. Ohja turned as Metalgelas, angered by its master's death charged towards them. Evildiver moved in as well and rammed into the rhino but was easily thrown aside.

Ohja turned back to Knight and Raia "Another rider seems to have been killed which means I have to kill at least one of you to be on par." He charged towards Knight –_FINAL VENT_ - he turned again and noticed Evildiver double back with Raia on board –_GUARD VENT_- Venosnaker wound around Ohja as the two impacted its side and threw both snake and rider over.

Knight turned to Metalgelas which rammed into him and knocked him over. As he stood up the rhino creature ran towards him roaring "I didn't even kill your master!" it shoved the bat rider into the dirt with a loud crash. Knight got up and shook it off before dodging another charge "That's it, I've had it!"

–_FINAL VENT_- "I'm not going to lose to a rider-less beast!" he charged with his sword visor towards Metalgelas then made a mighty leap over the rhino and spun around to slash it in the back. Darkwing arrived and flew down as Knight jumped back to avoid Metalgelas' counter.

Darkwing joined with Knight and he flew high into the air hearing Metalgelas roar below them "Hishouzan!" Knight shot back down at an extreme speed as the Darkwing Cape wrapped around him. With the massive momentum he easily sliced straight into Metalgelas and there was a resulting explosion.

Knight stood in the smoke laughing to himself "I have yet to best another rider yet I've killed two rider beasts…that must count for something."

He turned towards Raia and Ohja who were still fighting and tried to walk over there but fell "I can't make it…I've got to get out of Alternate World."

I turned around to notice only Ohja and Raia were fighting, Tiger, Imperer, Verde and Gai were all gone "Did they get killed…Knight!" I noticed Knight lying on the floor before I heard Zolda cough and turn away.

"As much as I want to finish this fight, the poison of this destroyed world could kill us, it's affecting all of us, look at Knight, clearly he's not doing too well. It also seems that Tiger and Imperer were smart to bail when they did."

Zolda turned and left, I ran over to Femme "Get out of here, Femme; I'll help Raia against Ohja." She shook her head "No, I'll go too!"

We ran towards the remaining riders as Ohja slashed through Raia's whip and then kicked him back to the floor. "This is it for you…trying to keep the war from being won was a bad choice Raia." –_FINAL VENT_- "No, Raia!"

He flipped into the air as Venosnaker arrived and backed up before forcing his master forward. "Veno Crash!"

Raia turned in our direction while coughing and nodded "You can do it Ryuki-"Ohja crashed into him and with ten hits from his mighty scissor kick, Raia was thrown through the air and landed elsewhere.

Ohja laughed as he held out his hand and Raia's deck appeared, he turned and walked away.

We got to Raia as Knight dragged himself to him "I've done nothing but wind up broken, beaten and scarred…when it comes down to it, you two are the only ones who can bring peace to our World."

Knight stood up slowly "We have to go…Ryuki, Femme, we must check into a hospital." We looked at Knight then back at Raia who nodded, the armor faded to show Ryan who nodded himself, before closing his eyes and laying his head back down.

I got up and walked away with Femme and Knight, when we reached an exit I heard the explosion of Raia's armor.

Elsewhere a black being rose from the burnt earth of Alternate World and looked at his hands as they gained a physical and human form. In front of him there was a black light, he reached for it and heard Odin's voice.

_So Verde killed Gai and Ohja killed Raia, that is four riders out and what is this mysterious lifeform rising from the earth of Alternate World...it's easy trust me, go with your first instinct :)_


	15. Regroup

_Title says it all, with Ryan gone that leaves Kevin in the pilot seat, what will we do with an unexperienced leader? jk jk, btw this story doesn't reach 30 chapters, just sayin, forget me and enjoy_

**Chapter 14 – Regroup**

When I came to, I was in a hospital room, I vaguely remember the large amount of demons watching the battles between all the riders _"That was truly what the rider war is intended to be like." _I got up and yawned, also remembering that it was Leo's suggestion to check into the hospital, just in case.

Jake appeared and grinned "Hey, how is the big bad winner doing ha-ha, you totally thrashed Baron, and thanks for that cause the bastard knocked me out."

I nodded "But I didn't get the chance to kill him…although we lost Ryan."

Jake looked down "Yeah that's not so good…it was the purple rider right? We've got to find that guy as soon as possible!"

Then Tai and Cecil appeared behind Jake and yelled in his ears, he fell to the floor and cursed at them as they laughed. I looked at the other riders "What are you two doing here?"

Cecil shrugged "My partner was feeling sick so we came here, turns out I wasn't doing too well either, it was Alternate World's fault, that battle lasted too long, we've met up with the rest of your gang too."

Tai turned back and walked away "We'll get you all next time, Cecil and I will finally fight once all of you are out of the way."

They left as quickly as they came and Jake stood back up rubbing his ears "Those two are real jokers when they aren't trying to kill anyone, it's odd to see them as such violent 'I-want-to-kill-you' kinds of guys, after all their pranks."

I stood up and walked past Jake, "Where are you going?" he called "To find Janie, what else?"

While checking through the halls I noticed Leo leaving "Hey! Isn't it too soon to be going back out and after the other riders?"

Leo turned "Possibly, but I'm not going out to look for a fight, with Ryan gone I need to find my own way to use the Shippu Wing, it's still a shock that you managed to us the Rekka Wing before me…"

"Leo…you were one of the first to become a rider, you think you can elaborate more on that? I know a bit about the others like Tai and Cecil are ambitious and want to be world-renowned, Baron wants to rule both worlds, at least that's the way I see it, Aaron and Lyle probably want to enslave both worlds…but you, I have no idea."

Leo shrugged "I'll tell you some other time, right now, I have a reason to search for, a reason as to why I would want to be a Kamen Rider in the first place."

When he left I entered Janie's room and smiled when I saw her "Are you feeling alright, Janie?" she nodded "Of course, I've had a nice long rest for once, especially since that battle against Baron was very intense."

I nodded and sat next to her as she sat up "How about you Kevin, are you feeling better?"

I shrugged "I'm glad that we won in a way, but we lost Ryan, he knew much more about being a Kamen Rider than anyone else. On top of that Mark is dead too, leaving us with a mostly crazy group of enemy riders."

Janie: Verde, Ohja, Tiger and Imperer…

Kevin: Aaron, Lyle, Cecil and Tai…they aren't the most loving people

Janie: True, what about Leo and Baron?

Kevin: I don't know, but if Baron threatens us again, I'm not holding back.

Janie: Neither will I…so will the two of us be the only riders left when we are done?

Kevin: That's what it seems like now…

Janie wrapped her arms around me "This is going to be a long road." I looked at her and nodded "Yes…very long…" I then turned around and kissed her "But I will protect you even if another set of riders appear."

"Scissors Deck is in the hands of the Dragon Rider while Aaron holds Gai's deck and Ohja holds Raia's deck…" a man looked at Alternative's deck "Mark threw this away because to him it was a _fake_ kill…what he didn't know was that regardless Odin, approved of Alternative's hidden desire."

The man put the deck in his pocket and turned around to a map of the entire state and moving dots signifying the riders. "Nine riders…add in the four that have fallen and Odin, that is fourteen…it seems another one has indeed appeared."

He turned around "Odin, what are you planning with this new rider?" the voice came from everywhere and nowhere all at once "It doesn't matter what I'm planning, he appeared because Ryuki accessed his power, the power of the Ryuki deck is unlimited, something like this was bound to happen."

The other man shrugged and then Odin added "Is there something wrong? You have the job as watcher of the Rider war for me…"

The man nodded "I know…" Odin sighed "I must go now, back to the one who can use my deck…" he vanished leaving the man alone in the dark.

Baron looked at his shaking hand "I shouldn't have run…the injuries from all my battles won't allow me to continue at my optimum strength." He stood up and took out his Zolda deck. He looked into the mirror in his office and saw Kevin "What? You came after me!"

He showed the mirror his deck and a Vent Buckle attached to his waist. "HENSHIN!" he placed the deck inside and reflective rider images combined with him to form Zolda "You shouldn't have come for me, now I'll kill you." He jumped into Alternate World after Kevin.

Janie, Jake and I thanked the hospital staff for taking care of us and left, our goal was still the same: take down the corrupt riders, as of right now, that includes Verde and Ohja, Tiger and Imperer would come later along with Zolda.

Janie turned "It's only been a few days but I think I just felt Zolda…" I looked at her "Zolda? Baron is already in Alternate World? We gave him a massive beating; I didn't think he'd bounce back so quickly."

Jake turned and gasped "Professor Eaton!" we looked back at a stop sign and saw Alternative in the metal pole. I shook my head "It can't be…we saw him get killed by Gai!" grasping my Ryuki Deck I showed it to the pole "Wait, Kevin, it's too soon…"

I hesitated and Alternative disappeared "Why is Alternative here? Eaton was killed…Mark should have his deck."

"But Leo told me Mark was killed by Aaron so Aaron should have Alternative and Gai's decks." Jake commented. I nodded "That would make sense…can you use another rider's deck? And if so why would Aaron want to use Alternative's deck?"

"Standing around isn't going to solve anything, let's find Leo, he may know something." Janie stated, the three of us turned and stopped "Wait without Ryan we don't have a ride…"

Jake laughed "No worries, I've got a gift for you guys while you were out!" he pointed back to the hospital lot towards a three motorcycles, one was red, another was white, and the last was orange.

"How did you get those, Jake?" I asked, Jake laughed and ran over to his orange cycle "C'mon lets go find Leo!"

Zolda looked around for Kevin, but found nothing "Where are you! Come out and die!" –_STRIKE VENT_- Zolda turned as a black flame crashed into him and threw him far across the field. "What was that?" he yelled as he struggled to stand.

Zolda then saw the rider that attacked him "Ryuki?" it pointed at him and then made the cutting gesture along his neck before pulling out another card.

Zolda shook his head "You aren't Ryuki, who are you?" –_SWORD VENT_- the rider charged towards Zolda, catching the black blade as it fell from the sky. As he neared, he disappeared and Zolda fired at thin air "What?" the rider appeared behind him and with one slash forced Zolda to the ground.

"Remember this…" the rider said before turning and leaving.

Leo sat alone thinking about the rider war and how he hasn't killed another rider yet. "Kevin came much later and yet he killed Pierce, although I helped him by destroying Volcancer…as for the other dead riders…" he sighed and then turned quickly as demons sprang out of a passing bus and began attacking the people nearby and ramming themselves into buildings.

"Why are the demons attacking? Wasn't their only desire to possess the rider decks?" Leo asked himself before pulling out the Knight Deck "HENSHIN!"

Janie and I stopped and turned in sync "Demons…but why?" Jake stopped and looked back "Demons are attacking? Maybe it has something to do with Alternative's reappearance."

I turned to Janie and she nodded, we parked the bikes on the side of the street, I turned to Jake "Action time, once again." We showed the bike's mirrors our decks and Jake laughed "I love this part!"

"HENSHIN!"

Knight charged towards three shelled demons and rammed into them, along with the demons, Knight entered Alternate World. He summoned his sword and ran towards the angered demons while lifting the sword and brought it into one's head, it exploded immediately after and he turned to the other two who began to run away.

-_ADVENT_- Darkwing flew in and knocked them both over, Knight leaped onto one and slashed it right in half. As it exploded he turned and tossed the sword straight into the other, impaling it.

A few more appeared as he picked up his sword "I don't know what you demons want…well yeah, I do, but I'm not going to give you my deck!"

Femme flew above me as I slashed through an army of shadow beings, causing them to dissolve as I severed them in two. She landed in front of another bull demon and brought the sword visor down and through it; the bull fell back and erupted in flames. –_SWORD VENT_- her twin-sided blade shot out of the sky but before it reached her something jumped through the air and took it.

We turned to see a caped demon "I am Crown…a great demon commander, you riders may be fighting amongst each other but for fun and training, countless demons have been killed, I'm here to take you two down."

"Crown…is there a leading group of demons?" I asked. He grinned "Of course, Stag, Beat and Terror were great leading figures, but now they're gone!" he charged towards me with Femme's blade and slashed wide allowing me time to jump but in the same instant he brought the sword up and cut me vertically before spinning and striking me twice more.

"He has enhanced speed!" Femme yelled and ran at him with her sword visor.

Knight breathed heavily as the last demon fall before him "Ryuki and Femme are here…but what are they fighting? Why do I detect two more riders?"

He turned and ran in the direction of Ryuki and Femme.

-_SUMMON VENT_- Bull appeared and rammed into Crown, Femme flipped over him and took back her sword before turning and slashing him across the back. Bull ignited in flames and ran into Crown who grabbed his horns and spun him around.

I ducked as he threw Bull over me, who then exploded in midair "You're a pretty tough demon, but not even you can defeat a dragon!" –_ADVENT_- Dragredder descended and flipped around, causing its bladed tail to run straight across Crown.

He fell back clutching his wounds and jumped into the air, then formed two flaming auras and tossed them at me. –_GUARD VENT- _Not very useful, the blasts tore through them and I was sent flying.

Femme took the chance to stab at Crown's back but he flipped over her –_FINAL VENT_- a twister flew right past Femme and crashed violently into Crown, there was an explosion and Crown was sent flying, when he landed he coughed "Damn it…" the leading demon then rolled over and struggled to stand.

Femme turned to the motorcycle which transformed into Psycorogue and next to him stood Alternative, he looked at crown "I am Alternative, for that reason I should rule Alternate World right? It makes logical sense anyway!"

Crown stood and faced the new opponent "No, Alternate World belongs to us, the demons!" Alternative shrugged "Well then, you made a big mistake!"

I ran next to Alternative "Professor Eaton…no you aren't him…" the artificial rider nodded "I am Alternative II, put simply I'm just using Eaton's deck because I'm bored being the silent watcher."

He turned to Crown –_ACCELE VENT_- They both ran faster than I could tell and began crashing against each other, kicks and punches rained down on each other.

I turned to Femme "What do we do?" she shrugged "He doesn't seem to be an enemy; I'm going to help him."

Knight arrived and saw Alternative fighting a caped demon "Alternative…I thought he was dead, now is my chance!"

-_FINAL VENT_- Blancwing flew near the two and blasted a feather gust at them, both were sent spiraling and Femme jumped near Crown "Misty Slash!" she sliced him in half and he fell "I'm…a…king!" he then exploded on the ground.

Alternative landed awkwardly and then fell on his back "I've always wondered what it was like to be helpless…that was very odd."

-_NASTY VENT_- Darkwing flew over head and the three of us fell to our knees as Knight leaped over us and brought his blade down across Alternative.

"What are you doing Knight?" I asked. He took another card out "Fixing a mistake!" Alternative took out a strange card from a deck holder on his side rather than his deck, he slid it across the arm unit and it burned away –_RULE VENT_- Knight stopped moving "What?"

Alternative sighed "I'm the 'ref' of the Rider War; you aren't allowed to attack the ref dumbass." –_EXPEL VENT_- Knight then disappeared and Alternative turned to us "Don't you hate it when people don't follow rules?"

We followed Alternative and exited Alternate World, Jake saw the new guy "Is that Alternative…wait don't answer that, of course."

The man was old and wore a suit, his glasses also needed adjustment and he had short gray hair. "It's nice to meet you instead of watching you fight all the time; I've always wondered what the riders were like."

"I'm going to get straight to the point, who the hell are you?" I asked. He smiled "I am the referee of the Rider War, I was appointed by Odin to watch the battles and make sure rules aren't broken, if they are, I use my Special Vents as you saw me do to Kamen Rider Knight."

"Rules?" Janie asked "Since when have there been rules in this life or death plane?"

"Think about Kamen Rider Gai, he didn't fight much because I made it so he couldn't, he broke the rules by having the other riders fight for him, or Kamen Rider Ohja, and I had to keep him out for a bit because near the beginning he attacked the riders whilst in their human form. Kamen Rider Verde needed a special time out because, well put simply, the powers drove him nuts."

Jake whistled "That's actually really badass…I want to be Kamen Rider Referee!" The ref laughed and showed Jake his referee deck before turning back to me and Janie "You two haven't broken any rules yet, that's impressive."

"Wait, teaming up with other riders or planning to keep the war going indefinitely have nothing to do with any rules?" I asked.

He shook his head "Nope, teams are allowed because in the end they will turn on each other for the ultimate prize and everyone dies, so when the last riders die off due to, you know, being old, the very last one will have won and gets to face Kamen Rider Odin, of course at such an old age they will be killed, that I can assure you. Then with Odin the victor, he will Time Vent the war and start it over…oh wait, I shouldn't have said that…"

_Oh no, what will the group do now that there plan has been rendered pointless!? And Kamen Rider Alternative II is the 'referee' wtf? lol, i went with the idea and it flew_

_btw is it bad to forget the copyright thing? I'll go back...maybe, but for now the Riders and concept are (C) to their owners, not me, but the people are mine_


	16. Full Redirect

**Chapter 15 – Full Redirect**

Leo woke up, he was lying on the sidewalk, he stood and looked around "Rule Vent…what the hell?" he showed the mirror his deck "That bastard isn't going to get away with 'Expel Venting' me…hey, where is my vent buckle?"

He looked at his deck and there was a note on it "To Kamen Rider Knight, you are not allowed in Alternate World for 24 hours due to attacking the referee…" he crumpled the note, roared at the sky and stormed away.

In my apartment we all sat silently as the referee or Vent, which is his name, or at least he says it is, continued to apologize.

"So, this will all start over if the survivor looses to Odin in the final battle?" I shook my head "I can't believe it."

Vent stood up and turned to leave "Once again, I'm terribly sorry, I shouldn't have said that, but now that you know, maybe you'll rethink this postponing plan."

When he left Jake sighed "This is unbelievable, so all our plans just went down the drain…Ker-flush!" I nodded and looked at Janie who was sitting on the couch looking out the window. "Well, we get the ability to control the worlds and basically wish for anything, maybe we could wish for this whole thing to never have happened."

Jake turned "That happened after the first war right? Look where we are now! War #2, you want to leave this up to another group of riders to settle what we couldn't?"

Despite the fact that he wasn't a rider, Jake was actually 100% right this time "So we have to do this and have our wish granted…we have to kill each other."

Just then my door was kicked in and Baron walked in and held his Zolda Deck out towards me "Rematch, this time I'll kill you for real!"

I got up "Rematch…for losing to me and Janie before?" Baron shook his head "No, for coming to me and then beating me down with cheap surprise tactics!"

"I haven't fought you since you ran away that one time! I have no idea what you're talking about!" I yelled.

Baron put the deck down "Then it really wasn't you…well Kevin, there is a rider that looks just like you, he attacked me."

I raised an eyebrow "A rider that looks just like me…where did he come from?"

We all turned to the TV at the same time "Ryuki?" indeed it was a copy rider that pointed at me and walked away.

Baron and I held our decks to the TV "No one copies me! HENSHIN!"

I ran alongside Zolda to the copy Ryuki which laughed "Copy? I'm an improvement of the original!" cracks formed on him and the red Ryuki armor broke away revealing a black version of my armor and the eyes glowed a blood red. "I am Kamen Rider Ryuga!" –_ADVENT_-

A black dragon tore out of the earth and coiled itself before spinning towards me and Zolda, we were both thrown into the air and Ryuga jumped after us, splitting into two and rider kicking us back to the badlands.

Zolda rolled over –_SHOOT VENT_- he turned and fired his bazooka to Ryuga who slapped the missile away with his hand –_SWORD VENT- _"Don't think you can fight me like you fight Ryuki!"

He ran at an intense speed past me as I tried to kick him; instead I felt a hundred hits and was blown back. Ryuga flipped over Zolda, then back again, "Hold still!" he brought his sword down and severed the bazooka in half before leaping and aerial spin kicking Zolda in the head. The green rider fell to the ground and Ryuga flipped away laughing.

A blade sliced through the air and into Ryuga's side, he fell over and turned to see Femme running at him. "No one copies my boyfriend!" she leapt into the air and pulled out a card –_ADVENT_- Blancwing flew straight towards Ryuga. He stood up and pointed it at "Dragblacker! Lunch!" his dragon flew in again and tail swiped Blancwing away.

Ryuga approached Femme and threw her blade back "Come, show me what you're made of." She took her blade and ran towards Ryuga bringing it down on his, sparks shot out as the blades clashed over and over again.

I stood up "She really is a better fighter than me." –_LAUNCH VENT_- Zolda roared as his shoulder cannons fired towards Ryuga and Femme, the black dragon rider kicked Femme away and turned to slice the blasts, shattering them. –_STRIKE VENT_-

I quickly drew out my card –_STRIKE VENT_- I got next to Zolda with Dragredder behind me, we launched fire threads while Zolda fired his cannons at Ryuga and his dragon's black threads.

There was a red and black flash in between us that threw me and Zolda to the floor.

Ryuga turned –_FINAL VENT_- A feather burst caught him and he went spiraling through the air as Femme jumped "Misty Slash!" she caught Ryuga with a powerful slash and he fell to the ground.

He got back up slowly "You are the better challenge…but I haven't seen the other riders in action yet. They should all know that a thirteenth rider has joined the war, Kamen Rider Ryuga!"

In a black flash he disappeared and Femme ran back towards the fallen riders.

Baron, Janie and I launched out of the TV and landed on the floor trying to catch our breath while Jake whistled "You don't look too good, did you lose to the copy Ryuki?"

I stood up "He is a dark version of me, Kamen Rider Ryuga and even his beast Dragblacker is just like Dragredder."

Baron stood up slowly "He is a very good fighter…clearly there is more to him that we don't know…"

Janie sat on the floor hugging her knees to her chest "He is much too strong for a new rider and…he sounded like Kevin, what if underneath the armor he looks like him too?"

Baron turned to leave "Sorry about your door, I knew that wasn't you Kevin, but I had to threaten you because I knew he'd want to find the 'real' him."

I nodded as Baron walked outside and disappeared then helped Janie up and turned to Jake "Another rider…Ryuga…this war just gets worse as time goes on."

-_FINAL VENT_- "Drive Divider!" Imperer brought his flaming knee into the demon's face and it flew through the air and landed amongst others and they were all caught in the explosion.

-_FINAL VENT_- The last one turned to run but was grounded by Destwilder and dragged over to Tiger "Crystal!" he stabbed it in the torso and lifted it into the air "Break!" it then exploded while he laughed.

The two exited Alternate World and gave each other a leaping high five when Vent appeared "There is a thirteenth rider in this battle, be careful." They looked at each other then at him "Another challenger…interesting but, who are you?"

Vent fixed his glasses and smirked "I am Vent, I'm holding the Alternative Deck since Mark threw it away but don't worry, I have no intention of fighting you."

He walked away and Tai turned to Cecil "Let's be on the lookout for this rider, who knows, he may even come straight for us."

Cecil nodded "I'm hungry, let's go get something." As the two walked away, Ryuga watched them from the mirror they just exited.

"Tiger and Imperer, the ultimate tag team…they may be fun to fight in the future but they've been toying around with demons, I'll get back to them."

Lyle held the Raia Deck and examined it "I need another one…but who should I find and kill…" he turned around and noticed a rider in a window, he stepped out and pointed at Lyle "Kamen Rider Ohja?"

Lyle stood up "Hmm…what did Ryuki do to his armor…no…you're another rider." The rider nodded "I am Kamen Ride Ryuga and I'm currently looking for a challenge…do you know where Kamen Rider Knight is?"

"Knight…is nothing compared to me! HENSHIN!" he followed Ryuga back into the mirror.

I stood and turned to Janie and Jake "We have to kill all the other riders…unless we want to go through all this again."

Janie nodded slowly, I looked down "I don't want to lose you Janie, we'll figure it out, but while we're together we have to do away with the other riders, namely the Tiger and Imperer team, Verde and Ohja."

We each got on our cycles and drove off to find our target riders.

Meanwhile, Leo stood silent "Vent…the referee of the Rider War, talk about one strange fellow." Leo turned around to see the man who he knew had to be Vent.

"Well your time on Alternate World suspension is almost up, if you want you can travel a few miles east and intercept Ryuki and Femme who are determined to kill all the other riders or go south about 30 miles and join the battle between Ohja and the newest rider, Ryuga, your pick…" Vent turned and walked through a door in space that disappeared after he closed it.

Leo got on his bike and drove off "Ryuga…"

_The ref's name is Vent, odd eh? lol and yes he was the watcher speaking with Odin or Odin's being whatevs_


	17. Determination

**Chapter 16 – Determination**

Ohja fell back and gripped his chest, he breathed heavily and walked towards Ryuga "You are very strong indeed, truly worthy of being killed by me!" as they charged towards each other Evildiver appeared and rammed into Ohja, knocking him over "So, you're here for your dead master?"

Ryuga sighed "Thanks for running my fight you damn fish!" Ohja stood up and took out a card –_ADVENT_- Venosnaker charged in and grabbed Evildiver in its mouth, crunching down on it, swinging around and throwing it to the floor.

-_FINAL VENT_- Evildiver got up and charged towards Ohja as Venosnaker forced him forward into his scissor kick "Veno Crash!" the forces hit each other and exploded.

Ohja landed on his side and Evildiver landed upside-down, no longer moving. "Damned fish…" Ohja cracked his neck, and Venosnaker roared in victory as Evildiver exploded.

Ohja turned and noticed Ryuga left "Raia got in my way…even after I killed him…" he looked at the flames and ash left over from Evildiver "…but I think I got the last laugh."

Upon exiting, Lyle felt the movement of nearly all the other riders and ran to his motorcycle, jumped on and drove off "Three more kills; I need three more kills…"

Tai and Cecil lay against the walls of an old building in an alley "Well Cecil, want to go track down the other riders?" Tai asked.

Cecil nodded "Yeah…wait…I feel them…just like Aaron said, I feel two riders headed this way…perfect!"

Aaron woke up and yawned; he then took out Gai's deck and laughed "Good times…" he felt two riders approaching two others and another one headed in the general direction. "Another gathering, I think I'll just stand by and watch."

He rolled off his canopy and grinned "This is going to be a really fun time."

Janie and I dismounted and walked off while Jake parked "You guys drive too fast, the cops are going to catch up to you one of these days."

I took off my sunglasses and turned to Janie "Where are they?" she turned away then back "This way…"

Jake got up and laughed "I love it when that happens!"

In an empty park, Tai jumped and kicked straight through a stone wall while Cecil launched his fist into one, both cracked and then completely shattered "We've bulked up this whole time, Ryuki and Femme have nothing on us!"

Ryuga stood watching them from the reflection on a slide nearby "Fight riders, show me what you are all made of…show me your determination."

Lyle stopped the bike and glanced straight through many trees at Leo "Knight…here to redeem your worthless self again?" Leo pointed at Lyle and drove off towards the other riders, Lyle laughed while following the other rider.

Baron got up from his bed and looked at his shaking hands "Time to end this war…" he got up and left the room "I'm going to join this new battle, and I will victor over all the other riders!"

"Tai…" Janie said softly as the other man turned around and smirked "Well, well if it isn't my college mates? Check out my new buddy Cecil, together we are an unstoppable rider team."

I glanced at Cecil who gave a toothy grin, just like a tiger "Well this will be good…two on two." Tai turned to Cecil and nodded, they both pulled out their decks and held them to us "I like the sound of that!" Cecil exclaimed.

"Just to be clear…we have nothing to talk about, right Tai?" I said lowly. The other man shook his head and laughed "No, K, we have nothing…to talk about."

Janie turned to me and I nodded, "Jake, hang back and watch this epic win." the four turned around and faced a lamppost, slide, swing chains and the hanging bars "HENSHIN!"

I dove into Alternate World and turned quickly to Tiger who ran towards me and swung his axe very quickly, crushing the earth in my place as I launched into the air -_SWORD VENT_- I caught the blade and spun in the air before bringing it down on Tiger's axe. "I've been waiting to test out my training, it's time to let loose and go wild!"

He ran at me and tackled me to the floor, we rolled over a cliff and crashed at the bottom, and he got off me and knocked my sword away before kicking me in the stomach a few times. As he turned to pick up his axe I rolled away and grabbed my sword, countering his cleaving bash in time. "You have gotten much stronger Tiger."

He nodded "However, if I recall, I thrashed you last time and would've killed you if it wasn't for Femme, now she is busy with her buddy Imperer so I'll do away with you!" He thrust his axe aside, along with my blade and grabbed me, lifted me into the air and flipped over and rammed me back-first into the ground.

Femme stood across from Imperer who was hopping around "This is going to be fun; I've been waiting for a great fight!" Femme looked down but spun her visor sword and ran towards Imperer _"This is for our world…we must…kill people…to save the future…_"

Imperer leapt over her blade and kicked her in the face, as she stumbled back he landed and dashed forward before bringing a rising knee into her gut. As she flew he jumped in the air and flipped around, bringing his leg around in a wide arc and connecting with her back, knocking her back down. He landed on his hands and flipped over to his feet before spinning back around -_SPIN VENT_- His double drills tore out of the earth and he caught them "Come on, wake up, I don't want this to end too soon!"

Back in the real world, Vent appeared next to Jake and grinned "Want to get a closer look?" Jake turned to him "What do you mean?"

"I'm the ref, I can get you the best seat in the house!" with a wave of his hand the park disappeared and the burnt out Alternate World replaced it, the pair were in the air above the battle.

Jake whistled and then laughed "Connections rock." Vent joined him in laughing as the riders continued their life or death battles.

I stood up and back flipped away from Tiger who brought his axe back around "You might want to get your sword back….but remember…I will be the one to slay the dragon." I turned around "So that's your catchphrase? Good to hear it since Knight seems to have forgotten all about his!" -_ADVENT_-

Tiger ran towards me he activated another card -_FREEZE VENT_- Just as Dragredder neared and opened its mouth it froze. I turned and cursed "I forgot about that one!" He rammed the axe into my back and I fell on my face. -_STRIKE VENT_ - He threw his axe into the air and it divided into two huge Des Claws.

They joined with his arms and he ran over to me as I stood up. He ran me through with both claws and lifted me before throwing me back against the cliff wall. I grabbed my sword and turned to strike Tiger who guarded with one huge claw. My blade got caught in between the long clawed fingers; his second arm came around and cut my sword into bits.

I fell back and coughed before placing my hand on my chest _"He is very strong…but I can't lose here!" _-_STRIKE VENT_- I reached up as a dragon gauntlet attached to my arm. Tiger shielded himself but I fired at Dragredder, breaking away the ice, my dragon joined me and we both blasted Tiger with our powerful flames, dragging him across the floor and then exploding.

As Imperer neared, Femme rolled over and swung her visor into Imperer, he grasped it "D-Damn!" she threw a card into it -_SWORD VENT_- her golden blade descended, Imperer, threw her visor away and turned to see her bringing a spinning tempest onto his face. There was a crack and shock as he fell back clutching his head, Femme ran after him and jumped into a corkscrew kick hitting the shield part of his double drill and knocking him to the floor.

She spun back around and picked up her visor, Imperer shook his head and moved carefully to the left as she neared from the right "You are strong…I shouldn't have underestimated you Femme." He shot forward and she bent back as his drills shot right over her, she back flipped, kicking him from below and causing him to lose grip on the double drill.

She landed on her feet and lunged forward stabbing him with both blades. As he fell back he drew out another card and loaded it into his knee visor "Try this on for size!" -_ADVENT_- Gigazelle appeared and roared as more gazelle creatures spawned around him and ran towards Femme.

She backed off and slashed a few away but they quickly began stampeding over her and knocking her to the floor. -_ADVENT- _Blancwing flew to the rescue and with one powerful feather gust, sent all the gazelles into the air except for Gigazelle who roared again and ran towards Blancwing before leaping onto the swan.

Femme ducked as Blancwing flew by trying to shake loose the beast, Imperer took the chance to lunge forward and spin kick Femme in the side.

Leo dismounted and looked around the park, he took off his sunglasses "I think the four of them are in Alternate World already." he turned to face Lyle who began laughing "I'll interrupt their battles and claim two kills…of course I can take care of you first if you'd like."

Leo shrugged and reached for his Knight Deck "Either way, the two of us are going to fight again…" he then thought to himself as he forced the deck forward _"This time I will succeed in activating the Shippu Wing."_

Lyle turned with his deck in hand and recognized Ryuga in the side mirror of a parked car nearby "Well then, it might be a three man battle."

He turned to Leo and grinned "HENSHIN!"

Knight, Ohja and Ryuga ran alongside each other and all placed a card into their visors -_SWORD VENT _- Three blades shot out from the sky, Knight reached out while running, Ohja stopped and Ryuga leapt into the air, they all caught their blades and turned to each other before moving in and catching an opponent's blade.

Ohja pulled Knight's blade hard and swung the bat rider into Ryuga, throwing them both to the floor. "Nice try there…but as the new Rider Killer, I won't fall to such petty strategy."

Ryuga pushed Knight off of him and disappeared before reappearing behind Ohja who swung around and rammed the side of his blade into Ryuga's head and knocked the black dragon to the floor. He continued to spin and threw the sword towards Knight who leapt over it -_TRICK VENT_-

Two more Knights shot out and stabbed Ohja in the chest before the last one spun in the air and brought his sword down with a powerful vertical divide. Sparks shot from Ohja and he stumbled back.

Knight looked at Ryuga who got up and shook his head "You really are like Ryuki; don't think the same trick will work twice on any rider."

Ohja stared at the three Knights "I've seen your Trick Vent many times before, this time; I'll best you along with it!"

The three Knights ran in a circle around him, Ohja turned quickly and stabbed into the air, one of the Knights ran into the blade then he turned and brought the blade around into the 2nd Knight's back, causing him to fall forward.

The other two took the chance to move in but Ryuga dove in and slashed them both causing them to disintegrate into the air. Knight stood up as Ohja leaped and brought his leg in from the side to knock Knight to the left, he landed and spun quickly, a powerful horizontal slash forced Knight back and to the ground.

Ryuga turned and back kicked Ohja; the snake rider stumbled then turned in time to take Ryuga's fist to the face. -_STRIKE VENT_- A black dragon gauntlet appeared in a black flame on Ryuga's arm; he leapt back and shot the dark flames into Ohja. Knight stood up and leaped into the air, Dragblacker took that time to fire a black thread into Knight.

Ryuga ran over to Ohja and leaped into a drilling kick, rotating quickly and landing both feet on Ohja's chest before drilling into him. There was a shockwave and Ohja was launched across the dirt.

-_ADVENT_ - Darkwing flew straight down and crashed into Ryuga head on. The black dragon rider tried to stand but Knight quickly stomped on his back before boosting off. Ryuga got up slowly and looked at Knight who aimed his blade directly at him.

"You two are skilled…but I will win the Rider War simply because I am stronger than all of you."

Ohja stood up and cracked his neck "We've been around longer than you Ryuga, so if anyone is going to die right now, it will be you!" -_SUMMON VENT_- Wings appeared and flew into Ryuga just like Darkwing except the demon exploded on contact.

Knight took the chance and spun around and threw his sword towards Ohja who dove aside, the blade clipped his arm and stuck in the dirt. Ohja skidded to a halt and jumped towards Knight swinging his snake staff.

Tiger stood up and shook himself off before testing his Des Claws "That was a well timed hit Ryuki, but not even enough to tear through my claws!" he charged towards me and with every attempt to slice into me, I jumped farther back until I was up against a cliff wall.

I ducked and he stuck one claw into the dirt, I rolled out of the range of his second and sprang into the air before ramming my foot into the side of his head. He stumbled a bit and left one claw impaled in the dirt wall.

I took out a card as he turned around and ran at me -_GUARD VENT_- The claw hit the shields hard and I stumbled back a bit before tripping and landing on my back. -_SUMMON VENT_- Beat appeared and launched into my shields, easily breaking them away before grabbing me, lifting me and ramming me into the earth.

As he disappeared I rolled over and took out another card -_SUMMON VENT_- Just as Bull appeared Tiger launched high into the air and brought all 4 long fangs of the Des Claw into my back.

I felt them tear through and screamed in pain. Bull turned and ignited in flames, then rammed into Tiger's back throwing the ferocious rider over me and landing elsewhere covered in flames.

However, he left his other Des Claw in my back and I couldn't stand up _"I think this is the end of the line for me…" _I said to myself.

Femme struggled to get up and glanced at Imperer who had his Final Vent card, in hand. "Well lady rider, you didn't do too well did you?" -_FINAL VENT_- More gazelles appeared behind him and leaped over him towards Femme.

-_GUARD VENT_- the gazelles rammed into her repeatedly as feathers began to fall over the area. Imperer launched forward with a blazing rising knee "Drive Divider!" he rammed his knee into her but instead of an explosion, she burst into feathers.

Imperer landed and turned around, there were many more feathers falling around him now but no Femme "Is this really a Guard Vent?"

Femme appeared and stabbed him in the back; he turned and brought his fist around but hit nothing. "Some Guard Vent…" he managed to breathe out before being kicked by Femme hard in the chest.

She turned to see Ryuki on the floor with Tiger's Des Claw in him "Kevin!" she ignored Imperer and ran over to him.

I groaned as someone pulled the claw out of me and helped me up "Femme…thank you…" I managed to gasp out before coughing.

"Are you sure you can-" I cut her off and nodded before coughing again "Don't worry, I'm not going to let this slow me down…" Before Femme could respond, Tiger stood up and took out his Final Vent card, Imperer stumbled next to him "We're going to kill you guys now so just stand there!"

I pulled out the Rekka Wing "I don't think so!" -_SURVIVE_ - Flames sprang up around me and burned through my armor, when they cleared away it was glowing crimson and gold "Now you two hold still!"

Tiger stepped forward -_ADVENT _- Destwilder sprang towards me, I turned and ducked out of the way before opening the mouth of my dragon grip visor -_SWORD VENT_- the top part of the visor opened up and a blade extended out.

I ran towards Tiger and slashed Destwilder when it jumped in my way, Imperer covered him as well and tried to strike me with a fast left hook, but I spun around his back and cut Tiger horizontally, the shock threw him hard to the ground.

Femme flew after me and fell from above Imperer, she punched him hard from above and he tripped over himself and fell to the ground.

Verde stood still watching the battle change in Ryuki Survive and Femme's favor. "Well I guess I can cross Tiger and Imperer off the rider list because they're about to get fucked."

-_SHOOT VENT- _A missile hit Verde square in the back, causing his head to snap back and he fell bumping and rolling down the cliff. Zolda appeared at the top and looked down at Verde "Well, Aaron, think of this as my way of getting back at you for threatening the students of my college some time back."

Verde stood up and shook himself off "You're still on that?" Zolda leveled the bazooka and fired again, Verde slipped away and ran off. Zolda pulled out another card "Don't even think about it Verde!" -_HOME VENT_- The long snout of the bazooka opened up and three guided missiles launched out, trailed Verde and rammed into him.

Zolda threw the massive weapon and jumped down to the fallen Verde, shooting him with his blaster visor. Verde tried to reach for his clip but Zolda walked over to him and stomped on his chest several times and aimed the blaster at his head, then fired a few times.

Verde's struggling grew weaker and Biogreeza appeared, it shot its tongue out and connected to Zolda, then swung him around and smashed him into the cliff wall. Verde got up "I'm angry now Zolda…I'm very angry Baron, so fucking angry I want to kill you…I actually want to kill you!" _-HOLD VENT_-

Verde launched his yoyo and it wound Zolda, he swung the other green rider around and rammed him head first into the ground. -_IMAGE VENT_- Verde fused with mirror images of Zolda and appeared as the giant rider with his bazooka "Say goodnight!" -_GUARD VENT_ -

The powerful burst contacted with Zolda's shield and exploded "I think I made him mad…" Zolda whispered to himself.

As Ohja struck Knight who fell to the dirt, Ryuga walked over to the edge of the cliff and saw the battles between Ryuki, Tiger, Femme, Imperer, Zolda and Verde "That's right, fight it out all of you, kill each other, show me the determination to be Kamen Riders!"

He turned around as Ohja approached him -_FINAL VENT_- He made a huge back flip as Venosnaker came up from behind him "That won't work, Ohja." The rider launched towards him along with raining venom from Venosnaker "Veno Crash!" he hit Ryuga dead on with his powerful kicks and launched the rider through the air.

Ohja cracked his neck and turned back -_FINAL VENT_- he looked around then up "Hishouzan!" the spiraling cape tore into the earth directly next to Ohja's foot as he dove aside, the force from the crash caught him and threw him farther off.

Ohja got up and turned around "This is the end of the line for you, Ohja." he took out his Shippu Wing "I'm a Kamen Rider and I'm determined to win, not because the first Knight did but because if I win I know I can choose the best fate for both worlds!" His sword visor exploded into a blue and gold sheath visor. He slid the card in and pulled out the blade.

-_SURVIVE-_

Raging winds engulfed him and his armor melded and reshaped into large and bulky blue with gold rims, two capes also shot out from his back and his helmet was adorned with the new blues and gold.

Ohja took his snake staff and backed up slowly "Just because you've managed to activate Survive doesn't mean you can defeat me!"

Ohja leapt towards Knight Survive and brought the staff down towards his head, in a flash Knight swung the sword and knocked the staff out of Ohja's hand before spinning around and slashing him several times.

Ohja landed on the floor next to Knight -_BLUST VENT_ - Darkwing approached and its armor broke off to a brighter blue and gold with huge wheels in its wings. The wheels rotated and a powerful gust rammed into Ohja.

Knight turned towards the rider as he was launched back across the land and into a building that collapsed on him. "The powers of the Survive form are incredible!" Knight exclaimed before reaching for another card.

Ohja got up and coughed "No, this can't be happening…" -_SHOOT VENT_- Knight attached his sword back into his visor and it opened up into a bow, he grabbed the energy string and pulled it back forming a bright arrow "Die!"

It shot straight across the field as a blinding white line into Ohja and exploded against him on contact.

Ryuga stood up from where Ohja's Final Vent threw him and shook himself off, he leapt back up the cliff in time to see Knight approach the fallen Ohja with his Final Vent card drawn out. Ryuga nodded then noticed Venosnaker tear through a nearby building and run over Knight. "That snake is getting in the way, Dragblacker!"

Knight turned to Venosnaker as it rained poison on him, the shots all blasted into his armor and he fell to the floor as the snake reared up. Dragblacker shot out of the sky and into Venosnaker head on. The beasts tussled along the ground as they tried to tear at each other's necks.

Knight turned to Ryuga who laughed; Ohja looked at him "I Final Vented you…how are you still alive!" Ryuga pulled out his Final Vent "Because there is only one rider who has the 'permission' to kill me, however as he is right now, I have the best chance at winning this war!"

-_FINAL VENT_- Dragblacker spun around and knocked Venosnaker down with its bladed tail before returning to Ryuga and spinning around him. Ryuga floated up along with his dragon as it flew around him. He got into his rider kick pose and Dragblacker engulfed him in evil flames "Black Dragon Rider Kick!" he shot through the sky into Venosnaker's fangs and tore clear through the beast.

When he landed, the snake's head had exploded and the rest of it disintegrated into the void. Ryuga turned and laughed before disappearing along with Dragblacker.

Ohja noticed the colors on his armor fade to black and got up and ran. Knight looked in Ryuga's direction "He is very powerful…but I will win this war, not him." He turned towards the fleeing Ohja who disappeared into other wrecked buildings and drew his Final Vent out.

Tiger turned and tripped over himself as he tried to run "Damn you Ryuki! I was supposed to win this fight!" I shook my head "You can't win this fight Tiger, especially since you can't comprehend the power of ruling two worlds."

"Of course I can, I'll be the best, the most famous, once I win this war I will be everything and anything and no one can say no!" He stood up -_FINAL VENT_- "No one!"

Destwilder sprang out and grabbed me as I fumbled for another card, the monster then rammed me into the floor and dragged me towards Tiger.

Tiger's Des Claws returned to him "Crystal Break!" -_ADVENT_- Dragredder transformed into the bigger and more powerful Dragranzer and flew over me and Destwilder and breathed fire all over Tiger who fell back, Dragranzer flew in a circle and its tail rammed into Tiger and threw him into the air.

I kicked Destwilder off of me and got up, but stumbled "Damn, being dragged across the floor isn't good for brain health."

Tiger stood up and charged at me as I spun my blade, I dodged one of his claws and brought the sword up at an angle across the other, he stabbed at me with another and I dove aside before turning with a wide vertical slash.

He brought both claws towards me in a cross attack and I tried to defend with my blade but I lost grip on it as he rammed into me, I tripped and fell on my back with a groan.

As he raised the claws there were two snaps and each claw fell cleanly in two, my sword slashes had taken their full effect and he was left with nothing. "How did you…that's impossible!"

-_SHOOT VENT_- I rolled over and fired a powerful blast at him from my visor's mouth while Dragranzer shot a massive fireball at him from behind, he was stuck between both and there was a flash and then an eruption as he was sent flying.

"I'm sorry about this Tiger, but I've got a complete understanding of the situation and what could happen if someone like you wins." I took out my Final Vent.

Imperer laid where he was, surrounded by Gigazelle, the leader of his herd of beasts, Omegazelle and Megazelle, "You may have bested me and most my monsters but these three will do you in, Femme!"

As the beasts ran towards her Femme leapt away only to be trailed by Megazelle. She quickly slashed him with her sword visor and then spun around as Omegazelle landed behind her to stab him in the chest. Gigazelle descended quickly and double kicked Femme in the back.

She fell forward and turned "Imperer…no Tai, you should understand that while I'm not 100% sure about killing you…actually, I don't want to kill you but this war may not end well for any of us regardless!"

Imperer shrugged "I don't care; I get supreme power when I win this war, and I'll become greater than anything in existence!"

"What if we had to do this again?" she yelled. Imperer turned and then looked back at her "Do this…again?"

The three gazelles dashed at her and she rolled away before standing up and spinning her golden blade, she tossed it and it flew right by the three gazelles, throwing them to the floor -_FINAL VENT_-

Blancwing appeared and blasted the three into the air. Femme jumped into the air as the gazelles flailed towards her "Misty Slash!" with her blade in hand she sliced through Megazelle and Omegazelle, severing them in two. She landed as they exploded and Gigazelle crashed near his master.

Zolda stood and ran back as Verde began laughing -_GUARD VENT_- from behind the shield he fired on the psychothic rider who just took the blasts with no worries. He loaded another card "Nothing you do will keep me from killing you now…nothing." -_ADVENT_-

Zolda's shield was taken by Biogreeza and Verde leapt into the air and corkscrew kicked Zolda pushing him back and to the floor. He got up and took out a card "Not so fast Verde…" -_ADVENT_- Magnagiga appeared in front of him and fired missiles at Verde who flipped away and landed next to Biogreeza who shot out its tongue and whipped the missiles headed for them away.

-_FINAL VENT_- "End of the World!" all the guns, cannons and launchers on Magnagiga opened and fired on Verde and Biogreeza, Verde ran straight through them screaming "I'm not scared of you Baron!" there was a huge explosion that was noticed by all the other riders.

Ohja stopped in front of a glass window, and the force of the shockwave from the Final Vent shattered it "No, wait-" the house crumbled as well and he turned around -_FINAL VENT_-

Knight leapt on Darkraider who transformed into a motorcycle and hit the floor, heading straight towards the snake "No! I'm determined to be a bigger and better rider killer!"

A laser shot out from Darkraider and froze Ohja in place "Shippudan!" the two capes expanded into wings and wrapped around Darkraider and Knight, the missile then shot straight through Ohja and exploded.

Knight landed and turned to the fallen gray rider "Lyle, you failed because you still had some sense, you needed to lose it all to come anywhere near the level of Asakura Takeshi, you were never him and now, you never will be!"

Lyle tried to stand up from the doomed Ohja armor but he was stuck to it "Knight, you won't win this war, if I couldn't be a rider killer, you can't be a champion!"

"I'm determined to be a champion for my own sake; this has nothing to do with the original Knight…that is something you couldn't understand." Knight turned and left with Raia and Ohja's deck in hand as the rider exploded and caused the surrounding buildings to dissolve along with the rider into the void.

_Goodbye Ohja, I realized that with how my story was going and because Asakura was so f-in beast there was no way Lyle who was as Knight said going to trump Asakura's four kills, he died for that reason and now we are happy, but the battle rages on, who dies now?_


	18. Resolve

_I keep forgetting to say this, but I don't own any of the Kamen Rider Ryuki references, riders or anythin, except the people and situations kinda lol_

_The battle that began in Determination continues into Resolve..._

**Chapter 17 - Resolve**

Imperer looked over at Tiger who was at the mercy or Ryuki Survive then back at Femme "What do you mean do this again?"

"We heard from Vent, he is the referee of the Rider War, the winner must face the strongest rider, Odin and if he loses, Odin will Time Vent everything and we must re-run the war again!"

Imperer looked down "Time Vent? Odin sounds strong…then I can't wait to face him!"

Femme: What? No! Someone like you will be destroyed by Odin!

Imperer: I don't think so; I'm the best rider here!

Femme: Not true, especially when you think killing people is just a way to prove your superiority

Imperer: Well at least I'm all set to kill people to win the war!

Femme: It's true I came here with the intention of killing you but…I can't do it.

Imperer: And it's that kind of weak resolve that'll get you killed by Odin if you make it to him.

Femme: My resolve may be weak but I am determined to protect this world, something, a sick person like Odin won't and can't comprehend!

Imperer shook his head and laughed "Well then, let's just see if you're Odin fighting material!" -_ROTATE VENT_ - A huge drill tore from the earth and attached to his arm, he tapped it and grinned "Like it? Some guy gave me this card; I'm guessing he is the referee you were talking about."

He held it out toward her and as it rotated a spiral gust shot out into her and threw her back. "This thing has quite the kick eh?" he prepared to chase her but remembered Tiger.

As I opened my dragon visor's mouth I noticed Imperer point a huge drill at me, a ferocious gust caught me and flung me into the cliff wall. He stopped next to Tiger and helped him up "Dude you almost got Final Vented, might want to get out of here!"

Tiger turned but then stopped "What about the poison? You could be in danger; this battle has been going on for a while!"

Imperer shrugged "I'm taking Ryuki and Femme's deck I'll show them to you when I'm done here, go!"

-_STRANGE VENT_- I stood up and replaced the card -_TRICK VENT_- Three more Ryuki Survives walked out of me and the four of us charged at Imperer, I noticed Tiger turn and leave _"Looks like I'll have to settle with this guy."_

Zolda coughed and looked down, Verde's arm tore through Magnagiga and his fist connected with his lower stomach. _"He ran through the Final Vent?"_

Verde pulled the fist out and then grabbed Magnagiga and threw it aside "Zolda…I'm going to kill you!"

Zolda backed up and fell breathing hard "How did you do that? How are you still alive!?"

He then noticed that Verde's armor was severely cracked and it was seeping out of itself and dissolving into the air. "I should leave Alternate World but I can't stand seeing you still breathing."

Zolda aimed his visor at Verde and fired, the shots exploded against Verde and he stumbled back. The blaster rider stood up and stumbled away from the psycho who took another card and put it directly into his thigh visor -_FINAL VENT_-

He ran towards Zolda and leapt over him, Biogreeza's tongue shot out and wrapped around his legs, and he swung back around and took Zolda up into the air where the beast released him. Verde spun quickly with Zolda and brought him head first to the ground with a violent crash.

"Death Punish…" the green rider turned and limped away.

When Leo appeared back in the real world, he glanced at Lyle's motorcycle "One more person no one cares about is gone from this world…looks like the cops won't be able to stick him back in jail now…" he got on his cycle and remembered a few days after Ryan was killed there was a search for the wealthy man who left his company behind.

He thought about the other riders "Some of them will be noticed like Baron or Tai but others like Aaron, not so much."

He took out Raia and Ohja's decks then revved up his bike and drove off.

The four Ryuki Survives slashed at Imperer from different angles as he spun and rammed his weapon into them, knocking them back. Two swords came from behind and stabbed him in the back. He rammed the drill into the ground and as it rotated the entire earth began sinking into it "Hah, sinkhole special move!"

I leapt away as the clones were dragged into the center and destroyed, I threw my sword at Imperer who quickly dove aside and revved the drill up, I felt the force as the earth cracked and bits of it began to float into the air.

When I landed he forced it to me and a blade of wind shot out in the blink of an eye and crashed into me, I was sent spinning and fell to the floor holding my head "I can't see!"

Imperer laughed and didn't notice Femme fly in and bring her sword down across his back "N-no!" he turned and she leapt and kicked the drill out of his hand before skidding around and tripping him.

Blancwing followed this up and flew over him, forcing him back into the air, Femme spun her blade furiously and threw it into Imperer, there was a rain of sparks from the impact point and he fell down a short way from where I was.

Femme helped me up and I shook my head and focused on Imperer, I turned to Femme who took out her Final Vent card but hesitated as she placed it in the visor. "I can't do it…" she dropped the card and I placed one of my hands on her shoulder.

"Tai, was a friend of ours in the past…I…" I cut her off by pulling my Final Vent out again and opening my visor's mouth "Don't worry Femme, I understand, but for Janie, I don't want you to carry the burden of killing someone."

-=-_FINAL VENT_-=- Dragranzer flew in and his back half folded under the front, two wheels came out from inside him and he landed and drove my way.

"This is the end Tai…" I leaped onto Dragranzer and drove by Femme "Dragon Firestorm!" The cycle reared up into a wheelie and Dragranzer shot fireballs towards Imperer who stood up and faced me "No! No! I'm-"

The flames exploded around him and he yelled before I brought the front wheel down onto him, there was another explosion and I brought the bike into a wide turn and stopped.

I turned to see Imperer on the floor, Tai's image became visible "Kevin, you are much stronger and much more determined and resolved than I could have ever imagined…and that I could have ever been…"

I got off the bike and looked at Imperer "I know what I'm fighting for, I'm sorry that I couldn't stop you from becoming a rider and jumping into this battle, I myself, now that I know what I know, wish I could go back in time and give Zolda my deck."

Tai faded and Imperer stopped moving, the brown deck appeared in my hand as the rider armor flashed and detonated like so many before it.

In the real world Cecil screamed at Ryuki and Femme as Imperer exploded "Tai! This can't be happening…I shouldn't have left…"

He fell and shook his head "Tai…" Aaron appeared and walked over to Cecil "You…would you like to take the final fall?"

Cecil turned to see Aaron holding out his hand "Let us seek eternal vengeance on those who wronged us…"

Cecil looked back into Alternate World as Ryuki and Femme joined before turning to leave. He nodded "Revenge…that's all I want now…"

In the skies above the battle Jake takes a deep breath "Wow…that was unbelievable…Kevin just killed that guy…"

Vent nodded "He truly understands what it means to be a Kamen Rider in this war, he is determined to win for his cause and as you can see, has great resolve, then again that may have been helped by having killed Kamen Rider Scissors and his love for Kamen Rider Femme…who knows."

With a snap the two reappeared next to Kevin, Janie and Jake's parked bikes.

Janie and I jumped out of the slide and landed "That battle was intense." I said quietly before turning to Janie.

Kevin: Are you OK?

Janie: What? Yeah, I'm fine…

Kevin: You sure? I just killed Tai, right in front of you

Janie: That may be true but…I can't be hesitant like I was there…someone could've killed me in that moment of weakness if you weren't there.

Kevin: It's alright…but Cecil escaped…and that explosion, Baron was fighting someone nearby?

Just as we reached our bikes Vent walked towards us "About that, you may want to meet with your principal…"

Jake ran up to us "You guys OK? Do we need to stop at a hospital or something; it looked like you got thrashed!"

I shook my head "No, but I want to know what Baron has to say to us now, thank you Vent."

The referee grinned and pushed his glasses back up, as we mounted our bikes and left I turned and Vent nodded "I'll be there as well…" I turned back as we continued driving wondering why Vent would be coming too, but decided that I should just let him explain himself.

Ryuga also laughs at the end result of the rider clash "Two more riders have been booted out of this fight…" he then cast the black armor off and revealed to look just like Kevin but with a menacing atmosphere. He grinned to show dragon like razor teeth and turned around.

"Knight killed Ohja with a little of my help, so it would be pointless to seek him out for now. Wait, I'll go after my twin, after all it was his activating the Rekka Wing that woke me up, I'll take what's rightfully mine from him and do away with him and his girlfriend…its perfect!"

The Alternate Kevin began laughing and turned around before dissolving into space.

The three of us parked and got off before running to Baron's office; once we got there I knocked "Baron, you wanted to talk to us?"

When no answer came I opened the door to find him slumped over in his seat and blood dripping from his mouth "Baron?"

Jake walked over to him and he looked up at us "Oh man, his stomach-ish area is torn up and bleeding."

Janie gasped and walked over to him "Principal Baxter, what happened to you? I thought you destroyed whoever you were fighting when I saw that explosion."

He shook his head "No…Aaron somehow stormed through my attack and did this to me before Final Venting me…

"Then how did you get back here? Shouldn't you have died?" I asked.

"I managed to get out and get back here but I couldn't let Aaron have the Zolda Deck so I gave it away…" he gasped out.

We looked at each other and then Vent appeared "Yep, I told him that he was the first rider to exit Alternate World like he did, so I had to find something in the rules and if he wants to pass the burden to 'steal a point' from another rider he could…so he is no longer Zolda."

"Shouldn't you have gone to a hospital instead of coming back here?" Janie asked, I looked at her then back at Baron "It doesn't matter, after one battle I found that my wounds were to great and I could die at any time from the pain…I wasn't going to seek any help, I was going to win this war my way…and now I'm going to win it through someone else."

I turned back to Vent "Who has the Zolda Deck?" he laughed and whipped a long paper out of nowhere "Sorry Kamen Rider Ryuki, it's in the rules, I can't reveal who was given the deck, only the predecessor can and he isn't going to."

Vent turned and opened the wall, "I have more business to attend to…Kamen Riders Ryuki and Femme…" he left of there and turned back to the door, he then walked into it and disappeared.

Baron coughed "Kevin, Janie, good luck…that's all I can say now…" he closed his eyes and then particles of him began to ascend.

"P-Principal Baxter!" Janie cried as his body disintegrated into the air, marking another fallen rider.

"Last but not least, this is your Final Vent, it can be used to drastically turn the battle in your favor or kill a rider that you've brought down, and don't worry about wiping out a rider's beast either, that'll make it much easier to kill the rider afterwards, got all that?"

The man nodded "I can't believe Baron died doing this…and for what? What was he fighting for?" Vent shrugged and opened a door in space "I'm sorry, I can't answer that question, only he knew his motives…but now you are Kamen Rider Zolda, good luck."

"Wait! Which one of the six remaining riders killed him!" the man yelled.

Vent turned and shrugged "Sorry, but I can't tell you that, I'm sure if you locate another rider and threaten to take his life he may share that information with you...but that's just a suggestion."

The man watched Vent disappear and looked down at the deck "Which rider killed him…" he angrily clenched his fist while the deck shined, fueled by his anger.

As Vent reentered the watchman's room he heard Odin "So there are seven riders left?"

Vent nodded and turned "Kamen Riders Ryuki, Femme, Tiger, Verde, Knight, Ryuga and the new Zolda…wait you aren't counting me? I am Alternative II after all."

"That may be true but what would you fight in this war for?" Odin asked.

Vent laughed "Good point…all I want to do is kill demons to get rid of my boredom, on top of that its against the rules to attack the referee so, I can expel anyone else that tries to fight me."

"Unless you don't want to…its true you didn't make the rules but feel free to overstep them if you wish Vent, that's what you're here for after all…" Odin added before fading away.

Vent nodded and took out the Alternative Deck "Which rider should I fight then? In retrospect maybe I should've fought Zolda II to see what he was made of…ah well to late for that now..."

Vent turned around and stared at the map that showed the location of the seven remaining Kamen Riders. "Whose resolve shall I test?"

_Thank you Vent for saying Resolve at the end of the chapter -_-  
Anyway with Imperer and Zolda gone that doesn't leave much eh?_


	19. Nivek

_Just so you all know, I didn't intend for the story to be as fast paced as it is, it was going to be long but I used all the major events to drive it along and linked it all up into under 30 chapters, I am still happy with the final result though :D_

**Chapter 18 - Nivek**

I stood across from my clone, Kamen Rider Ryuga, I ran towards him and raised my sword, as I brought it down his came up much too fast and sliced through my sword, he then jumped and kicked me in the chest. I fell on my back and watched him pull out the Rekka Wing card -_SURVIVE_-

"You may be the real Kevin, but I am the stronger and overall better Kamen Rider!" -_FINAL VENT_-

Dragblacker descended and broke off into Necranzer "This is the end…" he jumped onto Necranzer and its arms extended into wings while the legs fused with the tail, cannons appeared from under it and it shot straight for me "Black Out."

As nothing but black flames covered my vision I shot up from my bed covered in sweat, I looked back and forth and tried to ease my breathing.

Outside I took out my Ryuki Deck and the Scissors and Imperer Decks "Can I really keep this up? I've killed two riders but…unlike Scissors, Imperer…I still think about him…Tai wasn't really as bad of a person as Mark, Pierce or Lyle…"

"That is true…but killing him showed everyone else how strong you really are." I turned to see Janie, she walked over to me and smiled "I know you still think about him as your friend and that's fine, you aren't forgetting about him."

I nodded "He could've been a good guy too…but even if he was the war won't end with all of us alive, we must cut the number down to one in order to truly end the war and that's just too much to think about."

Janie placed and arm around me and laid her head against my shoulder "Then don't think about it until the time comes, after all, you don't know if you'll still be alive by then…I'm not saying it's not a possibility but…I didn't see Baron's death coming, I thought he'd be around for much longer."

I turned to her "Janie…I don't want to lose you but I don't want to leave you behind and there is no way for both of us to live through this…every door out of this is blocked and the only ones open involve killing or being killed."

"Why don't we just give our decks away?" she asked. I looked out into the night and shook my head "I don't think that's possible…Baron opted out but he still died, I think that we can only jump out if we are as strong as Baron was and live with death till we find someone to replace us."

She sighed "I thought it was too much to hope for anyway…let's stop talking about this…" I nodded and turned to her "I think that'd be for the best."

I then took her into my arms and kissed her.

Meanwhile, Leo walked alone through the night, he thought about the current status of the war, he didn't know which rider to go after now, Kevin and Janie were a powerful team, Aaron seems to have recruited Cecil now, the former was already psychotic so now with a mentally unstable ally, fighting them was out of the question.

He saw Ryuga's power first person and with no knowledge of the new Zolda, things weren't looking good for him.

He looked up to Vent who grinned "Want to train a bit instead of thinking?" he noticed Alternative's deck in Vent's hand and shrugged "Fighting is a lot easier, don't die is the only rule in mind…"

Vent grinned and held his deck out towards Leo's "That's what I thought…"

The next day I woke up feeling much better, I knew that many battles still waited including the fight with the Alternate Kevin…but I had a feeling I would face them head on and come out on the other side, victorious.

I stood up and stretched before thinking of what my next step should be "Thinking already?" I looked back at Janie and smiled "No, of course not." she nodded "Right…well go do something and let me sleep a little more." I grinned "Alright Janie, whatever you say." I left the room and closed the door quietly behind me.

Things have been a little out of order around campus, when news of the principal's disappearance started spreading around many different conclusions came from almost every group of friends.

I thought about the attack at the school and remembered that one of Vent's rules was not to involve people in the Rider War so he was mostly very busy erasing memories and such. I remember asking him why Eaton didn't lose his memory but all Vent said was "My bad."

Though he probably knew that Eaton would make the Alternative deck or something, I shook my head "Janie is right, I really am thinking too much."

As I walked into the lounge I noticed Jake sleeping on a couch and walked over to him "Hey man, wake up! What are you doing?" he opened his eyes and groaned before realizing it was my "Oh…yo…K, what's up with me? Well, I didn't get much sleep last night…"

"What's on your mind then?" I asked. He got up "Nothing really, I had this strange dream and also…" he looked at me and grinned, I looked down wondering if there was something on me "What are you smiling about?"

He got up and walked away "Nothing…no nothing at all…by the way K, how long have we been dorm neighbors…y'know having dorms right next to each other?"

Kevin: Since we got here, I remember I tried to change to get away from you, hah good times.

Jake: No, that's not what I'm talking about

Kevin: But that's what you asked

Jake: Right, now did you forget that yesterday night?

Kevin: That we were dorm neighbors?

Jake sat there silent with a dumb look on his face before I shook my head, Jake laughed as I turned and walked away "I'd say you had a good old time eh?"

I ignored him and kept walking, right now he wasn't worth my time "I'm just joking K, by the way, aren't you interested in my dream?"

"Not anymore dumbass, I have my own problems to deal with." before I could stop him he yelled "Already!?"

Just as I turned around to curse him out in front of everybody Dragblacker shot out of one of the windows and grabbed all the students in his gaping jaws before escaping through another window.

"Shit!" I ran towards the window it left and held my deck to it; I stopped when I realized my reflection wasn't doing the same. "Hello Kevin, I'm your alternate copy."

"You look just like me…" I whispered, he showed the same window his deck and we both yelled "HENSHIN!"

I jumped into Alternate World and faced Ryuga "Alternate Kevin doesn't sound right, I'd like to keep it simple so just call me Nivek."

-_SWORD VENT_- I ran at him with my sword but froze as I recalled _"This is just like in my nightmare…I can't let him take the Rekka Wing…I shouldn't have come into this battle." _he, however, continued coming and brought his blade down on me, the black wave exploded against me and I was thrown far back.

He shook his head "What was that! You're Ryuki and the 'real' me right? Don't embarrass me!" he ran towards me again and I got up and leaped over his slash but he moved much faster than I expected and caught me with an uppercut before leaping and side kicking me back to the floor.

I rolled over and got up -_STRIKE VENT_- Dragredder got behind me and we launched fierce flames at Ryuga who took them and was pushed back. He shook his head and laughed "You really aren't stronger than me are you?"

He jumped through the air and I shot more fireballs out of my Strike Vent, he deflected them with his blade and occasionally Dragblacker flew by to cover him.

He landed a short distance and turned quickly, his blade flew into my weapon and tore it straight off, the unit fell to the floor in two pieces. I looked up just in time to see his knee come straight into my face.

I fell back and tried to get up; he just laughed and took another card out "This is pathetic, try harder!" -_ADVENT_- Dragblacker spun into the air and then the giant wheel came crashing down and running over me.

Ryuga followed it up and kicked me in my side, I flew through the air and Dragblacker doubled back and whipped me with its sword tail.

When I landed Ryuga shook his head at me again "This is what they call a total ass kicking!" -_ADVENT_- Dragredder's tail smashed right on top of Ryuga.

The dragons roared at each other, getting louder with each go before lunging at each other, breathing fire and trying to eat each other.

Ryuga got up slowly "Dragon tail to the head, not healthy…" I jumped and rammed both feet into his chest, throwing him back. -_FINAL VENT_-

He got up as I launched into the air -_FINAL VENT_- He levitated off the ground and Dragblacker flew behind him, he got into his flying kick pose as Dragblacker breathed flames on him and shot him up "Black Dragon Rider Kick!"

As I came around onto my kick Dragredder covered me in his flames "Dragon Rider Kick!" we contacted and there was a massive flash.

Janie ran next to Jake "What happened, where is Kevin?" just then two people were thrown out of the same window and crashed into the destroyed lounge.

They got up and were both Kevin. Jake looked from one to the other "One is our guy, the other is Ryuga."

One Kevin sighed and looked at Janie and Jake before turning to the other which didn't stand up yet "You are much too weak…" he turned around and entered the window again, leaving the real Kevin behind.

I stood up as Janie ran over to me and hugged me "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but Nivek is much stronger than I initially thought…he could've killed me…" I said slowly. Janie looked at me "What do you mean?"

Jake walked over to us and put a hand on my shoulder "He didn't, next time Janie will be with you, I'm sure you can thrash Ryuga together…or Nivek or whatever he calls himself."

I turned to see another friend of mine, Jake and Janie followed my gaze "Grant…" he walked over to us and showed us Zolda's deck "Which one of you killed my father?"

_There we go Kamen Rider Zolda II is Grant Baxter, Baron Baxter's son, ohtehnoeshewantsrevenges :D_


	20. Loose Ends

_Title should be Rematches for Revenge, cause Tai wants revenge on Kevin, Aaron wants revenge on Baron through Grant who wants revenge on Aaron for Grant, but I think Loose Ends summarizes everything well :D_

**Chapter 19 - Loose Ends**

Aaron and Cecil sat across from each other with their decks in front of them "I should have Zolda's deck not just Gai's…Baron…whoever you gave the deck to I will kill them…that is my vow of vengeance…I will now fall to the depths of hell."

The psychotic rider nodded towards Cecil who now wore all black and had his hair colored and hanging over his face "I wanted an ultimate fight with Tai, now that he is dead…I will kill Ryuki, that is my vow of vengeance…I will now fall to the depths of hell."

The pair stood together with their decks "With all our hate going into our fists we will destroy our enemies and have our ultimate revenge, no one can stop us!"

As they turned, Cecil stopped "What if we don't succeed, Aaron?" the other rider looked at the sky and smiled.

Grant approached me and stopped directly in front of me "Was it you Kevin? Despite all did you-"

"No!" I shook my head and put a hand on Grant's shoulder but he shrugged it off "Then Janie-"

"Listen Grant…you've jumped into a dangerous battle, I'm sure you have at least some knowledge to it but hear me out."

My words got through to Grant as he relaxed and nodded "I'm sorry but I was told just a few days back that my father was killed…he came to me just then and gave me the deck, he told me that it was my responsibility and…disappeared into the window he came in from…I could tell something was wrong but…"

"I'm sorry Grant, I'll get to that but listen, the rider war is for the power to rule over Earth and the Alternate World hidden through the void of mirrors. However, even after winning this war we'd have to fight the ultimate rider, Odin."

He nodded "I got the gist of it…" I turned to Janie and Jake then back to my friend "If the winner looses to Odin, everything is reversed and we must fight the war again…we didn't know that but now that we do, we need someone with their head on straight to win, because if not, Odin will easily kill the leading rider."

Grant: So, you are killing the riders to save everyone on the planet from whatever else could happen?

Kevin: Killing people isn't easy, I feel like shit afterwards but if I let them kill me…that would be worse.

Grant: True…you've all been fighting to survive after all, right?

Kevin: Yes, despite that…as the riders die away I keep thinking about fighting people I can't fight.

Grant: Like my dad?

Kevin: …I wasn't sure what I thought about Baron but I never truly got the chance to face him in a life or death situation…

Grant: Fair enough…

He turned to Janie "Oh shit…" I nodded and he turned back to me "You finally got together with her…and you're both riders? Damn…"

"Don't remind me…by the way, you want to avenge your dad right?" as soon as I said that Grant nodded "You know which rider killed him?"

"It was Kamen Rider Verde; he is the craziest and most violent of the riders when instigated. He killed Gai and your father, two of the strongest riders out there, the only one with two kills besides me."

Grant turned to see another rider at the door "Kevin, Janie and I'm guessing you are the new Zolda? Anyway…I came to warn you, Kevin, the suicidal pair is coming after you and the new guy, they've been tearing up demons like crazy in Alternate World."

"Leo? Why are you telling me this?" I asked. He shrugged "I want to fight you so I don't want anyone to surprise and kill you until then."

As he left I turned to Grant "Would you mind a temporary alliance with me?"

He looked away and thought hard "Just to kill Verde and the guy with him I'm guessing?"

Kevin: Yes, the other guy is Cecil, or Kamen Rider Tiger, I killed his partner Imperer recently.

Grant: Seems like everyone is seeking revenge

Kevin: Not me…I wasn't going to look for Tiger yet, but if he is coming for me, I have no choice.

Grant: Alright then, we'll go together.

Janie: What about me?

Kevin: It'll be a two on two…keeping it fair that way.

Janie: They won't care about fair!

Grant: That may be true but what are they going to do?

Janie: Kevin…at least let me stay by just in case.

I nodded "Alright Janie, if anything happens I will be expecting you." she smiled and nodded. I then turned to Grant, we pounded fists "Let's go find the suicidal pair." The four of us left the destroyed lounge unaware of someone appearing there.

Vent looked around and with a snap of his fingers everything was fixed and no one remembered any of the people in the lounge that were eaten by Dragblacker and the ones who saw the attack forgot. "Not missing anything this time…"

Cecil and Aaron stumble through the dark night and came to a full stop at the same time. "They're seeking us…" Aaron whispered.

Cecil grinned "This is excellent…now our revenge is for sure!" Aaron nodded and leaned against a building wall "In a very short amount of time…we will get what we deserve…"

The four of us stopped our bikes; I turned to Jake and Janie and gave them the thumbs up before leaving with Grant towards our two rival riders.

As we neared them I felt the force of their hate and other mixed feelings being thrown around in their corrupted minds.

When we got to them, as we dismounted they approached us "Kevin…you fucker, you killed my partner, you ruined our great plan and now you are going to pay for it!" Cecil screamed right in my face.

"Killing Tai wasn't as easy for me as it may have seemed but killing you is more like putting you out of your misery and I am completely willing to help people." I turned to my cycle and he joined me as we showed each of the mirrors our Decks.

Aaron pointed at Grant "You are the new Zolda? What a waste…" Grant spat "You are Verde? That's sad, someone like you seems to have lost all reason to live…but you killed my father so I'll gladly take your life!"

"Father? This just gets better!" they aimed their decks into the mirrors of Grant's cycle and four vent buckles flew out of the void and onto us. "HENSHIN!"

Leo stood back with Vent as the four riders jumped into Alternate World, he turned to the referee who was rubbing his shoulder "You are strong Kamen Rider Knight…I believe you could win this…"

"I appreciate the sentiment…would the war really end with you alive Vent? Aren't you a rider after all?" Leo asked. The referee shrugged "I am Odin's arms since he has no form as of yet, when he does appear he shall decide what will become of me."

"With those four riders fighting it out…your choices are Femme or Ryuga…not really such a broad scope since all the riders have been dying off." Vent commented before opening a door behind him and leaving.

Leo looked down at the Knight Deck again "I will win this war…"

Jake turned to Janie who was looking down and fidgeting nervously "Janie, K is taking on Cecil, remember that he almost killed him in their last encounter."

She nodded "But I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen to him…I…I love him Jake, you know that right?"

Jake nodded and placed one of his hands on her shoulder "He'll be fine, remember he has Survive so even when things look bleak I'm pretty sure he'll come back with Tiger's deck."

I stood next to Zolda and faced Tiger and Verde, as Tiger raised his axe Zolda quickly pulled up his gun and fired at Tiger, the bursts forced him back while Verde launched straight towards Zolda.

As the he tackled him and the two green riders fell to the floor I ran towards Tiger who raised his axe again -_SWORD VENT_- I leapt over him and stepped off the axe as it came down before turning over in the air, the blade shot straight for me and I caught it. With the blade in hand I brought it down across Tiger's back before tossing myself into him and throwing him to the ground face first.

I rolled over him and turned back to attack him again when Zolda was thrown into me and we both fell to the floor.

-_HOLD VENT_- Verde shot out his yoyo and Zolda fired at it as it approached, deflecting it in random directions. Verde brought it back to him and ran towards the gun rider, very frustrated.

As soon as I got up, I was thrown back down by Tiger's axe ramming into my chest, he took out a card I didn't know he had. -_ADVENT_-

Gigazelle sprang out of nowhere and stomped on me before leaping away. "How did you get that card? I have Imperer's deck!"

Tiger remained silent as he approached me; with one hand he grabbed my neck and threw me straight into the air. As I fell he spun around and slammed me with the flat of his axe throwing me away.

Zolda fired repeatedly at Verde while ducking to avoid his deadly yoyo which bested Gai and the original Zolda in their battles.

Zolda turns away and dives into a ruined building, in response Verde halts "Trying to hide eh?" he approaches the neighborhood and draws out another card.

-_SHOOT VENT_- One of the buildings explode and a missile shoots out straight into Verde's chest, exploding and throwing him into the air. Zolda fires a second that knocks him even higher, then one more that sends Verde shooting up and even higher into Alternate World's skies before falling back down. Zolda jumps from the second story and crashes into the floor "Just like skipping rocks…"

Verde crashes nearby and I get up to face Tiger and Gigazelle, he signals the beast to hang back and charges at me, I hold my blade horizontally to guard but he slices straight through it with his axe and into me. I stumble back as he moves in and rams his side into me.

As I fall to the floor he points at me and Gigazelle moves in -_ADVENT_- Dragredder flies in and whips his tail into Gigazelle, impaling the creature and swinging it through the air before bringing it down with a crash.

Tiger runs at me and swings again, I avoid the axe but a sharp air blade from it catches me and knocks me back again. "I have been infused with the power of hate and the need for revenge…I can't be defeated by someone who doesn't understand these black emotions!"

I got up as Tiger turned to Dragredder "I will be the one…" he whirled around and threw the axe, it spun and formed a vortex that rammed into Dragredder's head and caused the dragon to spin and crash into the ground, he stopped and caught the axe as it came back to him "…to slay the Dragon." -_ADVENT_-

Destwilder shot out of nowhere and alongside Gigazelle the pair attacked Dragredder, Tiger focused on me again as I stood up "You have grown much too furious Tiger, this must be your last battle!"

Zolda sighted Verde he leapt away as he shot another missile right into the earth. -_CLEAR VENT_- Zolda fired in Verde's general direction just as the rider vanished "Damn it!"

A powerful chop landed on Zolda's shoulder which caused him to drop the bazooka and clutch his shoulder. Verde whipped around and kicked Zolda in the back and over the cliff before leaping into the air and bringing both legs into him in a powerful double kick.

Verde and Zolda crashed into the earth, the invisible rider was standing right on Zolda's back and laughed "You can't fight against me like this…you are a poor replacement for the original Zolda."

The fallen rider's hand shot up and around and fired his blaster visor into Verde's neck several times, the invisible rider moved back and gripped his throat as Zolda stood up -_HOME VENT_- the bazooka broke open and returned to him, he fired three seeker missiles at Verde who tried to run but they surrounded and exploded into him violently.

I leapt to the side as Tiger swung the axe again, it impacted with the earth and formed a massive crater -_STRIKE VENT_- I fired powerful blasts from my Dragredder arm into Tiger, there was impact and force but he kept walking towards me and opened up his axe.

_"I need Dragredder's help…" _As he reached for a card I ran and jumped over a cliff towards my beast. I fired at Gigazelle and he flew off Dragredder who then flailed around tossing Destwilder away as well. He slowly rose into the air; I turned to face Tiger with his Des Claws "Now!" we both let loose a powerful thread of flames into Tiger who shield with his claws. He brought them out and the flames were repelled.

He jumped down to me and brought the four fangs from one claw across me as I tried to guard with my Dragredder arm. The strike vent shattered into pieces and the blow exploded against my arm and sent me rolling down and over the cliff farther into the burnt lands but closer to my dragon.

Tiger sighed "You know…while this is our destroyed world, the cities are far apart, all that remains are the ruins of them, fallen mountains and bloody canyons like this, you are pretty far from any reflective surface so I know you won't be running…I should just finish you right now…"

I stood up -_SURVIVE-_ "Rekka Wing!" the flames engulfed me as I ran at Tiger with my new armor, -_SWORD VENT_ - the grip visor opened up as I leapt into the air and brought my blade onto Tiger's claws.

There was a loud clash but nothing happened to them, last time I easily cut them in two but he laughed and threw me back. I stood a few feet from him and he stopped laughing "Even in Survive…I think you should just give up and let me take your life…trust me it will be a lot easier on both of us."

"What happens then? When I'm gone and you avenged Imperer what are you going to do? You can't hope to win this war, Femme, Ryuga and maybe even Knight are stronger than me and he has a Survive…you'll get killed regardless!"

Tiger shook his head "I won't…all that I want is revenge…if I can't take it…well…you don't have to know what happens then."

Destwilder made a mighty jump from the cliff and tackled me, we both tumbled straight down into the black canyon floor.

Verde turned to Zolda who aimed his blaster visor at him "You killed my father…" Verde stood and nodded "I did and I'll kill you! I bested Zolda once and I'll do it again!" -_ADVENT_-

Biogreeza appeared and shot its tongue at Zolda, it connected and it began to swing him around in a furious tempest. Zolda grabbed the tongue with one hand _"Focus…" _he aimed the blaster towards the center and shot Biogreeza.

As the beast turned away, Zolda crashed into the ground and rolled back to his feet before pulling on the tongue hard and swinging Biogreeza around. Verde shook his head "Impossible!"

Zolda brought the creature down and let go of the tongue, sending it into its master, both flew through the air and slammed hard into an earth wall. -_LAUNCH VENT_-

Verde stood up as Zolda's shoulder cannons appeared -_IMAGE VENT_- Both riders fired their shoulder cannons, the blasts hit each other in between the pair and exploded.

Biogreeza got up and vanished, the real Zolda noticed this and while firing loaded another card, -_ADVENT_- as Biogreeza reappeared and leapt towards Zolda, Magnagiga shot out from the earth and rammed into Biogreeza's underside, throwing the beast through the air in a spiral and over a cliff, falling lower and then rolling down to the bottom.

Verde took the momentary lapse to move aside and fire at Zolda's legs, as he fell with a grunt Verde fired more blasts into the bigger rider. They exploded against him and he was thrown to the edge of the cliff before Verde could send him over Magnagiga got in front of him and fired missiles at Verde.

The elusive rider tried to blow them all up in midair but some made it through and into him resulting in another big explosion, he was knocked out of his Zolda form and rolled over on the ground as Verde.

I kicked Destwilder off me and rolled away as Gigazelle pounded on my place, I slashed at him and he flew back into Destwilder -_FINAL VENT_- "What?" I turned as Tiger's knee came right into my face, encased in ice "Tiger Divider!"

I fell onto my back and my Survive armor broke off "I didn't expect that…how did you get Imperer's cards?"

Tiger showed me his Final Vent "Vent gave them to me because he wanted to see an interesting battle…they were Imperer's so I had no qualms about taking them and using them on his killer."

-_ADVENT_- Dragredder flew straight through the other two beasts and rammed Tiger head on, dragging the rider through the air and right into a wall with a crash. Dragredder flew away and I stood up -_FINAL VENT_- I leapt into the air and Dragredder double back and breathed fire on my "Dragon Rider Kick!"

Tiger placed his Des Claws in front of him as I shot towards him and rammed right into them, giant cracks formed in the wall and it exploded in and out. Tiger's claws shattered and he fell down while I flipped back and landed on my feet.

I looked at him and grinned but he was getting up and shook his head "My cards have all gained quite the power boost…while I admit I'm feeling some aches, your Final Vent clearly didn't do me in…"

He showed me his Summon Vent: Beat, which was originally 4000, now it read 6000 "It's a pity it didn't work on Imperer's cards or I would've killed you with his Final Vent…" -_SUMMON VENT_-

As I backed away Beat appeared -_SUMMON VENT_ - He ran at me and crashed into Bull who spawned in front of me. Destwilder joined the tussle and Gigazelle jumped into the air clearly headed towards me.

Zolda pulled out his new card as Verde slowly stood up -_LASER VENT_- A pack attached to his back and two long guns shot out and bent over and extended beyond his sides. He gripped them both and charged up the red lasers before turning towards the lower battle.

Ryuki's bull monster was destroyed and Gigazelle, Destwilder and Beat neared him. He turned to Verde "Sorry Dad, this is going to have to wait…" he turned around and fired the powerful lasers at the monster trio, the rider beasts dodged but Beat took them and exploded.

I looked up to Zolda whose new weapons charged up and fired red lasers at the retreating rider beasts. I got up to face Tiger who growled "Pathetic interference!"

He ran at me -_GUARD VENT_- His axe came barreling down -_SWORD VENT_- I lifted one dragon shield arm to take the blow, as the axe split through it I stabbed into Tiger's stomach from below, there was a powerful spark blast and he stumbled back.

I pushed the shield away and his axe flew off, I leapt into the air and brought the sword across him from shoulder to side then brought it around to form an X across his body.

He fell back and I jumped into the air before stabbing it into his chest, there was an outburst and he screamed, my blade tore through his armor and into him.

Verde ran over and spin kicked Zolda to the floor. He stomped on the rider's chest repeatedly before kneeling down and bashing his helmet with his fists. He jumped away and placed a card into his clip.

-_FINAL VENT_- Zolda got up weakly as Verde leapt away Biogreeza's tongue shot out and wrapped around his legs.

-_STRIKE VENT_ - as Verde swung towards him, one of Magnagiga's horns materialized in Zolda's hands and Verde ran himself through them when he grabbed Zolda, he let out a blood curling scream as the two flew through the air when Biogreeza released him.

Instead of spinning they flew far and crashed to the ground, Zolda got up slowly and looked over at Verde who was looking at the golden horn in him that was protruding out his back.

Zolda limped over to him and grabbed edge of the horn before kicking Verde, effectively tearing the horn out of him and then tossing it "You've lost this battle Verde…"

The rider was still looking at the hole in his lower chest and the faded image of Aaron appeared "It can't be…I…" he tried to gasp out the words as Zolda took out his last card "Just because it wasn't a gun, didn't mean I wasn't going to use it Verde…"

-_FINAL VENT_- "No…victory is mine! You hear me Zolda! I-" he clutched his gaping wound in anger. Zolda ignored him and loaded his visor into Magnagiga's back and its arms raised. All of its weapons opened up and charged up "End…of the World…"

Missiles, rockets, lasers, energy beams and endless bullets shot out of Magnagiga and crashed into Verde, who screamed upon impact there were countless huge flaming explosions before one large green eruption burst out violently in random directions followed by a great shockwave that uplifted the earth and creating huge fissures in the canyon walls around Zolda and Magnagiga.

Zolda fell to his knees breathing hard and noticed Verde's Deck materialize on the floor "I've done it dad…I've avenged you…"

Tiger lay still on the ground and I stood there and pulled out my Survive card "This time I'll Final Vent you for good…"

I turned to see Destwilder and Gigazelle charging towards me but Dragredder got in their way.

As I held out my visor waiting for it to transform there was a roar and Dragblacker tore out of the cliff and knocked Dragredder aside.

"Ryuga!" he jumped off Dragblacker's head and landed near me. Dragblacker attacked the other three beasts with his powerful black flames while Ryuga reached into the air and caught his blade.

I turned to him with mine and gasped _"My dream…was just like this…" _He ran towards me and I deflected the blow.

Zolda limped over to see the two dragons, the tiger and gazelle fighting in a free for all and Ryuki fighting the clone rider, Ryuga. "He helped my get my revenge…I have to help him…"

Janie's eyes widened as she saw Ryuga attack Ryuki "Oh no, I didn't expect to see him!" Jake slowly nodded as Janie took out her deck and showed it to her bike's mirror "Good luck Janie…"

She turned to Jake and nodded, "HENSHIN!"

I dodged Ryuga's blade and slashed his hand causing the sword to fly into the air, he quickly leapt and side kicked me in the head. He caught the blade and brought it down but was hit by multiple lasers and fell back "Zolda II, you are helping Ryuki?"

I looked at Zolda "Grant…"

He turned to me and nodded "I got my revenge…thanks to you…" Destwilder broke through the dragons and charged for Zolda, Magnagiga sprang up and fired missiles into the tiger knocking it back.

We stood to face Ryuga -_STRIKE VENT_ - Zolda and I dove aside as he shot black flames from his Dragblacker arm.

At that moment Femme appeared and slashed him in the back. "I had a feeling you would appear, but while I was distracted, you are indeed very skilled!"

He turned to Gigazelle and pointed at it "Obey me!" Gigazelle stopped and turned to Femme. "He is my monster until I no longer need him or he gets destroyed, either way, this is good for me."

While Femme fell back to fight Gigazelle, Destwilder attacked me and Zolda turned to Ryuga and Dragblacker "This is a mess!" he yelled.

Ryuga dodged Zolda's blasts and launched black fireballs in his direction. The gun fight continued with little success until Dragblacker added in his flames that got Zolda and threw the already tired rider to the floor. "I can't keep up anymore…"

Ryuga approached him with Final Vent in hand but was attacked by three Knights. They all slashed him and he stumbled back "Now you, I didn't expect, why are all you riders getting in my way?"

I got back to back with Femme as Destwilder and Gigazelle faced us "Ready babe?" she elbowed me and laughed "Always."

As the two leaped at us we jumped and kicked them in the chests, knocking them back to the floor. -_SWORD VENT_- Femme caught her golden blade and charged at Gigazelle.

-_ADVENT_- Dragredder flew in from behind me and grabbed Destwilder in his jaws before taking to the skies swinging its head and tossing Destwilder back down. As the tiger fell I jumped and tornado kicked him towards Gigazelle, who jumped over him.

Femme took that chance and charged into Gigazelle with a stab, knocking him back down. -_FINAL VENT_- Blancwing flew out of the clouds and Destwilder got up and roared followed by Gigazelle who attacked the swan.

With one powerful gust they were sent flailing into the air, Femme spun her blade rapidly and jumped in the air as the beasts approached her "Misty Slash!"

She brought the blade quickly through Destwilder then cut straight through Gigazelle. The two pieces of Imperer's monsters exploded in the air as Destwilder crashed to the earth with a giant scar along its chest.

As the beast stood up I charged towards him -_STRIKE VENT_- I jumped as the Dragredder arm formed on me, I placed it against Destwilder's chest and fired at point blank.

The fierce flames shot straight through it and the beast fell back clutching its chest. I charged up the unit and fired another powerful burst as Dragredder fired from behind, the tiger was caught between the blasts and roared before erupting in a violent explosion.

The Knights forced Ryuga back before one turned to Zolda "You can't help in that condition, get out of here while you are still alive!"

Zolda nodded and fell back while the three Knights pulled out their cards. Ryuga shook his head and pulled out his own -_FINAL VENT_-

He flipped into the air and Dragblacker breathed flames on him "Black Dragon Rider Kick!" -_FINAL VENT- _One of the Knights back flipped and was caught and enveloped by Darkwing "Hishouzan!" the two forces collided in the air and Ryuga fell unscathed before turning and looking into the air "What!?"

"Hishouzan!" the other two Knights were enfolded and crashed into Ryuga exerting a massive eruption.

Knight stood alone in the smoke and ash and watched Dragblacker fly away and disappear before turning to join Femme and Ryuki who couldn't find Tiger.

"I can't believe he escaped again…I really didn't see this coming." I said. Femme shrugged "Well, Ryuga got in the way, he would've killed you if it wasn't for Zolda, Knight and I."

I turned to Femme and laughed lightly "Well, it's good to know I almost got killed, thanks for re-enforcing that Janie…"

She shook her head, but before she could say anything in response Knight appeared "I only joined you because I want to kill Ryuga, I think I did…" I turned to him "Don't you have the Ryuga Deck?"

He shook his head "I thought since it formed from nowhere due to some unknown force that it would disappear into the void along with its master, just like Dragblacker…something tells me that even with my double Final Vent, I didn't kill him."

I sighed "In retrospect, maybe you should have come in Survive Form…"

Knight nodded and walked away "Noted."

After all the riders disappeared Ryuga arose from the earth and his rider armor broke off "Knight…he is indeed very skilled…"

As he walked through the burnt lands the roster ran through his mind "Ryuki, Femme, Zolda and Knight are all that remains…Tiger is useless now that Destwilder was destroyed…this war is almost over, I must get to Ryuki and take his wing…"

Vent nodded and turned to the ghostly Odin "How was that for a battle?"

Odin looked at the screen as it faded to show the remaining decks "It was very good…Ryuga's interference and Femme were expected but Knight…he is still the odd rider…regardless…Vent, well done."

The referee bowed as Odin disappeared.

Cecil Ashton stumbled through the pouring night gripping his bleeding chest from Ryuki's attack and laughing to himself "Tai is gone, Aaron is gone, Destwilder is gone…I'm all alone now…all alone, lost within this eternal black…there is no light for me…there is no light…" he stared at the Tiger Deck, the Tiger insignia was gone and it was just a plain blue deck. In his mind he repeated the phrase "There is no light for me…there is nothing for me…"

He continued walking and disappeared into the night…

_Aaron is gone that leaves only the main riders now right? And as for Cecil Ashton, what do you think will become of him?_


	21. The Long Road I

_Here we are Chapter 20, from here on it's a straight shot for the riders to the finish line, Chapters 20, 21 and 22 are all tied in so get ready for more fighting mania among other things..._

**Chapter 20 - The Long Road I**

Back at my apartment I laid on my bed thinking of everything that has happened, from being taken into Alternate World and fighting my first fight, to meeting Ryan, Kamen Rider Raia who would fight alongside me for some time and then when I would kill for the first time, Pierce, Kamen Rider Scissors.

I sighed, if Ryan were here how would things be going? What would he have thought if he found out that we couldn't give our lives to protecting people if everything was just going to restart?

I thought about all the riders that have died in the war, Scissors, Alternative, Gai, Raia, Ohja, Imperer, Zolda and most recently, Verde. The criminal trio, Pierce, Mark and Lyle didn't last as long as I thought.

All Pierce cared about was money, Mark most likely wanted limitless power and Lyle wanted to surpass the original Ohja, none of them were able to achieve their goals because they had the wrong drive, well at least that's what I believe.

Professor Eaton, I had thought that he could be an ally but something changed him as he continued experimenting on the rider's weapons and creating fake Survive cards that were powerful but didn't last too long.

Tai, his competitive side is what caused him to come into this war and he put everything he had in winning it no matter what the cost. Baron, I'm not so sure what he wanted to do with the limitless power if he won but, I didn't see him getting killed in battle…and in retrospect, he wasn't.

I sighed and tried to go to sleep, I really was thinking too much.

Jake sighed and looked over at Janie who was sleeping on the couch then towards the stairs to Kevin's room "I really am just a tag-a-long, maybe that dream I had should be real…then again…"

He looked up and noticed something dash through one of the windows and stood up "Was that another rider or a demon?" he thought about the recent battle that tired K out and shrugged.

"Whatever, they need all the rest they can get, best not mention it."

With his back against a tree Leo thought about the Rider War and how it greatly picked up speed in knocking off riders "There are only six of us left, the full roster shows thirteen riders in this war so seven have died."

He looked down at Ohja and Raia's decks "How was Cecil using Tai's cards? He had his Advent and Final Vent…could I use these?"

"No." he turned to see Vent, pushing his glasses up as always. "Kamen Rider Tiger was a special occasion; my master desired an interesting battle so I granted him use of Kamen Rider Imperer's cards."

"Why do you call us by our rider names? Does the job require all the 'professionalism'?" Leo asked, the referee just smiled and walked past Leo who turned after him.

"Why do you always appear to me?" Vent shrugged "Because unlike all the other riders I can't pinpoint what you want…I can't argue with the Knight Deck having chosen you, but what is it that you want?"

Leo put his decks in his pocket and got on his cycle "While everyone seemed to want power, war or peace, I'm not like that…I have nothing left in my life except this ability to fight…"

He drove off and Vent laughed to himself "He just wants to fight, to fight? Well, here I thought it was something worthless…"

Grant stood silently in his father's office "I've gotten what I wanted…but now it's time to follow my father and win this war for him…he was all set to sacrifice his students and in turn I should be ready to sacrifice my friends."

He turned to a mirror hanging in the room and walked over to it, in it he saw himself and his father standing behind him. He nodded towards him and when Grant turned around there was no one there "You can count on me…"

I got up and looked outside, it was raining and it brought me to Cecil, he calls himself 'the man who will slay the dragon' and he almost did, but I was able to turn it around on him. However, now that things have ended as they did, what does he have left? Especially considering that I destroyed Destwilder, there is no point in being a rider without a beast.

Just then I saw Nivek outside in the rain looking straight at me, he showed me the Ryuga Deck and I reached for mine. "I've had enough of you following me around Nivek, this time I'll make sure to kill you…HENSHIN!"

Outside Nivek grinned at Kevin's threat and looked down at a puddle "HENSHIN!"

Janie shot up and glanced around, she noticed Jake sleeping and then thought _"Kevin has gone back into Alternate World already? Why would he…it's too soon…"_

Just then her phone rang and she looked at it, it was Tai's number?

Janie: Cecil…

Cecil: Yes, I've been thinking…what is left for me to do?

Janie: What do you mean?

Cecil: Tai is dead, Aaron is dead, Destwilder is gone, my school was wiped from existence due to everyone being taken into Alternate World and Vent erasing memories…I can't fight the war and I can't live my old life, what do I do?

Janie: Cecil…I don't know what to say…

Cecil: I was the one who would slay the dragon, I was the one who would win the rider war and stand at the top, I was supposed to fight Tai and prove that I was the best, those were all my dreams but now…

She heard the click and called Cecil's name but nothing came back, she decided to go out and look for him. "Kevin, be careful…"

-_SWORD VENT_- I ran at Ryuga with my blade and he easily dodged the attack, as he tried to get me from below I deflected his blade and spun around to slash him again. He flipped away and I struck at air, he then threw his blade at me and I knocked it away, he took that time to jump and kick me in the side of my head. I fell over and tried to roll to my feet but he tackled me and threw me over again.

He picked up his blade as I got to my feet and launched into the air, as he spun in a tempest towards me, I activated another card –_GUARD VENT_- he rammed right against the shields and I skipped along the ground.

-_STRIKE VENT_- I got up and saw Dragblacker surround its master who had the massive dragon head gauntlet, both launched fierce black flames at me. I tried to shield again but they were easily destroyed and I flew through the air into a ruined neighborhood, crashing through and destroying several houses.

As I shook my head and tried to focus I noticed Dragblacker in the sky and Ryuga jumped off him.

-_ADVENT_- Dragredder came right by and whipped around, ramming the blade into Ryuga and slicing him straight across, there was a powerful flash and rain of sparks as Ryuga was thrown and landed elsewhere. Dragredder then turned his attention to Dragblacker and they began roaring at each other before fighting.

Cecil stood in Tai's house looking around and sighed "This was the only place I could think to go…"

He turned around and walked outside into the storm and sat at the edge of a cliff looking out to the raging oceans. "Tai really had a view of the world that would worship him…unfortunately, that desire never came to be. I've fallen as far as I can in life…almost…"

He placed his deck next to him and looked at it one last time.

Ryuga broke through a wall near me and I spun around, he raised his blade and I sidestepped the attack before spinning and bringing my elbow into his back, rather than falling down he use the force and rolled before skidding and turning back towards me.

-_ADVENT_- Dragblacker tore out of the earth and opened its jaws before charging at me. I quickly activated a card before it swallowed me. I grabbed the top of its mouth and put my feet against the teeth.

–_STRIKE VENT_- I shot flames down Dragblacker's throat and he shot me out almost instantly as Dragredder followed up my attack with more red flames against the black dragon.

Ryuga hurled his sword into me and the shock threw me on my back "Forgot about him again!" I groaned as the black rider took his sword back and kicked me over.

I stood up and he charged after me with four swift strikes and rammed me against a wall before backing up and jump kicking me through the wall.

As I crashed onto the other side he ran at me and slammed the sword on the ground as I rolled away. I got back up and caught his blade with mine, I tried to force it away but he quickly kicked me in the gut, as I bent forward he spun around me and brought his elbow on my back, slamming me into the floor.

He quickly jumped away as I swept my legs hoping to trip him. As I got up he ran back and swung his leg wide around and into my stomach before lifting me and tossing me into the air. As I fell back down he jumped and kicked me away through another wall and then against a building, both buildings began to crumble down.

The one that I was thrown through fell on itself while the force of hitting the side of the other caused it to fall over me. As the building crashed against my back I was lifted up by Ryuga who was walking through the debris and swung away.

Janie exited Tai's house and looked all around "Nothing…" she approached the cliff that looked over the mighty ocean, the rain had eased due to the storm's passing but she still shivered at the cold breeze.

She looked down and her eyes widened, she kneeled and picked up the blank Tiger Deck "Cecil?" she looked around expecting him to attack her or something but nothing happened.

She stood up and looked over the ocean again "Cecil…was this all that was left for you?"

She turned around and shoved the deck into her pocket before getting back on her cycle, her phone rang and Jake's alarmed voice came through.

Jake: Janie, Kevin needs your help badly!

Janie: Ryuga is attacking him again isn't he?

Jake: Yep and he is kicking K's ass

Janie: I'll be right there!

She hung up and looked back at the ocean before driving away.

I got up quickly and pulled out my Rekka Wing –_SURVIVE_- Ryuga laughed "There it is! That is what I want! You are going to give it to me Ryuki, whether you like it or not!"

-_SHOOT VENT_- Backed up by Dragranzer we both unleashed many fireballs into Ryuga who took them for a while before the explosions grew too fierce and he was thrown back through several buildings, destroying them on contact.

"Too easy…" I prepared to draw another card when I heard someone step nearby.

I turned around to see Zolda "Grant? Are you helping me out here?" Just as I finished asking that he aimed the blaster visor at me and fired. I stumbled back as he ran at me and hit me with the gun before punching me in the stomach and kicking me away.

"Sorry Ryuki, but I've got a promise to keep to my father and that's to win the Rider War!"

-_SHOOT VENT_- I retreated as he raised his bazooka and fired towards me. I dove and fired my grip in return. Zolda fell back into the buildings but more shots tore from the ruined walls towards me _"Damn, he is good…"_

As I took cover there were more explosions around me "You can't hide forever Ryuki, come out and let me Final Vent you already!"

-_STRANGE VENT_- Zolda turned at the sound and fired once more, he saw Ryuki leap out of cover and shot him but the missile passed right through as Ryuki faded. "Trick Vent…"

More Ryuki clones appeared on top of buildings and let loose a rain of fire over Zolda –_GUARD VENT_-

Zolda fell back towards a home as his shield took the shots and began to burn away, as he turned Ryuga launched a powerful fist into his chest and threw him back into the burning courtyard. He followed him and turned to the Ryukis "You didn't think that you beat me already right?"

Dragblacker swept in and took out the clones as I dove out and tackled Ryuga, as we fell over he kicked me off and leapt into the air, landing on one of the buildings.

–_SWORD VENT_- I jumped after him and slashed with all with my might, it struck against his arm followed by a spark shot. He looked at me "You are very strong in Survive, which makes it all the better for me!"

He kicked me away and leapt into the air –_FINAL VENT_- Dragranzer surrounded me and breathed fire towards Ryuga as he flew towards us in black flames "Black Dragon Rider Kick!"

He tore through the flames and rammed his foot against my chest, knocking me out of Survive and down to the floor.

Ryuga jumped off the roof after Ryuki and took his deck "Here it is…finally…" he held the Rekka Wing Survive in his hand and laughed, he dropped the Ryuki Deck and turned to leave.

-_LASER VENT- _Two powerful blasts tore into his back and he fell to the floor and was dragged by the force into a building that collapsed on him.

Zolda walked out of the ruins "Don't ignore me Ryuga; I'm going to win this war, which means I must kill you as well!"

-_ADVENT_- Blancwing flew in and rammed into Zolda, knocking him over, Femme flew in and slashed Zolda as she flew over him before landing next to Ryuki.

Ryuga tried to stand but fell to his knees breathing harshly "Damn you, Zolda…Femme, neither of you will get away with this!" he dissolved into the void along with Dragblacker.

Femme turned to Zolda "Grant…you've decided to win the war for your father, didn't you?"

The rider nodded "He couldn't kill either of you because you were his students, but I will kill you even though you are my friends, I will live out his dream and win the Rider War!"

I sat up and turned towards Zolda "So that's your decision? Then we have no choice but to kill you as well…"

Femme aimed her sword visor at him as he lifted the blaster. It was silent for about ten seconds before he fired and Femme deflected all the shots. She ran at an angle, getting closer to Zolda as he fired to force her away.

She stopped and jumped back a bit before turning and throwing her visor at Zolda who just realized what she did, the blade hit his blaster and both visors tumbled to the ground.

Before Zolda could reach his Femme leapt and swung her leg over his head, he was thrown down onto his back and she picked up her visor –_SWORD VENT_-

As she moved in Knight appeared and slashed her, she flew through the air and landed on her back. I looked up in shock at the bat rider "Leo!"

"That's Kamen Rider Knight to you…" he turned to Zolda and pulled out his Final Vent. Then he was hit hard in the chest by a long tongue and fell back before rolling over to his feet "Biogreeza!"

The creature appeared and neared Zolda who stood up to face it "Here to avenge your master? While I understand the need, I can't let that happen…" –_LAUNCH VENT_-

Bursts from the shoulder cannons hit the earth near Biogreeza as it vanished "That didn't save Verde and it sure as hell isn't going to save you!"

Knight turned to Femme who stood up and dashed at her and stabbed her, there was a powerful shock and she was thrown back again.

I got up –_SUMMON VENT_- Bull charged out of the earth and rammed Knight across the field and into a wall, the house collapsed and then Bull exploded. I ran over to Femme and helped her up "Are you alright!"

She nodded "Just shocked, I really didn't see that attack coming…"

Out of the rubble Knight Survive appeared –_SWORD VENT_- he pulled his dagger out of the sheath visor and it expanded to a giant broadsword "You want to go first Ryuki?"

He ran at me and I quickly grabbed my blade, both swords clashed "You've made quite the change Knight."

He said nothing before throwing me away –_BLUST VENT_- Darkraider flew in and shot powerful gusts at me, I was thrashed against the floor, as it slowed down Knight ran towards me and brought the blade up, the strike tossed me over and into the air.

Femme charged and stabbed him in the back, instead of stumbling Knight whipped around and with a powerful horizontal slash she was thrown back to the ground.

"This is the end of the line for you, Femme…Ryuki…"

Zolda turned just as Biogreeza struck him and then wrapped its tongue around him and swung him through the air. Zolda fired the shoulder cannons and the earth around Biogreeza exploded, the creature then brought Zolda down with a slam and ran towards him. –_ADVENT_-

Magnagiga tore out of the earth and Biogreeza rammed right into it. The two beasts fell over, the chameleon kicked off and landed on its feet before turning to take the Launch Vent to the face and skip over the earth.

As Magnagiga stood Zolda readied another card –_HOME VENT_- his bazooka returned to him and broke open, he fired from the shoulder cannons and three seeker missiles at the creature just as it disappeared.

There were many explosions and a massive crater formed. Zolda readied his Final Vent just as Biogreeza stumbled out of the smoke, there was static all over it "I told you…why didn't you listen and leave?"

Biogreeza fell to the floor and exploded, Zolda turned to Magnagiga and nodded "Now Verde is truly gone…"

He turned to Knight who was thrashing Ryuki and Femme "With you three gone, my victory will be assured…" –_FINAL VENT_-

Knight kicked Femme away and turned to take a vertical slash from Ryuki, he stepped back once and tackled the dragon rider to the floor before turning "End of the World!"

Millions of shots, lasers, missiles and rockets flew towards the other three riders and destroyed half the neighborhood and leveled the surrounding earth.

"I am Kamen Rider Zolda! None of you forget it…" As Magnagiga sank back into the earth, Zolda turned and walked away.

Jake sat down on the couch "Janie…Kevin…were they just…killed?"

"Not at all my good friend, I'm sure you would agree that neither of them would die that easily!" Jake turned around to see Vent smiling as usual.

Jake: That may be true but that wasn't easily Zolda II completely fucked them up!

Vent: No need to worry I have the rider counter in my head Kamen Rider Ryuki, Femme, Knight, Ryuga and Zolda are all still alive and functioning.

Jake: What about Tiger?

Vent: Kamen Rider Tiger? Yes, I lost his signal a while back…I think Femme has his deck, though I didn't pick up a struggle or bout so she didn't kill him.

Jake: Cecil is…gone?

Vent placed a hand on Jake's shoulder "No worries, this means that the war is nearly over."

Jake gulped and watched Vent leave "Vent, what will happen to you when the war ends?"

The referee shrugged "Not even I know my own fate…I work for Odin, it's his decision…"

As Vent disappeared through the wall Jake turned back to the window as Kevin, Janie and Leo were thrown out onto the ground all badly beaten and scarred.

As he kneeled down to help them Kevin coughed "Throw Leo out on the street…"

_So what happened to Cecil? How was that for a battle? Everyone just started jumping in lol_


	22. The Long Road II

_The main event is in this chapter: a huge important battle!_

**Chapter 21 – The Long Road II**

It has been a few days since that stormy night when I found out that besides Janie the last riders left were all going vile and after power, Leo has changed drastically, how and why is still unknown.

Grant is now following his father's footsteps, in doing so he has lost everything that I remembered about him and become a much darker force. Lastly, Nivek, he has always been after me but now he has the Rekka Wing, since he is a mirror image I don't doubt that he can use its power and when he does…

I sat down across from Janie and froze as she placed the Tiger Deck on the table "Cecil's deck…"

Jake looked at Janie "How did you get hold of Cecil's deck?" I stood up and looked at her "Did you go out and kill him while I was fighting Ryuga?"

She shook her head "No, he called me using Tai's phone and asked me what he had to live for now that all his dreams were smashed. When I got to Tai's place he was nowhere to be found but I did find his deck on the cliff overlooking the ocean…"

I sat back down "He killed himself…"

Jake put a hand to his forehead "Damn…every time I think being a rider would be interesting something awful happens that makes me worry about you two…By the way I met with Vent after Zolda blew you guys up, or rather he met with me, and told me Janie had the Tiger Deck but I didn't know he went and killed himself."

We both turned to Jake "Why does Vent keep appearing to you?"

My friend shrugged "No clue…I guess to him we're friends or something."

"With Tiger's Deck we have three including Scissors and Imperer while Grant has Verde and Gai and Leo has Raia and Ohja. Talk about an even split."

For the rest of the day I thought of Cecil falling to his death _"Cecil…was it worth it? Was that really the only way to go?"_

Leo sat on his bike he looked around then sneezed "He left me out on the street during such a cold day…he really got pissed with me…I was trying to lure out Ryuga, but since he didn't show that means that he left the battle before I got there."

He started up the cycle and sneezed again before driving off "Pierce, Eaton, Mark, Ryan, Lyle, Tai, Baron, Aaron and…Cecil…losing your lives…was that necessary? Is this entire Rider War…all part of something bigger?"

Nivek looked at the Rekka Wing in his hands and grinned "With this I will be the most powerful rider…of course I already am but now, not even Knight Survive will be enough to stop me." He began laughing and disappeared into the void.

"Only four more decks are stopping you from unleashing hell upon the Real and Alternate worlds, Odin." Vent said to the ghostly rider who nodded in his direction.

"I highly doubt Knight will rise as the final rider…this Ryuki seems to have a chance at reaching me…much more than the last one…but why is Ryuga fighting so hard? Does he only want to topple his Real World self or does he wish to face me as well?"

Odin turned away and Vent looked at the map "Shall I send them all the final notice now?" Vent asked.

Odin shook his head "Wait for one more of the riders to fall…then we will lead them to where this will all end…"

Grant walked in silence through the busy city streets. _"All these people don't know what has been sacrificed for their well being…the same goes for those who wished to rule them, this battle remains invisible to all..."_

As Grant continued moving he became aware of demons, many demons lurking in Alternate World planning to cross over into the busy city streets "Target practice..." he whispered.

Jake, Janie and I stopped and turned "Why are there so many demons riled up?" I asked as I took off my helmet.

Janie closed her eyes "Grant…Zolda II is fighting demons elsewhere but I don't think it's him that's causing these demons to psyche out."

I got off the bike followed by Janie "Hey Jake, go on ahead, we'll meet you at the hotel."

Jake nodded "Have a nice date you two."

As he left I turned and grinned at Janie who shook her head and laughed "What could you be thinking about at a time like this?"

"Nothing…" I leaned over and kissed her, she smiled and then we both aimed our decks at the building's windows "HENSHIN!"

Jake was blocked by another cycle; the driver took off his helmet "Leo! Sorry about leaving you out in the rain but Kevin doesn't forgive people who attack his wife."

"When did they get married?" Leo asked to which Jake laughed "By _all _accounts they're married, the only thing they don't…well yeah, they go out a lot and fight demons together, truly a sign of love."

Leo nodded "Right…anyway, Jake…tell Kevin that I didn't mean to hurt either of them, I was trying to draw out Ryuga…regardless of what he may believe, that is what I was trying to do…"

Before Jake could say anything Leo drove off "I'll let him know…but I don't believe you!"

I dodged the winged demon's charge and quickly knocked it over onto its side before jumping and slashing it in half. I turned to Femme who ran her visor through several of them.

The demons began to fall back as a giant lion-like creature with a flaming red mane stalked through the hoards and roared at us.

Femme and I both drew out the same card; she turned to me "A monster for a monster right?" I nodded –_SUMMON VENT_- Bull and Crown appeared and leapt into the lion demon.

We charged afterwards and began slicing through the lion with our swords. It roared and its mane lit up, fire shot out in random directions and sent all four of us to the floor.

Bull lit up and Crown's cape became wings it flew into the air and crashed into the lion as Bull charged in, both exploded against it, throwing it on its side.

I jumped into the air and drew out another card –_FINAL VENT_- Blancwing blew the lion towards Femme "Dragon Rider Kick!" I shot towards it while covered in flames.

"Misty Slash!" she jumped and slashed through the lion demon as I collided with its side and it exploded.

Back in the real world Janie hugged me tightly and we both laughed "We really are invincible together, aren't we?" I asked.

She smiled and kissed me, which was the answer to that.

As we walked while rolling our cycles we talked about how life was before the Rider War, while it wasn't as exciting as being Kamen Riders and fighting demons it was safer, no one was trying to kill anyone and we were all living happy lives to some effect.

"I know it's kind of late to ask, but did you ever find a job?" I laughed at her question and shook my head "No, and even if I did, I would've been fired for missing so many days."

She nodded and I thought about my relationship with her before all this "I really couldn't tell you how I felt before…it was awful…"

"Regardless, I liked you, I had feelings for you I didn't understand and didn't want to express because I was worried as to what may happen to me life-wise." She said quietly.

"You were pretty serious about the dating and boyfriend girlfriend thing and how it was a distraction you didn't need, that really didn't help my position." After I finished I just looked at her and we both started laughing.

Kevin: Anyway we should hurry, Jake is expecting us.

Janie: He is expecting us after we kill the demons

Kevin: Your point?

Janie: He didn't know how many there were or how long it would take.

I stopped walking and turned to her, she just smiled.

Elsewhere, Vent exited Alternate World and cracked his knuckles "Stupid demons, they think they can take the real world…well they probably could if it wasn't for the riders, but once this war ends we'll see what becomes of them and this world."

As he walked through the city he looked at the Alternative Deck and grinned "This really is quite the invention Professor Eaton." When he put it away Nivek appeared and stopped in front of him.

"Hmm…you look like you want a fight. Sorry but as the referee-"Nivek just started laughing and shook his head "I just want to test run my new power…"

Vent nodded slowly "I don't think I'm the best test subject for that."

"Neither do I but you can call some demons right?" As Nivek said that, Vent grinned and snapped his fingers. Nivek dove into the Alternate World with the Rekka Wing in hand and Vent watched him destroy the demons shaking his head "Well, Ryuki, that wasn't such a good choice losing your Rekka Wing, I don't think you can defeat Ryuga as he is now…"

Jake sat on the floor, he was watching TV but he lost all interest in whatever happened thinking about the Rider War, if he isn't involved in it why doesn't Vent erase his memories like everyone else? Did he really miss Eaton or was it something more than that?

Also Kevin and Janie weren't back yet, did a rider get them? "I really hope that wasn't the last time I would see either of them…"

He decided to turn off the TV and go to sleep; hopefully his friends would be back in the morning.

Leo stood in the altar he, Baron and Ryan were taken to when the Rider War began and they entered as Knight, Zolda and Raia.

"Here…Odin, told us about the old rider war and how this one came to be, we found out about our predecessors…" he turned to face Grant who nodded.

"Was the original Zolda anything like my dad?" Leo grinned and shook his head "Not at all…but that's beside the point, many people actually cared about their old selves like I did at first, then Ryan and Lyle…"

"Ryan and Lyle were Raia and Ohja right?" Leo nodded and showed him their decks that he held "Ryan wanted to bring some sort of end to the fighting and Lyle wanted to surpass the original Ohja, with both of them dead now you can see how that went."

Grant looked at the altar "So who is Odin besides 'the orchestrator'?" Leo shrugged and looked at the ceiling which had designs of the rider beasts. It was then that he noticed Psycorogue and Dragblacker along the edges.

"It was Odin, who after Kanzaki Shirou destroyed him, used his last power to reincarnate the rider decks and keep Mirror World around after the war, I'm not sure why he wanted this Second War but he got it and so far it's gone well."

Grant took out his Zolda Deck and then looked at Leo who slowly turned to him "Well let's not stop the flow…one-on-one."

Leo took out the Knight Deck "Ryuga hasn't appeared yet so…why not?"

They faced the golden pillars of the altar "HENSHIN!"

The next day Janie and I decided to make breakfast for Jake since we thought we worried him. When he woke up he pretty much caught us in a vice grip since he thought we were killed.

We apologized about a million times as he ate despite the fact that he kept telling us not to worry about it.

"So fighting demons is an overnight job now? I'm really glad I'm not a Kamen Rider." He commented after he finished eating.

I shrugged "Well Jake, I've said before that if I knew all this would happen, I wouldn't have used the deck when Ryan told me to once upon a time, but now that I have there is no way to undo it."

I turned to Janie who was looking down then back to Jake, he was looking at his empty glass "Uh, K…Nivek is in my glass."

As soon as he said that my Alternate copy shot out into the room and turned to me "I'd like to fight you…for real this time."

Kevin: So now you're calling me out? What's the occasion…oh yeah, you stole my Rekka Wing!

Nivek: I could've defeated you without it but since you have all your friends backing you up and because I truly deserve it more, so I took what is rightfully mine!

Kevin: Then when do you want to fight?

Janie placed one of her hands on my shoulder "You are really going to fight him?"

I nodded "I'm tired of seeing this copy everywhere I go and in my nightmares, it's about time I did away with him!"

She turned to Nivek "Fine, then I'm going with you."

Kevin: Janie, no, you-

Janie: It doesn't matter what you say, he has your Survive card.

Kevin: But-

Nivek: I don't care what happens, as long as I get to fight you and do away with you once and for all!

Nivek disappeared back into Alternate World and I turned to Janie "I've got to do this alone Janie, if you're there, you might get hurt, Nivek is ruthless."

She nodded "I know and I don't care!" I sighed, defeated I agreed to let her come with me.

Knight ran at Zolda and tried to slash him but the gun rider easily sidestepped the attack, turned and shot Knight in the back. –_LAUNCH VENT_- He shot multiple volleys at the retreating rider. Knight spun around and threw his blade which shot through the air like a boomerang and deflected all of Zolda's shots before hitting him in the chest and knocking him down.

Knight caught the blade as it returned to him and charged at Zolda, as he jumped the blaster visor came up and shot Knight in the chest several times. He fell to his side and Zolda got up –_LASER VENT_- Knight rolled on impact and quickly jumped away from the powerful double laser burst that uplifted the ground it shot over.

As he landed he skidded and turned in another direction as the lasers shot past again. Knight stopped and Zolda fired a third time, instead of dodging Knight ran straight forward and in between the double beams as they exploded on the ground behind him.

He quickly stuck the sword into Zolda, jumped on it and leaped off, pulling the sword out of the rider with his feet. As they spun in the air Knight reached up and grabbed the blade again. Zolda stumbled back from the shock as Knight threw the sword again, it dug vertically through the green rider, there was an explosion of force and Zolda was sent over a few ditches and then landed hard in the earth.

-_FINAL VENT_- Knight jumped back into the air "It's not over yet!" Darkwing enfolded Knight and they began to drill towards Zolda "Hishouzan!"

-_HOME VENT_- Three missiles collided with the drilling Knight and he fell back to the ground as Zolda struggled to get back up "You really are a bat, using air tactics against someone as grounded as me."

Knight got up and noticed Magnagiga tearing out of the earth "I'll end it for you since you screwed that up."

Both riders were distracted by a sudden lightning storm in the distance that began destroying the earth below it.

"What is that? I've never seen weather in Alternate World…ever!" Zolda put his gun down and Magnagiga descended into the earth. Both riders began walking in the same direction.

Zolda: You don't mind putting our battle aside eh?

Knight: Not at all, there is someone else with a lot of power it seems.

Zolda: Those black clouds…it's Ryuga.

Knight: I always knew he was strong but something seems to have seriously given him an upgrade.

Zolda nodded and both riders began running towards the chaotic storm.

Janie and I stood out in an old grove, in the large pond we could see the storm Ryuga was creating in Alternate World "It was easy to detect him with all this…not to mention the demons seemed to have gathered around."

I turned to Janie and nodded, we both raised our decks "HENSHIN!"

In Alternate World, Ryuga floated off the ground as bolts of lightning crashed around him and powerful thunder rang out "You two will die here…"

-_SWORD VENT_- He landed and charged towards me, Femme ran ahead of me and as she swung, Ryuga leaped over her blade and I followed him up, both our blades clashed in the air. Femme spun around and stabbed Ryuga in the back, I raised my knee into his gut and he was thrown back to the ground.

I ran at him but he back flipped onto his feet and hurled his blade at me, while I deflected it, Ryuga turned and grabbed Femme's blade, he kicked her away and then used her sword to strike her three times before stabbing it into the ground as leverage, leaping into the air while holding it and side kicking her.

I ran at him as he pulled the blade out of the ground and swung it into my blade, I slid my blade across it and slashed through his arm, and he stumbled and dropped the sword. I jumped kicked him while Femme rushed in from behind and tackled him to the floor.

She rolled over him and I flipped into the air and brought my leg around into a powerful arc and chopped him on the back. –_ADVENT_- Blancwing blasted him as I rolled off and he was sent high into the sky. –_STRIKE VENT_- Dragredder appeared behind Ryuga and shot a massive stream of fire while I charged and shot a huge fireball; Ryuga was caught in between the blasts and exploded.

Blancwing and Dragredder flew behind Femme and I as Ryuga hit the ground. I signaled Femme to back away and took out another card –_FINAL VENT_-

Ryuga stood up "You really think you can kill me?" Dragredder shot more flames along me "Dragon Rider Kick!"

I hit Ryuga and there was a blinding blast as he was sent skipping along the earth like a rock in a pond, then ramming into a cliff wall.

As I landed he raised his head to look at me and laughed "You two are very strong together…but it's not enough to defeat me!" He stood up –_STRIKE VENT_- Dragblacker's furious flames burned all around us and he shot his own fireball, the black flames erupted against us and we fell to the ground, hard.

Ryuga took out another card and laughed to himself while watching Ryuki and Femme slowly stand back up –_SURVIVE_- "Rekka…Wing…" black flames tore out of the earth and lightning struck him.

When it cleared away it seemed he had hijacked my Survive form too but with more spikes along the armor, the dragon gauntlet visor remained rather than changing to the grip, but the gauntlet's horns extended and a blade came out of the front.

"So much for trying to keep me from using Survive, now that I have I think you know what comes next."

I stood up and grabbed my sword while Femme looked at me "Do you really think you can beat him? This force is greater than you or Knight in Survive…"

I turned to her and nodded "I know that…but I have to try."

I charged at Ryuga and in an instant he was in front of me and with one powerful slash I was thrown far back, past Femme and into a mountain wall that exploded on contact. Ryuga jumped through the air and landed in front of me as I got up he grabbed my neck and swung me around, this time I rammed into Femme and we both crashed back into the ground.

He jumped in the air and aimed his blade right at us before slicing through the air –_ADVENT_- Dragredder flew straight into him and took him down into the earth before swinging his tail and cleaving Ryuga, swinging him back into the air and blasting him with a fireball.

I got up and ran over to Ryuga as he fell in flames, he swung around and landed on his feet before launching his fist into my stomach. I was lifted into the air but he jumped above me and tornado kicked me in the back. I hit the earth flat on my face.

–_SHOOT VENT_- the blade end of his visor exploded and was replaced by a triple gun barrel, I struggled to look at him as he aimed it at my head "This really _wasn't _fun while it lasted."

-_SHOOT VENT_- A blinding white shot struck Ryuga in his chest and there was a white flash as he stumbled back, a missile exploded against him as well and I got up and turned to see Knight Survive and Zolda II.

Femme ran over to me just as the two leapt from the cliff and landed near us "We all have something against Ryuga so consider this a temporary alliance."

Ryuga stood up to face the four of us and laughed "This is perfect! The last riders all join together to fight me! I will kill all of you in one go and become the last rider and the winner of the Second War…really, you've all made it much too easy for me."

Four Guard Vents went off as he raised his gun arm and fired millions of black bullets that exploded into a dark firestorm.

_Four on one rider action!? Can Zolda, Femme, Knight Survive and Ryuki defeat Ryuga Survive!?  
That is all the remaining riders in one fight now that I think about it :D_


	23. Fade to Black

_No author notes! No! Get to fight! GO!_

**Chapter 22 – Fade to Black**

With the exception of Knight Survive the riders were thrown back to the ground as the black flames raged around them. Knight charged towards Ryuga with his Dark Arrow and fired the blinding shots, Ryuga dodged them and returned fire with his many black bullets. There were flashes of white and explosions of black between the two and on the burnt earth behind each of them.

Zolda got up and picked his bazooka up again "Let me in on this fight!" he fired missiles straight towards Ryuga, they exploded practically next to him but he refused to get blown away. Knight tore through the smoke and ash and spin kicked Ryuga before leaping and wide kicking him on the side of his head. He landed and tackled the black dragon rider to the floor before rolling off him and turning around to fire his shots into the earth. Ryuga rolled away and to his feet only to be hit with a missile right on his back.

"Score!" Zolda yelled. Ryuga turned around and fired more of his black bullets towards Zolda who leapt off the cliff as it exploded behind him and crashed to the ground with boulders and debris covering him. "Come at me and fight! Fight like a true rider!"

"Alright then!" Ryuga turned to get slashed by Femme and I before we leapt and kicked him back. I grabbed one of Femme's hands and swung her into Ryuga, she got him with both her legs before I threw her into the air, Ryuga looked up "Big mistake!" I stabbed him and he stumbled back before Femme swung down and a white line formed through Ryuga, there was an explosive force and he fell down on his back while Femme and I were thrown in the other direction.

As Ryuga got up and shook himself off he noticed Knight flying towards him on top of Darkraider –_FINAL VENT_- Ryuga started laughing and pulled out another card

"Nice try Knight…" –_CONFINE VENT_- Knight fell through the air as Darkraider disappeared and looked at Ryuga as he landed.

"You have a BS card now eh?" Ryuga ignored him and charged in –_SWORD VENT_ - Knight's visor closed up and he pulled out the massive broadsword while a black blade formed from flames in Ryuga's other hand.

The blades clashed repeatedly as the two Survive riders tried to land at least one hit. Ryuga slashed and Knight flipped away, when he charged in Knight held his blade up horizontally as the black sword crashed against it. He jumped up with his sword and Ryuga stumbled back before being kicked by Knight. Knight moved in to strike him but Ryuga leaned back and the blade went right over him. He shot back forward and tackled the bat rider. As they fell to the ground Knight rolled over and kicked Ryuga away. They both stood and brought their swords in from opposite angles resulting in a spark shower.

I ran towards them with my sword "Don't leave me out of this!" As I slashed Ryuga in the side Knight whipped around and slashed him across the face before we both jumped and kicked him back, Femme flipped over us and threw her blade like a spear into Ryuga. As he grabbed it and threw it away Zolda appeared and rammed into him with the Magnagiga Horn.

He turned around, surrounded by the four riders –_ADVENT_- Dragblacker appeared and broke off into a monster similar to Dragranzer but with ferocious red eyes and longer fangs and claws. "Necranzer…destroy them!"

Black clouds formed and rain fell followed by fierce thunder and lightning in the clouds above Necranzer. It shot a powerful black orb towards Ryuga, it impacted the rider and expanded, as it grew the four riders surrounding the blast ran but when it erupted we were all thrown into the air and Necranzer went into a furious spin before becoming a large black O and crashing into each rider.

Zolda fell hard and couldn't stand; Ryuga approached him and pulled out another card –_BLAST VENT_- One of his fists began to glow, he picked up Zolda and punched him in the stomach, there was an explosion and Ryuga dropped the green rider. The armor cracked and broke off, leaving Grant on the floor. Ryuga turned towards Ryuki "I have your survive mode…and I've improved it above even Knight's level…so give up!"

I charged at him with my sword, he grabbed it and it disintegrated before ramming his knee into my gut, as I rose into the air he grabbed me and flipped me over, onto my back and on the floor, the ground around us exploded and he jumped away as Femme slashed in his place.

Knight got up "You aren't getting away with this Ryuga!" broadsword in hand Knight charged towards the lethal rider Knight avoided one swing and tried to stab him, the blade ran right into Ryuga's palm and disintegrated as it rushed in. Ryuga grabbed Knight's fist which was now clutching just a hilt and flipped the rider over his shoulder and into the air.

-_FINAL VENT_- Ryuga was pushed back by furious gusts; Femme flew right by him and cut him with a wide horizontal arc "Misty Slash!"

Ryuga fell on his face and got up clutching his stomach where the powerful blade cut across "You…" he turned and I tackled him, instead of falling though he only bent over and threw me over and into Femme.

-_TRICK VENT_- Four Knight Survives dashed past Ryuga, slashing him one by one harder and faster than last. With the final spark shot the four turned and ran their blades into the vile rider, there was an explosion and he stumbled back before three of the clones tackled and began tussling with him.

The last one turned "Leo is getting Grant out of here, he'll be back." With that the clone jumped and kicked Ryuga as he threw the third one on him away.

I got up "Get out of here Femme…no…Janie." She looked at me and shook her head "We have to stay together to beat Ryuga."

"Don't you see how strong he is?" She nodded "That is exactly why I have to stay!" I sighed and looked back at her.

"I love you Janie…be careful…" I said quietly, she put a hand on my shoulder and nodded "I love you too…"

We turned as Ryuga rammed his fist through one last clone, destroying it. We charged in and jumped before flipping and delivering two flying sidekicks to his face. I jumped away as Femme swung her sword at him, Ryuga's visor blade reappeared and he countered the attack.

I took that time to charge in and swing with Ryuga's discarded black blade. He backed away "Very resourceful!" I swung again and he used his hand to stop it, the power from the connection shoved both of us back and Femme leaped in double kicked Ryuga.

He raised his hand and the dark energy began to form around it, he slammed it into the ground and the earth around all three of us exploded as black bolts of energy shot out of it, we were both hit and thrown off to be hit by another.

-_BLUST VENT_- Darkraider reentered and a powerful torrent blasted Ryuga off his feet and into a cliff. Knight appeared and turned to us "Sorry about leaving you guys like that!"

Knight faced Ryuga who got up and shook himself off and pulled out two final vents "I'll use this one for you Knight…"

-=-_FINAL VENT_-=- Knight shrugged "We're both Survive, nothing you do scares me!" Ryuga jumped into the air and Necranzer flew behind him and inhaled before unleashing a double spiraling flame that Ryuga launched with "Black Dragon Rider Kick!"

Knight's wings enfolded him and his Survive Cycle "Shippudan!" the black missile shot into the black flame and there was a massive explosion that roared over the entire Alternate World.

Grant was watching the double Survive Final Vent and when they hit each other all the glass in the buildings all around him shattered, it continued through the entire city. Grant stood up and looked around with a silent gasp.

Jake was at home looking outside wondering if his friends would be back when a wave passed by him. He turned around and watched his glass cup explode followed by the windows of the entire hotel "Shit…" he ran outside and got on his cycle, the mirror were also destroyed, he drove off into the setting sun.

The room shook and Vent looked up with a grin, Odin looked at the map that went dead "That force..."

Vent stood up and opened a door "I'm going to see how this ends boss…I'll be back!"

I got up and stumbled over to Femme who was laying down tired "Ryuga is strong…" she whispered. I nodded "Stronger than any rider I've ever fought."

He looked in the direction of the explosion as it faded into the sky "Who won?"

Ryuga's Survive form flickered and he fell to the ground breathing hard while Knight who was kicked out of Survive didn't move, his armor cracked and broke off leaving Leo on the ground.

"Two down…two to go…"

I left Femme there and turned to see Ryuga walking slowly towards us with another Final Vent in hand "I saved this for the big prize!"

I charged at him with the black blade and Femme's golden blade, I tried to cross slash him but he jumped away. "Don't stop me from claiming your life!"

He ran his visor saber into the gold blade and it broke before jumping and kicking me back. I ducked aside from his next strike but Necranzer swept above and brought its bladed tail into me.

I was thrown into the air and Ryuga jumped after me, catching the black sword, he flipped in midair and brought them both down on me, I shot back down and crashed into the earth.

Ryuga landed _-=-FINAL VENT-=- _He turned around "This time…this time…it is truly the end!" he jumped onto Necranzer and its arms extended into wings while the legs fused with the tail, cannons appeared from under it and it shot straight for me.

"Necranzer transformed into a jet?" I said to myself then remembered my dream where he struck me with this.

"Black Out!" the huge jet dragon turned into a black meteor and when it neared Femme ran by and grabbed me.

When the meteor collided black flames shot out in a massive radius and a wide crater forced itself into the earth that shot up into the sky. The thunderstorm let out a million strikes at once before silencing along with the destruction.

I got up and looked at Janie who was laying next to me, I coughed into my hand and looked at all the blood that was on it, I also noticed that I was no longer in rider form and neither was Janie. We were both in burnt tattered clothes and bleeding "Janie…Janie!"

I placed my hands behind her head and back and raised her to me "Janie!" she opened her eyes slowly and looked at me "Kevin…looks like I had to save you just like when I first fought with you…"

"That is why I need you around! To save me when I need it! All the riders to this point, even Scissors and Imperer were better than me! I can't get anywhere without someone! I need you!"

She raised one of her hands to my cheek "You will win the rider war…sooner or later…I had to get out of your way."

"You were never in my way!" I held her to me "You never were and you never will be…"

I turned around to see Ryuga, no longer in survive shaking his head and pulling out his sword. As he neared me Leo, shot out and tackled him to the ground.

"Janie, you can't leave me…please…I love you!"

She nodded and kissed me "I love you too…Kevin…" her hand fell away from my face and to the ground I sat there with her. I never felt anything like this in my life; every emotion was going through my mind at once.

Dragredder and Blancwing descended next to me as I eased Janie down to the ground. I stood up and turned towards Ryuga who rammed his hilt into Leo's head and downed the veteran rider.

I took out my deck and looked at Janie then back at Ryuga who turned to me "This…is the end of the line for you, Ryuga."

I held the deck to the sky "HENSHIN!" When I placed it back in my Vent Buckle there was a roar of flames and I was in Survive form.

Ryuga stopped "Impossible…I still have the card!"

I noticed Grant was back in and helping Leo up, he looked my way and nodded before leaving, I looked at Ryuga "You may have the card and the physical ability to attain Survive…but I have everything else…especially the heart that you lack…after all…you aren't even worthy to be a copy of mine!"

The dragon grip opened up and a golden blade shot out in a fury of flames. I charged towards Ryuga who tried to guard with his sword but I sliced through the blade and into him, there was an explosion as he fell to the ground clutching the open, molten wound in his chest.

This new power had not only sliced through his blade, but his rider armor and even the fake itself.

He tried to stand up but couldn't a new card appeared as I reached for it, it was blank, I heard Blancwing and turned around, I held the card towards it and it dissolved into it, along with Janie. I took the card and slid it down my blade before it burned away.

_-=-SOUL VENT-=- _An angel appeared next to me, I looked at her, it looked just like Janie with huge and beautiful swan wings. She looked at me "I'll always be with you…"

I turned towards Ryuga, the angel turned into a bright orb of light and shot into Ryuga, paralyzing him there _-=-FINAL VENT-=- _I jumped onto Dragranzer who flew high into the air.

I jumped off him and he flew around me transforming into a ring of fire, as I entered my kick I shot forward and the ring flew with me shrinking around my foot and then whirling around me, covering me in a new red whip flame "Survive Dragon Rider Kick!"

Dragblacker descended and tried to protect its master but I landed right against Ryuga's chest and pushed him into the ground, there was a brilliant red flash that covered everything around me.

I looked down at Ryuga who was reaching towards me with his hand, the rider armor dissolved along with Dragblacker who roared at me with great anger. Nivek then cursed at me before the flames tore into him and he disintegrated.

Leo and Grant turned to look at all the glass on the street as it became red they then looked at the makeshift mirror grant made of several large glass pieces to get back in Alternate World and rescue Leo.

Grant shook his head "I don't think I can beat Kevin now…"

Leo just looked at the mighty red flash without a word.

When I could see again I was at the center of mass destruction, if there was already nothing in Alternate World but ruins, now there was nothing at all as far as I could see.

I noticed that in one hand I had the Ryuga Deck and in the other the Femme Deck. I put them both in my pocket and took out the Soul Vent card "Janie…we will always be together…I will win the Rider War, for you Janie…"

Jake stood in awe at the mess of the city, the sun had fallen and it was growing dark, Leo and Grant stood away from Kevin who was sitting elsewhere with his arms around his knees and looking down.

Jake walked over to Grant and Leo but stopped, he didn't ask them what he wanted to, because he was already teary-eyed _"Janie…Janie is…gone?"_

Leo turned to Grant and thanked him for getting him out of there or he would be dead too. Grant shrugged "Now…we are the last three riders…it's unbelievable…"

Leo nodded "What started with twelve of us…"

Grant watched him walk towards Kevin and turned around "Jake…I don't know what will happen to you when this is all over you know?"

Jake looked at Grant "I've been tagging along the whole way; I'm not really worth anything…and now…"

"Kevin…I'm not even going to pretend to understand how you feel right now and I won't say anything else except…that Grant and I aren't going to stop now…if you can no longer fight you must give up your deck for the war to end."

Kevin stood up and looked at Leo, he turned away then back and punched him in the face, breaking his nose and knocking the man to the floor "I'm not quitting…Janie and I have gone so far together that if I stopped, I would be betraying her. She is still with me and I'm going to win."

As Leo stood a door opened and Vent appeared, as soon as he did any people who came outside and are arguing over the broken glass in the city froze. Even a leaf being blown by the wind came to a stop.

"It is nearly time for the final battle…I'm giving you all up to 48 hours to get ready, at the end of that time I will appear and bring you all together for the last fight between you three riders…this is it. This is, for everything…or absolutely nothing."

He disappeared followed by Grant who walked away. Leo turned to Kevin "When the final battle rolls around, you may want to use Survive."

Kevin pulled out the Rekka Wing and as time started moving he let go of it, the wind carried it up and out of their sight.

"I won't need it Leo, worry about yourself as you always have…" Leo looked in the direction of the departed card and turned back to Kevin.

"I'm in this war because…in a way…I am the Ren of this world…" as he left Kevin turned to Jake.

Jake couldn't think of anything to say as Kevin walked by him "Come one Jake…as they say…the end is nigh."

_The End is Nigh, trust me when I was writing up these chapters I couldn't believe I was almost done with the story, I had though it would be much longer but it still wound up being awesome so, whatevs..._

_On a somber note K has lost his girlfriend in the fight against Ryuga, now alone he faces the Final Fight_


	24. 48 Hours

_Here we go, prelude to the end! I don't own Kamen Rider, poor me..._

**Chapter 23 - 48 Hours**

I didn't go back to the hotel, Jake saw me drive the other way and I'm pretty sure he knows what happened.

Despite my resolve, despite my determination, my strength and my love, I couldn't protect Janie. In the end, she had to protect me, so none of it matters anymore.

I looked at the card in which she was sealed, even now she is determined to fight by me and I will not deny her that right.

"If I can get anything for winning this war I will give up the ability to rule both worlds, I would give up everything to hold Janie again…"

Power at this point didn't mean anything to me, then I thought about Aaron and Cecil and how far they fell in their pursuit of power and vengeance, Aaron got killed by Grant and Cecil committed suicide, neither were happy endings at all.

I stopped the cycle, dismounted and walked to the edge of a cliff that overlooked some of the city. I was out now, out of the hell where the Rider War was fought. When Vent returns we won't be taken to any location in this city to fight the Final Fight, we will be taken elsewhere…somehow I knew that was true.

I looked down at the Ryuki, Femme, Scissors, Imperer and Ryuga Decks, in the end I stood as the only rider with three kills. Maybe I would've celebrated, but I wasn't like that, I took two lives, one from a no good assassin and another from a college mate of mine. I didn't count the last as a person at all, and the deck disgusts me.

I sat down and picked up the Femme Deck "Janie…" after the shock, after the vengeance and after the act of toughness in front of everyone else I decided that my façade had gone on long enough.

Holding the deck to my body tightly I laid down and cried.

Jake didn't go back to the hotel either, he headed to his home thinking about all the times he and Kevin would hang out and then he would get out of the way to let Kevin try out his flirts.

He laughed slightly as he remembered how hopeless it had seemed at first. In the last months of following Kevin around as 'moral support' which in the end he was nothing of, a lot changed.

Despite all the games and wars he read about, nothing could be compared to seeing people die and knowing that they are never coming back.

Jake went to his room and sat on the bed, there are some families who will surely miss them, and Baron is greatly missed and mourned by his son Grant of course. Cecil was in high school, he wasn't that old but he went and killed himself, he was the youngest of the riders.

Tai, he knew Tai to some extent, he was a great fighter and won every match for the school but he was killed by Kevin. Kevin killed to protect everyone, if someone with desire like many of the riders won, they would fall before Odin and this shit would just start completely over.

Eaton was also a great teacher and yet he was changed drastically after receiving the powers of Alternative. Or was he always that sinister? No, Jake knew him and he wasn't like that…despite the fact that Eaton had been killed so long ago, he still thought of him as a man he respected.

Pierce, Mark, Lyle and Aaron were on the opposite angle, Pierce was a paid killer and Mark was his boss, Lyle was a murderer and Aaron was just a psycho. No one would miss those four no matter what.

Then came Ryan, Kamen Rider Raia was a great ally to Kevin and very determined to bring the War to a stop but with the revelation of Odin's Time Vent, what would Ryan have done now that his goal was unreachable?

Would he fall to insanity like Aaron or kill himself like Cecil?

It was then that Jake realized, he was thinking too much. He has never thought things through like this.

He laughed to himself "Kevin, this battle is yours, I'm not coming…you go and Janie will help you…I know she will."

He then laid down and fell asleep.

The next day found Grant leaving home telling his mother, brother and sister that he will be back. He had a feeling that his mother could see through him, the odds of him returning from the Final Fight were minimal and he admitted that.

His opponents were Kamen Rider Knight who has the ability to use Survive and is the last of the first three riders still alive. Then there was Kamen Rider Ryuki, the man who had everything taken from him, his hopefully peaceful life, the woman he loved, and his sanity and innocence towards human lives.

Being the latest addition he didn't know much about the other riders having only fought Verde, Knight, Ryuki, Femme and Ryuga, not to mention helping Ryuki with Tiger.

Grant thought to himself a few times that he shouldn't be a rider but his dad told him to carry on. He got revenge but he hasn't fulfilled his father's wish and that is to win the Rider War, no matter what the cost.

"I have to be ready to sacrifice my friends when the time comes, that means I have to kill Kevin but…Leo…he and I need to finish our battle."

Grant stood up and tossed the Zolda Deck into the air "I will win…I know I can…" he caught it and walked away.

Leo sat next to a tree looking at the Knight Deck "I am this world's Ren…Odin told me that I inherited Ren's soul when I was chosen by the Knight Deck. Yet Ren had something to fight for, some desire…I am the only rider without a clear desire, maybe I should just let one of the other two kill me…"

Vent walked by him "You could do that if you want, the Final Fight is rule-free apparently so I've lost my use."

Leo looked at him "Lost your use? Did Odin kick you out of the dark, dank cave you two hang out in?"

The referee just laughed and opened a door in space "No, he told me that he was thankful for my help since he didn't have a physical form and left…by the way this isn't a dark, dank cave."

Leo walked into a small blue room with little lighting and noticed a map of the entire city and the surrounding cities with the Rider Decks as markers. Knight's Deck was nowhere to be found.

Ryuki was at the very edge of the map while Zolda was moving through the city.

"Every time a battle would break out Odin and I had the best view from this huge monitor…but with one fight left and three riders rather than the planned four…" Vent shrugged and walked with Leo out of the room before closing the door.

He took out a card and held it to the door _-EXPEL VENT_- the door cracked and exploded.

Vent turned to Leo and nodded before walking away. The bat rider got on his motorcycle and drove off "One battle is all that remains…I think I can do this despite the fact I've only killed one rider, I'm still in a league above Ryuki and I think I can hold off Zolda…who knows, maybe there will be another twist ending." he thought of the first Rider War and grinned.

I stopped at the entrance to my apartment and saw a letter attached to the door. I opened it and read aloud to myself "Kevin, I'm not going with you to the final battle…truth be told all this death was worrying me but after…I just can't deal with it anymore…I know you were probably hoping I could tag along one last time but I can't, I can only wish you luck, I know how stupid that sounds, but really, win this War K. Your friend, Jake."

I folded the letter and put it in my pocket "It's alright Jake; you don't need to be around to see this battle. I'm not even sure if I'll live through it but as everyone is planning to do, I will fight to survive."

I entered my apartment then walked into my room and turned to see the picture of Janie and me before the Rider War when I actually managed to ask her for one. Then there was the more recent one after we got together. I sat down at the edge of my bed and looked at the Ryuki Deck "If I didn't pick this up…would Janie have made it this far?"

I looked up to see Baron standing at my doorway "There is no way of knowing how things would have gone if you didn't become Ryuki."

The ghost of the first Zolda walked right towards me as I stood "I died differently from most the other riders, that is why I can do this, though time is limited…and with the tension building I don't think I can get to Grant and give him one last message…I actually think it would be better if I didn't. You however need to understand you aren't going into the Final Fight alone."

I drew out the Soul Vent and he nodded "She is with you; Jake is with you…fight like you've never done before knowing everyone you care about is still around."

"Why are you telling me this? I thought you wanted Grant to win the Rider War, not me."

He turned and dissolved into the Void again, this time, for good "Consider this my final lesson to you…good luck…Kevin…"

I looked down at the Ryuki Deck as it turned a bright red and the dragon image seemed to radiate power. I felt it go through me and looked outside "This is where the curtain falls…"

The next day Vent came to me at about noon and led me through one of his space doors, without questions I walked through it and wound up in what seemed to be a mountain range.

"Where is this, Vent?" I asked and then noticed Leo and Grant, who turned to see me. Then we all looked up to where another rider was faded like a ghost "I am Odin, and I will now allow you four to participate in the Final Fight, kill until one remains and then I will join the battle…and we will decide the fates of the Real World and Alternate World!"

We looked at Vent who grinned and pulled out the Alternative Deck "Seems like we're getting our four fighters."

Odin disappeared in a gold flash but his voice rang out **_"Let the Final Fight begin and remember, everything is at stake!"_**

I aimed my Deck at the sun while Vent threw his in the air and Leo and Grant forced theirs forward.

I shoved mine into my Vent Buckle which flashed a red color while Vent caught his and did the same, Leo and Grant slid the decks into the buckles and in a mighty reflective light we all yelled "HENSHIN!"

_The Final Fight begins!_


	25. Final Fight

_Sorry for the delay here are the Final Fights! Kevin / Ryuk VS Vent / Alternative II and Leo / Knight VS Baron / Zolda II_

**Chapter 24 - Final Fight**

Knight and Zolda II immediately began running alongside each other, Zolda firing repetitively while Knight deflected the shots with his sword visor, they ran down the cliff and disappeared into the mountainous valley.

I turned to Alternative II who nodded "Giving off flames from your standard form…the red V-Buckle is a nice touch, points for originality."

-_SWORD VENT-_ Two blades shot out of the sky and we each caught one. "Well Kamen Rider Ryuki, looks like this is our fight."

"Goodbye, Vent." I ran at him and slammed my blade against his, the force pushed him back and I jumped over him, then spin kicked him in the back. Alternative stumbled forward and swung around to stab me, I side stepped the blade and tackled him, hard and to the floor. As I rolled away he got up and tossed the blade at me, I sidestepped it only to be tackled by Alternative and the two of us tumbled down a cliff, crashing through protruding rocks and boulders before hitting the floor. I sprang up and turned as Alternative yelled and charged through the trees, slashing me several times before lifting himself with the sword and hitting my face with both legs. I tripped and landed near my sword, quickly picking it up as Alternative leapt through the trees and fell upon me, both blades clashed again and I used my legs to kick the artificial rider off of me.

He flipped in the air and landed on his feet as I got up and nodded "You are strong Ryuki…" I charged at him and spun, forming into a tornado and heading for Alternative, he held his blade at an angle and tried to hold off the tempest, he gave in and I struck his chest countless times before stopping, flipping the other way and tornado kicking him to the ground.

"I am strong, I know that, I also know that I will kill you here, Vent."

Knight flipped over a boulder that was destroyed by Zolda's blaster, he landed amongst a bunch of trees and Zolda shook his head -_SHOOT VENT_- As he fired into them and destroyed them, Knight jumped into the air and brought the blade down against Zolda's shoulder. Instead of falling back Zolda rammed the bazooka into Knight and knocked him over before aiming at him and firing at point blank. The explosion was powerful and Knight was dragged through the earth, he stood as Zolda charged and tried to run him over.

Knight leapt over the massive rider and turned to hit the bazooka with his blade, Zolda fired as Knight ran his blade down the massive weapon and made a powerful and wide black slash across Zolda's torso. There was a furious spark shot as the giant stumbled back before firing at Knight who dove aside jumped into the air and threw the blade at Zolda who dodged it easily. It was then that Knight spun and brought one leg crashing down on to Zolda's shoulder. With one arm out the gun fell and Knight flipped back to his feet. As Zolda tried to punch him with his other arm, Knight jumped over the attack and rolled past his blade, then he stood up, took it out of the ground and dashed at Zolda who turned around and took another black slash to his upper body.

Alternative stood up and ran at me, this time he dodged my attacks more fluidly before jumping over me and ramming his shoulder into my back, as I stumbled I heard -_ACCELE VENT_- He ran right towards me and in a flash I felt many impacts all over my body before being thrown into the air. He appeared before me with his sword in hand and brought it across my side in a wide vertical arc; he was trying to cut me in half. There was an explosion and I was thrown back into the forest. I got up as he ran right towards me and tackled me over before getting up in a flash, turning and drop kicking me on the back. He quickly rolled back and picked me up, spun me around and rammed my head into a tree.

I fell to the ground and turned as he picked up his sword "I'm not going anywhere Ryuki; you have grown but not enough to take me on."

"Did you forget? I could've killed the original Alternative if it wasn't for Gai; your problem here is you don't have Wheel Vent or a Fake Survive!"

I rolled away as Alternative sliced the tree in half "I don't have them because I don't need them!" I jumped away from another attack, picked up my sword and charged at him, our blades collided and I spun around him before slashing him in the back. He took one step forward and swung around tried to kick me with his legs. I dodged back and as he landed he brought the sword around and got me across the chest with a horizontal attack. As I fell back he leaped towards me and pushed me down on my back with both hands before front flipping off me and turning to kick me in the head. He then grabbed my neck and dragged me along the ground just like Destwilder before ramming me into a tree.

-_LAUNCH VENT- _Zolda tracked Knight with his endless barrage as the bat rider jumped from tree to tree. Zolda finally destroyed the tree right below Knight as he launched into the air, before he could land elsewhere Zolda tracked him and shot him midflight. Zolda followed the fallen rider's trail to a riverside with huge boulders and a wide clearing. He noticed Knight as the rider tried to stand up and shot him full force multiple times. There were explosions against Knight's armor as he dropped his sword, fell to his knees and then flat on his face.

"Tch, not even worth my time if-" Knight stabbed Zolda in the back as the fallen Knight crumbled into dust. Zolda turned to face the copy and two more Knights leaped out of the trees and slashed Zolda down both his sides. The center Knight leapt and corkscrew kicked Zolda in the chest, throwing him down on his back. He detached the shoulder cannons and fired his blaster into two as the third one dove away.

He got up and turned around to three more that slashed him furiously and fast with the massive blades. The one that escaped leapt out of a tree and as Zolda fired and destroyed him the other three rammed their blades into his chest letting off a powerful shock blast as he stumbled back and rapidly shot all three of them multiple times.

"Trick Vent never dies with you, right Knight?" The three stood up as two more came from behind Zolda. As they all moved in to cut him, he leapt high into the air and shot them all in the heads, as the clones vanished, the real Knight jumped out of the trees towards him. Zolda stopped the blade with his palm and as they fell he kicked it away and shot Knight in the stomach.

Zolda crashed on both his feet as Knight rolled off -_HOME VENT_- "Try to run away from me this time Knight! Just try it!" He unleashed three seeking missiles and Knight ran as fast as he could through the trees.

He doubled back causing one to crash and explode against a tree, he tackled Zolda and the last two crashed into both of them. Zolda closed the seeker launcher and fired the normal bazooka missiles. Knight stepped away as the earth erupted and shot through the smoke, jumping and punching Zolda in the face. The rider stumbled into the river and fired a shot at Knight that collided with his arm.

The blast blew Knight away and he fell on a boulder, Zolda brought himself to a stop in the shallow river and fired, the boulder exploded and Knight was sent rolling across the ground. Zolda trailed him and fired, there was another explosion and Knight was thrown, slamming his back against a tree. The impact of his spine shook through his whole body and he fell to the floor struggling to load another card as Zolda stepped out of the river and aimed his bazooka at the rider's head.

I got up to take more slashes from Alternative then another high kick. As I hit another tree he slashed right through me. The tree fell apart and I turned slowly, Alternative spun back and I stopped his blade by grabbing it, taking it from his hands and tossing it elsewhere. I tackled him to the floor and while holding him down, bashed his face in with my fists before linking both hands and bringing them down right on him.

I rolled away and he got up slowly, I picked up my sword again and ran it right into his stomach, I kept moving in and then pinned him against a tree drawing another rain of sparks from his stomach. -_STRIKE VENT_- I pulled the sword out hard and another stream shot out, as he stumbled away my Dragredder unit attached to my arm and the dragon created a circle of flame in the trees locking us in it. I launched a jet stream of fire from my unit as Dragredder fired from above, both forces ramming into Alternative and exploding against him.

Dragging the sword along the ground I ran towards Alternative who was covered in the brilliant red flames, I jumped and in a spin attack hit him with a whirl of furious vertical slashes. There were more cracks and explosions from Alternative's artificial system and he stumbled back. I placed the Dragredder unit against his chest and there was a burst at point blank that separated both of us. He was thrown through the fire wall and I crashed into a solid tree.

Alternative stood up and let off more spark shots. He pulled out another card and slid it along his arm unit, it burned away instantly -_ADVENT_- Psycorogue III tore through the trees, I got up in time to see the robot change into its motorcycle form and go into a wheelie, ramming me against the tree with its front wheel revving up on my chest, there was an intense burn and spark shower before it reared up and rammed the wheel against my chest, the tree cracked and fell apart with the force and I fell aside. Alternative leapt onto Psycorogue and drove towards me as I tried to stand, they impacted my side and I was thrown through my own fire wall and rolled along the ground in flames.

I got up -_SUMMON VENT_- Bull appeared and ignited before dashing towards Alternative and Psycorogue, there was an explosion and the bike went flying through the air while Alternative was launched in another direction. Bull stumbled back, tripped and fell on its side.

-_NASTY VENT_- Zolda looked up and forgot about Knight for one second before firing, Knight moved aside an inch and the missile hit the tree, the explosion and wood debris shot out everywhere and Knight sailed into the air and was rescued by Darkwing. Zolda turned to the flying pair -_LASER VENT_- the powerful red lasers shot out towards the bat but it swiftly avoided before making a wide loop and tossing Knight who held his huge blade ahead of him, he dove in between the two lasers and the sword sunk halfway into Zolda resulting in an explosive spark shower from in front and behind the rider. Zolda stumbled back and gripped the edge of the sword and instantly recalled Verde whom he stabbed with the Magnagiga Horn.

"Such irony…" Grant said as blood seeped out of his lips "Such cruel _fucking _irony!" he gripped the sword and tried to get it out before falling to his knees and coughing. Zolda looked up at Knight -_FINAL VENT_- he jumped into the air and Darkwing linked up with him "Hishouzan!" the spiral bullet shot down and into Zolda resulting in a massive explosion.

When the smoke cleared, Zolda still kneeled in front of Magnagiga whose center was torn apart and the inner workings were shooting out sparks as they malfunctioned. "Magnagiga…" Zolda gasped out.

Knight backed away as Zolda roared and tore the blade out, he threw it straight into a boulder with such force it sank deep in. "Knight…even if I win…in this condition, Ryuki will do me in much too quick…" -_FINAL VENT_- "End of the World!"

Magnagiga's arms raised and all its weapons except for those on its chest opened up. -_SURVIVE_- Knight made a huge back flip onto Darkraider _-=-FINAL VENT-=- _his wings shot out and enfolded the pair "Shippudan!" the missile dove straight into the barrage of bullets, rays, beams and missiles and tore through them and straight through Magnagiga before into Zolda, there was a double explosion then an aftershock followed by another explosion of the earth around the area making a late response.

_-FINAL VENT_- Bull got up and lit up again before charging towards Psycorogue III who began spinning as Alternative II jumped on him "Dead End…" the tornado pair raged into Bull who exploded and then into me, the impact force lifted everything around us and I was sent into the sky and crashing elsewhere.

I struggled to get up as my armor flickered and I remembered Scissors and Imperer, their armor flashed before exploding. I turned to Alternative as half of my helmet armor cracked and crumbled off. Using my own eye I looked straight at the referee of the Rider War "Why aren't you dying!"

-_FINAL VENT_- "Because…Vent…I have something to fight for." Dragredder flew by and I leapt into the air "Dragon!" Dragredder enveloped me in flames "Rider!" I shot through the air at the shocked Alternative and my foot connected with his chest "Kick!" there was a massive force between us that erupted and covered the forest area in Dragredder's red flames.

Alternative II was on the floor in the burning area coughing "I lost…oh well…I had no real reason to fight in this war other than…than…"

He noticed Ryuki and laughed weakly "You may win this…at this rate you-" at that moment the Alternative armor gave out and exploded violently. The deck flew straight towards me and I caught it. I turned to Psycorogue which was approaching slowly "I have one last card…"

-_ADVENT_- Dragredder's sword tail sliced Psycorogue III in half and the robot exploded instantly as well. I walked through the flames with Dragredder flying above me.

Zolda was in a mountain, he was dug in their by the force of being pushed by Shippudan. There were massive cracks branching out from him all over the massive mountain. The black and white rider was silent and Knight turned away "It took everything…didn't it Knight…"

"Almost everything Grant…you gave everything…I'm sorry to tell you it was worthless."

Grant looked at Knight as his vision became extremely fuzzy "Father…I-" behind Knight the armor flashed and the explosion traveled through the cracks and the entire mountain began falling around Knight as he walked away from the spot.

As Dragredder and I gained sight of Knight Survive and Darkraider the entire battlefield became a wasteland much like Alternate World or a very huge desert. "You didn't need Survive for Alternative II eh?"

"I never thought for a second that I needed it…you however…" Knight shrugged at my response "Magnagiga blocked me the first time, that won't happen here though."

As I turned to face Knight I aimed my sword at him and asked "What happens if you die?"

Knight pulled his dagger out of the sheath visor "If I die? I won't be missed; I am after all…just a Kamen Rider."

The scorching flames reached my skin that was open due to the hit from my previous battle. I tried to focus just on Knight as we began pacing _"Janie…I can swing a sword, I can fight…but that means nothing if I can't focus and think…one more time, help me." _As soon as my thought finished I charged straight towards my final opponent: Kamen Rider Knight.

As I raised my blade he ran at me and quickly jumped to the left as I swung. I tried to bring it around in his direction but he jumped over me, flipped and landed. As I turned back he delivered a glowing black slash from his dagger and I fell to the ground.

-_SWORD VENT_- The dagger extended and widened into his broadsword, he approached me as I stood up "Whether or not Alternative was strong…he clearly left a mark on you."

I stood up and turned in time to deflect a powerful slash form Knight, I flipped over him and he spun and slashed me in mid air, I fell on my feet then stumbled back and tried to slash him but he sidestepped and stabbed me again. My armor gave way and broke off as I fell back to the ground; he grabbed me by the neck and lifted me into the air.

"I bet you really regret throwing away the Rekka Wing now eh Ryuki? That wasn't one of your smartest moments." He threw me in the air jumped after me and made a wide diagonal slash, the shock threw me into the wasteland dirt and I rolled over off a cliff. As I landed on my back I saw him shoot over, flip and land near me.

"I don't regret throwing away the Rekka Wing at all…I can access the True Survive all on my own…I don't need it like you do, Knight." I ran at him and ducked below the blade then took a stab at him with mine but he guarded with the sheath visor and kicked the side of my head, as I stumbled away he grabbed my arm and brought me back to slash me again and throw me into the air, landing on the back of my head.

"So you want to die to be with your girlfriend? Is that really it? That's sad, but if it's what you wish for then I'll gladly grant it." As the sword came down I held out mine and he sliced right through it and stabbed through my armor and into my stomach.

As Knight pulled the blade out he turned away "I don't think Jake ever told you but I didn't attack you and Femme the other time for no reason, it was so I could get to Ryuga, it's probably too late now but that was a mistake on my part."

I slowly stood up and flames engulfed me "Apology accepted…" _-=-SURVIVE-=- _As he turned to me my dragon grip opened up and the golden blade shot out in a fury of red flames. I spun it around and charged towards Knight, both blades hit hard and the earth around us cracked.

"Your True Survive form 1HKO'd Ryuga…but that doesn't scare me because you have been severely beaten by Alternative and then even more so by me, your body can't keep up."

I pushed the blade past him and he jumped away "Well then, let's just see about that!" I swung at him and he flipped away, the area I hit exploded in flames and he spun around then dashed at me. He slashed against my side and I quickly moved away, ignoring the blow I slashed at him again. This time he leapt right over it and came back down with a vertical cut that I dodged by diving to the left, as his blade hit the ground I got back up and turned.

He charged at me and swung hard, forming a powerful gust that picked me and shot me through the air. He launched up and as I passed, and struck me with a solid vertical slash I was thrown straight back down to the ground with a crash.

I stood up as Knight flew down and stabbed the blade into me; I stumbled back and knelt down breathing hard. He shook his head "You are strong but you have no endurance, without it, this battle is mine."

As he approached me I slid another card down my blade _–SHOOT VENT_- The blade vanished and in another fury of flames a large barrel appeared I aimed and fired a stream of fireballs in Knight's direction. He deflected as many as he could before they began exploding around him and he began backing up. One hit him in the chest and exploded against him. He sailed through the air and tried to flip to land on his feet but another fire blast caught him and he was thrown into the earth and then dragged through it.

He tried to stand as I jumped into the air and fired all around him, there were many explosions before he flew out towards me, covered in flames. He stabbed me in midair and there was a spark blast, I held the blade and fired into him at point blank. The explosion in the air threw both of us to the ground; we crashed and formed two craters in the earth.

-_SHOOT VENT_- Knight turned around and fired multiple shots at me as I stood up slowly, the arrow like beams stabbed into me and exploded in white flashes on contact. He ran towards me while firing and I tried to deflect them with my visor's barrel. As he neared more began striking me then he jumped into the air, flipped and kicked me in the face and to the floor.

-_BLUST VENT_- Darkraider flew in from the sky and a powerful blast of wind rammed into me, Knight jumped into the current and sailed towards me, the force of the wind shot him straight into me with his blade, there was a massive shock and pain in my chest are as the wind slowed down and stopped. I aimed right at Knight as he pulled the dagger out of me and fired into his chest in return. The first blast pushed him back and the next volleys exploded into bright red flames that covered his armor again.

-_SWORD VENT_- Fire whirled around my other hand and a red blade appeared, as I ran towards Knight and leapt, the sword caught fire and I brought it down across him. The flames caught onto him and spark streams shot out of his armor as he stumbled back and fired his piercing shots into me again.

I tried to ignore the piercing lines and white flashes and fired at him, there were many collisions of our shots in between us and behind us, finally an arrow tore through one of my fireballs and into my side, it cut straight through and I felt it on my own side within the armor. As I knelt down he ran towards me, the bow and arrow weapon returned to its broad sword form and he dragged it across the earth. With a rising attack I was thrown into the air. He jumped up after me still holding the blade above him and brought it down, the vertical black wave shot out and it dragged me through the air and into then through the earth before exploding in a black flash.

Knight pulled another card out and placed it into his sheath –_ADVENT_- Darkraider flew past him and picked up Ryuki, looping in the air before crashing down into the earth and forming a massive crater. As the land around Knight uplifted and cracked he raised his sword and ran towards the fallen Ryuki, jumping, spinning and bringing the sword down with a powerful stab into his back.

With Ryuki stuck to the ground he pulled out the last card _-=-FINAL VENT-=- _"This is it Ryuki, I've won the Rider War, just like I was supposed to."

I struggled to stand up but the blade was deep in my own back, I felt blood seeping out of my mouth and pushed back against the ground which caused the sword to sink deeper into me –_ADVENT_-

Knight sped towards Ryuki on Darkraider and noticed Dragranzer flying towards them, several fireballs hit the motorcycle and is spun out and fell over, throwing Knight to the floor. Dragranzer flew over Ryuki and tore the blade out of his back allowing the dragon rider to stand and turn to Knight as he stood up as well.

"You can't stop me…" he got back on Darkraider and whirled around before driving towards me and extending his wings. _–BLAST VENT_- "I can and I will stop you Knight, because I have to win…"

Energy gathered around my fist and it swelled into my flaming red blade which then erupted into a fire tower. I ran as the wings enfolded my opponent "Shippudan!"

"Blast Flame!" I brought the sword down right on the missile and the fire tower exploded and cleared a massive crater around the pair, there was another explosion in their place and both rider and beast were thrown in opposite directions, skidding over the earth.

Knight stood and shook himself off before falling to his knees again "Such power…he stopped my Final Vent…" the bat raider got up and drew out his dagger as it changed into the broad sword again and charged towards me. I faced him and ran, dropping my flaming blade, as we neared each other he brought the blade at an angle and I launched my fist towards him. I raised my other arm and allowed the blade to dig into my side, cracking into my armor and skin before hitting him in the chest with my Blast Vent fist. His chest armor cracked and along with the rest of the Survive it broke off, I leapt and the energy travelled from my fist to my leg, I side kicked him in the stomach and the explosive force threw him back and over into the ground, creating craters as he skipped across it like a rock.

The broadsword was still in my side but it dissolved away and I coughed, I could feel the blood all over my mouth and chin within my armor, with Knight down I stumbled and fell to my knees using one hand to keep me from falling to my face.

Knight stood up slowly but fell down to his back as he felt his chest and stomach, his whole upper body was shattered by the Blast Vent impacts. He ignored the pain and stood up, there were many jarring cracks he could feel but he got up and reached for another card. "Ryuki…you really are the strongest rider…" _–FINAL VENT_-

_-=-SOUL VENT_-=- Before he could jump into the air BlancAngel appeared and flew into him, paralyzing him "What…what is…this!?"

I stood up slowly and looked at Knight "What I am fighting for…or rather…_who_ I have been and always will be fighting for!"

_-=-FINAL VENT-=- _Dragranzer transformed into a motorcycle and crashed right next to me, I got on and took off towards the frozen Knight "Dragon Firestorm!" Darkwing flew in the way of Dragranzer's fire blasts and took several of them before one tore clear through it and the bat exploded.

Knight watched the color in his armor fade and tried to move, the fireballs from Dragranzer crashed all around him and the heat flared up. Ryuki brought the top wheel right down onto him and the sounds of explosions, the heat of the flames and the red of the fire crowded his vision.

When I got off I turned to see Leo lying on the ground, the Knight Deck was already in my hand and I walked over to the rider.

"I lost the Final Fight…I somewhat expected that since I really didn't have anything to fight for…in the end the better man won it seems." Leo nodded towards me, his clothes were tattered and he was clearly coughing blood during the battle as well.

"It's over for me but you still have a ways to go Ryuki…no, Kevin…remember that." I nodded as Leo went limp and the image of the rider faded into the armor. My True Survive broke off as well as I turned around and walked away, much too tired to go on, but with everyone but me gone, there was still one fight left to go and I didn't think I could win it like this.

There was an explosion behind me and I fell to my knees "Farewell, Leo…" I looked up "Now…I must face Kamen Rider Odin…"

I stood up and looked around the wasteland which was covered in craters, the earth was cracked and ferocious flames only grew in the intense heat when I noticed someone walking towards me. I turned and instantly knew it was Odin…or at least I thought.

"Jake…you came…but…how did you find me? Or how did you even know where to go?" I asked.

My friend just smiled "I remembered everything Kevin, I remembered who I really am…and that is why I am here…"

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a shining golden deck with a phoenix image on it. Any feeling of happiness I had changed to dread "Jake…you are Kamen Rider…Odin?"

He just grinned and threw the deck into the air "Apparently so…" lightning wound around his waist and transformed into a golden Vent Buckle. He reached up and caught the deck and then he slid it into place and it began to glow like the sun. He looked at me with the same grin that he always had but now…it seemed like something worse.

"HENSHIN!"

In the golden glow mirror images of Odin came from all around and fused with Jake, the golden rider stood tall and looked up as a lightning strike passed right in between his fist and a staff appeared, no doubt that was his visor. He pointed at me and laughed "This is the end…of everything…Kamen Rider Ryuki…"

_Oh gosh now the final final battle Kevin as Kamen Rider Ryuki vs his best friend Jake who is Kamen Rider Odin, next chapter is nothing but them fighting! Hope you enjoyed this one and hope you all enjoy the next one ;D_


	26. Kamen Rider Odin

_I am so SORRY to anyone reading this story, I completely forgot to put the last chapters here on , a million sorries to you all! Here is the final battle with Kevin/Ryuki VS Jake/Odin, its a 13,000 word chapter, hope you enjoy the final battle and sorry once again haha, my bad_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25 – Kamen Rider Odin**

The golden rider stood far from me, as he began walking I coughed "This isn't right…I'm in no shape to face you." Odin shrugged and began running towards me.

"Jake, how can this really be you?" As soon as Odin reached me he rammed the staff into my chest and I was thrown into the air, the wasteland changed below me and I crashed into the burnt earth of Alternate World.

All around us were destroyed houses and fire; demons roamed the place, watching the battle, intrigued by the anger and hate. In the angry red sky there were even more flying demons screeching.

Odin continued walking towards me as I stood up "Come on Kevin, you've killed five riders right? Scissors, Imperer, Ryuga, Alternative II and Knight, present me with more of a challenge if you don't mind!"

I slowly drew out my first card "Fine then…Jake…this all ends here." –_SWORD VENT_- I reached to the sky and a sword shot out and I caught it. Odin began running towards me and as he swung the staff I leapt out of the way and took a step forward to stab him. He disappeared in golden feathers and reappeared behind me to strike again. I swung around and caught the staff with my blade, the clash let off quite a force and the ground between us cracked.

"Well…you are a lot faster than I thought…" he began pushing me down and my knees were bending. He was definitely a lot stronger than I thought. As I fell to the ground he swung the staff away and my sword flew off, he brought it back around and rammed it into my side. I flew through the air and then landed on my back, rolling through the dirt.

-_GUARD VENT_- He rammed the staff right into my dragon shields and then backed off and shrugged. He took a card out and opened the staff "Behold…" he placed the card inside and closed the staff _=SWORD VENT= _Two golden, long and razor edged blades flew out of the sky and he caught both then ran towards me and started bashing my shields with the powerful blades.

He jumped and with one powerful cross slash destroyed both of my shields, the force flung me through the air again and I crashed into a wrecked building. As it collapsed I jumped out of another side and ran past Odin, rolling through the dirt and picking my sword up again.

I turned to counter one of his blades but the other came from the opposite side and slashed into my side. He then forced me to stumble to the right as he tore the other blade away from my sword. Then he stabbed both of them into my back and I fell forward, trying to roll back over and stand.

-_STRIKE VENT_- Dragredder joined me as my unit appeared and we both fired the powerful flames into Odin who crossed his swords as a shield. There was a crash and burst of flames, when they cleared Odin was on one knee and smoke was rising from his shining armor. He stood up slowly and then ran towards me; shocked I ran back and dodged his blades before hitting one with mine and then guarding my other side with the Dragredder unit.

"That was a powerful blast indeed but not enough to do much…" I looked at Odin and tried to grasp the fact that it was Jake beneath the armor.

I kicked him away and moved in to slash him but he caught my blade with one of his, I then held my unit to the side and fired into his stomach, the blasts exploded against him and he stumbled back. I turned and ran into one of the broken houses to catch whatever breath I had left from fighting Alternative II and Knight.

"This whole Final Fight thing isn't right…how am I supposed to win?" As I said that I heard an explosion and fell to the floor as the house collapsed on itself.

I got up to face a running Odin with both blades held out to his sides, I fired with my unit and he took turns swinging the swords and deflecting each shot. Finally I launched a jet stream of fire in his direction and he crossed the blades. He continued running through the fire and unleashed a powerful cross slash when he reached me, the shock sent me crashing through the ruins and into another house that also fell in when I hit it.

Furious I called on Dragredder and we charged up shots as Odin walked towards us, placing the sword along his V-Buckle and withdrawing his staff. "Fire!" as we shot the intensely red blasts he activated the card _=GUARD VENT=_ A golden shield materialized in front of him and the fire crashed against it, the blast was cancelled out by the shield and Odin grabbed it along with his sword and ran towards me. "Completely ineffective, my friend…"

I cursed and ran with my blade and strike unit, the swords crashed and he rammed the shield against me before flipping over and spin kicking me in the back. I turned to fire the strike unit; he jumped on it and then flipped into the air and barreled into me. _"Scissors' Final Vent…" _I fell to the floor, sprawling and he rolled back to his feet.

I tried to push myself up with my hands but he ran towards me and with a rising slash to my face I was thrown into the air and landed on my back. Odin shook his head and sighed "This is all you can do to please me in this final battle? Maybe Knight would've been better in retrospect…but with all of them dead…"

I stood up and faced Odin again, breathing hard "Throughout this entire war I have been tested in ways I never would've dreamed of…I managed to fight and survive through this whole thing…and just because two riders beat me down before this doesn't mean I'm going to bend to you…in the end you may be the weakest rider of all."

Odin stopped walking "What?" I charged at him and leapt into the air, my sword began to glow and I swung it hard against his shield, a long branching crack formed before he moved it out of the way and stabbed directly into my body, letting loose a powerful shock force as I was thrown back and rolling through the ground once again.

He examined the cracked shield and shook his head "I'm not the weakest rider…I may wait for the final rider through that ordeal…but even if I wanted to fight you at 100% I couldn't, the rider decks sealed me but now with all the riders gone…"

I stood up –_ADVENT_- Dragredder flew towards Odin and swung around, his tail rammed into the shield and the crack expanded. One fire blast shot into it and it exploded in flames. Odin quickly pulled out his other sword and began spinning them to deflect the fire blasts.

While charging up my Dragredder unit I ran to his side and fired a powerful blast that exploded against him, he stopped to turn and Dragredder's flames got to him and exploded as well, covering the entire area in a burning red flash.

Dragredder roared in victory but I fell to my knees and shook my head as Odin was still standing, smoke was rising from his armor and he coughed "That was well planned…"

He turned to me and spun both of his blades. Dragredder was clearly through with him, it charged again and barreled him over. I took the time to fire more shots from my Dragredder unit towards Odin as my dragon began whipping around and his bladed tail tore into the earth.

Finally, after he swung the blades to destroy more of my fireballs Dragredder's tail caught him in the chest and swung him around through the air before throwing him through a row of houses that collapsed on impact.

Odin stood up and shook it off. I leapt into the air and brought the blade down onto one of his, as the 2nd one came around I whipped around and kicked it away. I landed with my back to him and he tried to stab me again. I leapt over him in a wide flip and as his blades hit the earth I landed behind him and slashed with my sword. Dragredder's tail blade also caught him, both horizontal strikes on his back and chest caused spark showers and he stumbled before performing a 180 degree kick to my face and knocking me over.

_=ADVENT= _"Goldphoenix, get that damned dragon!" lightning struck the ground and from the explosion his mechanical shining phoenix appeared and flew straight into Dragredder's head, throwing it back. Goldphoenix flew around Dragredder leaving golden feathers around as it rammed into my monster.

While I was looking at that Odin ran to me and jump kicked me in the face, sending me sprawling once again. He jumped on my chest and then kicked off; the force cracked the earth below me as I was grounded deeper into it. He flipped and landed on his feet, as I struggled to stand he dragged both blades through the earth and they lit with a golden flash as they came up, the double vertical strike to my arms lifted me high in the air.

He put one blade away and lifted his fist to the air and I felt it dig into my stomach when I landed on it. _"Tiger's final vent…" _He laughed and tossed me up before leaping after me and arcing his leg over my back, he brought it down hard and I crashed into the ground.

He landed behind me and whipped both his blades out "Nice fight Kevin…but now it's over!" he lifted both the blades and brought them down as I rolled out of the way and shoved the Dragredder unit into the side of his head "Go to fucking hell!" I unleashed a charged blast and there was an explosion on his head, I was dragged through the earth by the force but he was thrown into the air and hit the ground elsewhere.

_-FINAL VENT_- I jumped into the air as Dragredder spun around and struck Goldphoenix. He flew over to me as I got into my kick and encased me in fire "Dragon Rider Kick!" I launched through the air and into Odin's chest, the earth around him was forced down into a crater before erupting in dust and rock debris, followed quickly by an explosion of fierce flames.

I jumped away and Odin struggled to get up "Still not dead?" The golden rider stood up slowly and coughed "Well K…that was very smart indeed…you were able to land your Final Vent on me…but as you can see, it wasn't enough."

There were cracks where I hit him on his chest and flames covering most of his upper body but he seemed to shrug it off as he lifted both the blades and ran at me again, I tried to counter one with mine but he disappeared and then a double golden slash struck me from behind, as I flew into the air he appeared in front of me, jumped and kicked me in the stomach. As I crashed to the floor he reached down and grabbed my neck, tossing me away and then having Goldphoenix fly by and ram into me. _"Raia's Final Vent..."_

As he walked towards me he pulled both blades out and I stood up slowly "Jake…" he aimed one blade at me and even though he wore the armor I knew that just beneath it, he was grinning.

"K…this is the end of the line…for you." I just backed away and he began running "You steal the moves of other riders and even their lines, you don't think I don't realize how it works?" he began to glow and held both blades out in front of him.

I ran towards him and flipped over him as he rammed into a building and tore through it into several others, bringing them all down "Scissors, Tiger, Raia and now Gai's Final Vents…you are strong indeed but I can still beat you because like all my opponents before you, they were never fighting for anything strong enough to help them grow!"

Odin tore out of the ruins and ran at me again, I extended my hand and my discarded blade shot out towards me. As I caught it I moved in with my sword and brought it striking straight through one of Odin's blades while ducking beneath the other. I turned around and brought a powerful red strike against his back, shoving him forward a bit. As he turned around I leapt into the air and while he brought his blade up I swung my sword down, they collided at an exact angle and both shattered. The earth responded by shooting up and cracking violently along with several of the burnt out buildings around us.

I ran towards him but as I neared he used another card _=STEAL VENT=_ and my strike unit flew into his arm and he fired straight into my stomach, I felt the fierceness of the flames against me and I fell back on the ground while he drew out another card "Good bye…"

_-=-FINAL VENT-=- _Goldphoenix exploded with golden flames and flew over to Odin, the beast then placed itself behind him, the golden flames spread to Odin and he began rising into the air with his beast behind him. Odin then yelled "Eternal Chaos!" both of them shot towards me and there was an impact of gold fire and force followed by a massive explosion.

I fell on the floor, tasting the blood in my mouth as it seeped out; I could feel all my wounds and anything else that was damaged, even my bones as I struggled to move. Odin just watched me and nodded, he showed me the Ryuki Deck "I've won the Rider War which means it's time to do it all over again…have fun…."

He reached for a card but couldn't find it "Where is my Time Vent? What is this nonsense?"

I lifted the card and whispered "Right…here…" _==TIME VENT== _There was the flash of a clock as all my wounds disappeared and I stood back up to face Odin who moved back. I was engulfed in flames and yelled "HENSHIN!" _-=-SURVIVE -=-_ the red vent buckle formed and the deck flew back and placed itself in.

When the fire exploded it shot out through the air in random directions, including into Odin who was thrown back, I was in True Survive and he was on the floor in flames. My dragon grip opened and the golden blade shot out as I leapt into the air and sliced Odin down the middle, there was a massive shock and he fell back "Impossible…"

"Jake…no…Kamen Rider Odin!" I pointed at him "This is the end of the line for you!" I took out another card and slid it along my blade, it burned away and the Dragranzer motorcycle crashed next to me _-=-FINAL VENT-=- _I leapt onto it and charged towards Odin, "Dragon Firestorm!" Fireballs exploded around him before I rammed the front wheel onto him in another explosion.

I got off and turned around to see him on his knees and in flames, his armor was also cracking but he wasn't done, not by a long shot. He turned to me and opened up the staff to show the card holder which expanded to hold two more. "Three cards at once?"

He pulled out the three Survive Wings and placed them inside "RekkaShippuKin…" he whispered and closed the staff _--=-SHIN SURVIVE-=-- _He exploded in flames as a powerful gust stormed everywhere and disintegrated most of buildings around and the demons in the sky, then countless thunder strikes rammed into the earth, ten focused shots crashed on Odin.

The final rider stepped out of the cataclysm with reinforced golden armor and four wings shot out of his back, two huge ones with gems on their joints and two smaller ones at opposite angles. The same wings shot out of his staff on a smaller scale.

I stared at him and he laughed before pointing the staff at me "You threw away the Rekka Wing so I took it. You killed Knight so I took the Shippu Wing as well! As for the center wing, the Kin Wing, well I've always had that one…I never thought I would have to use this…I also never thought I would feel such power…but now!"

He flew towards me and there was a golden flash as his staff crashed into my blade. As with many other impacts the earth cracked and shot out of the ground below us, I jumped away as he pushed the staff through and flew at me again. I tried to swing but he got to me first and hit me with the staff directly in the center of my chest. There was a spark storm and I was sent rolling through the earth again.

"I can't believe I'm back to where I started!" I yelled as I stood to face Odin who began walking towards me, as he flew again I leapt into the air, he doubled back and we clashed our weapons again, he flew past me and I spun out but landed on my feet in time to see him return for a second strike. I dove aside as he uplifted the earth in my spot. He turned around and he threw the staff which stuck in the ground in front of me. A lightning strike hit it and deflected in random directions, one got me and I was thrown into the air to be tackled by Odin who flew at me. He looped in the air and brought me crashing to the floor, head first.

"Damn it…that was Verde's Final Vent…shit, I really didn't see that one coming." I groaned as I stood up to see Odin tear his staff out of the earth and walked towards me. I readied my blade and charged towards him again, our weapons clashed repeatedly, but no matter how many spins or flips I made to get behind him, he would fly around me or whirl at light speed to knock me aside with the staff as it bashed my blade and forced me to stumble after it.

Odin spun the staff and laughed again "True Survive versus Shin Survive, determination and emotional strength for others versus brute strength and insane power…I wonder who will win here."

"You don't know anything about True Survive…just because it's based around feelings and the ability to do what's right…in the end that is more than power can ever give you…because what I get is limitless!"

Odin shrugged and flew at me again, "Prove it then." I dove aside and as I turned over to land on my back _–SHOOT VENT_- I fired the intense bullets right at Odin who deflected most of them by spinning his staff rapidly. He finally threw out a few golden shockwaves that tore through my fire blasts and crashed right into me. He laughed again as he descended "Nothing can stop me…try your cards against anyone else, I can't lose to them!"

I got up and fired again, they all impacted him but he walked through the blasts as he opened the visor and slid a card into place _=-SWORD VENT-= _he threw the staff into the air and it disappeared in a flash of lightning. Another strike shot right in front of him and left behind a massive spiked sword. He pulled it out of the ground and with one slash, uplifted all the earth between us and fired a golden wave across the destruction that sliced into me and exploded on contact.

"Once again…brute strength always wins…" he spun the sword around and laughed as he continued his silent approach.

As I tried to roll over and get up I noticed the golden wave left a mark on my armor as there was a huge slice through the chest. I noticed Odin begin to walk faster and raise his blade again.

"How about I flip the table again?" The gun barrel disappeared and my regular blade extended out of my grip visor. I then slid another card down my blade and it burned out _–SWORD VENT_- My red blade appeared and together I ran with both blades one glowing and one in flames. I jumped in the air and brought them down in a cross attack. I hit Odin right on and there was a flare and explosion against him, he took one step back then flew through the smoke and slashed me with another powerful strike, this attack lifted me into the air and Odin flew up past me before spinning rapidly and shooting back down into my back then into the earth.

I got up from the crater "Did you just use Knight's Final Vent? What is left for you to copy Odin?" the rider shrugged and began moving towards me _–ADVENT- _While I charged in with my blades Dragranzer appeared and let loose intense streams of fire all over the battle field. Odin took the flames and turned to the dragon as I jumped and threw my sword which erupted into a flaming lance and impaled him. He launched a wave that knocked Dragranzer in the head and it exploded. The dragon fell to the floor as the lance in him exploded.

The sparks rained out from the spot as I jumped and delivered a straight vertical slice. He took a step back from the force and then slashed with his blade again "Not so fast!" _–GUARD VENT_- My shields took the brunt of the blow, as Odin continued to push the blade my feet began to dig into the ground and finally he completed the slash, tearing both shields in half before stabbing forward. The instant it connected there was a shining burst as I was hurled through the air and through countless destroyed buildings and then into a cliff wall.

I fell from the spot and landed back in the dirt with a groan "Damn it…" I slowly got up as Odin landed near me with his staff and loaded up another card "Fighting you is very intense if I do say so myself, however it's about time this all ended and I'm going to need you to hold still. _=-ADVENT-= _Goldphoenix appeared and then cracked and transformed into a mightier shining bird with six wings and a long tail.

"SoulGaruda!" Odin called then pointed at me as I stood up and my second sword returned to me in a fury of flames. "Destroy Kamen Rider Ryuki!"

The bird flew towards me as its wings lit up. It flapped them and launched golden meteors that I began destroying with my fire sword. As I slashed the last one away, the bird itself barreled into me and then took me into the air at supersonic speed. When it swung me off, I fell towards Odin who leapt and rammed his knee into my back, throwing me up again for the bird to dash by with its claws.

When I finally hit the ground I looked at Odin who landed and then SoulGaruda whose wings began glowing again. _"Imperer's Final Vent…" _it flapped them again and the meteors shot out _–BLAST VENT- _combining the intense power of the blast vent with my flaming blade resulted in a new weapon: A tall and flaming tower of inferno that spiraled around my sword as it grew larger and longer. "Blast Flame!"

As I swung the massive weapon it easily tore through all of the meteors and then rammed into SoulGaruda, exploding on contact and throwing the bird back and into the ground with a loud crash. Odin took that time to teleport over to me and struck me with his energy blade. He took out another card and nodded, "Nice trick…" _=-BLAST VENT-= _the energy in his arm extended into the blade which grew much larger, the end of the sword then changed into a stag figure.

I stood up and looked at it before charging up my blade, the torrent of fire shot out again and I ran towards Odin "Blast Flame!"

"Stag Lancer Burst!" he swung his massive golden blade and it crashed into the towering blood fire inferno. There was a massive orange explosion between us and both our blades shattered, followed by an aftershock that uplifted the earth beneath us.

Odin flew towards me with his glowing fist and I leapt with a glowing leg, he punched me in the gut as I side kicked him in the head. There were shockwaves from the impact as the earth below us shifted down and a crater formed in that instant with stray rocks shooting out and dissolving.

Odin was thrown on his side and rolled over, leaving dents in the earth as he crashed against it, while I was pushed straight back and crashed into another cliff wall. As I fell on my face I tried to stand up "I can do this…I know I can…" I looked up to see Odin still on his side trying to boost himself up as well.

I took out the Soul Vent card "I still have help…" I looked at Odin as he stood up and cracked his neck. He placed on hand on the side of his head where I hit him "You really have a lot of fight in you Kevin that is for sure…I actually think you could win this…but I won't give you the chance." He pulled out three cards, all of them were the same, he opened up the staff and one by one began to use them.

_=-RIDER VENT-= _He threw the cards back out one at a time and they exploded in black light _–OHJA- _The purple snake rider appeared with his sword out and began walking towards me. _–GAI- _The rhino rider spawned with his metal horn and began laughing. _–VERDE- _The psycho rider followed the other two up and swung his yoyo around.

The three riders began running towards me as I finally managed to stand up "What do I do now?" Ohja ran past me and delivered a slash along my side, followed by Gai who stabbed me with the metal horn, throwing me into the air to be caught by Verde's yoyo, spun around and slammed back down.

"_Like he has your enemies…you have your friends…" _I recognized the voice as I stood up and took a triple kick to my stomach and stumbled back. Odin appeared behind me and delivered a Blast Vent punch to my back, launching my forward and over the three revived riders.

I landed and took out the Soul Vent card "I don't have that power Janie…" the card seemed to glow _"Yes you do…once you truly acknowledge Odin as Odin and not Jake…" _I looked up at Odin as the three riders charged towards me again.

I stood up and using my sword countered Ohja's blade, I kicked him away and then jumped away as Gai brought his metal horn crashing into the earth. Verde leapt and swung the yoyo at me; I stepped aside and grabbed the rope. I pulled Verde to me and rammed my knee into his chest as he passed by me.

I let go of the yoyo and dodged Ohja again only to be tackled by Gai who rammed himself into me. As I rolled through the dirt Verde got up and Ohja turned around, all three surrounded me and I turned to Odin who was in the sky watching. "I saw Jake transform into Odin…how can Odin not be Jake or Jake not be Odin?"

"_Because in the end they are two entirely different people…" _As the three riders approached me I knew that the statement was true. Jake was my friend for many years, he even acknowledged that, Odin has been my enemy through only these moments of the battle. Even if Jake is Odin or Odin is Jake, they were separate personas for years after the end of the first Rider War. The two people were united now only because the soul known as Odin that brought the second war around was unsealed with the deaths of all the riders.

The Soul Vent card glowed and I put it away as I was triple-kicked again by the riders. Ohja swung his sword upward and threw me into the air before Verde leapt and tornado kicked me into Gai who spun me around and slammed me on the ground.

I took out the three new cards and turned to them _–RIDER VENT_- I threw the cards at them and they exploded in a white light. _–RAIA- _The fish rider appeared and wound Verde in his whip before swinging him around and slamming him to the ground. _–IMPERER- _The proud rider shot out for the biggest opponent, Gai, and knocked him over with a powerful knee and elbow blow. _–KNIGHT- _The last rider that I killed appeared with his huge sword in hand and stabbed Ohja immediately sending him to the ground with his vile allies.

Odin flew down and rammed into me throwing me back into the dirt. As the heroic and valiant riders fought the corrupt evil ones I faced off, once again, with the golden rider, Odin, who-clearly-has had enough to do with me.

He rammed the staff into me and I was thrown back, I landed and charged at him with the blade extending from my open grip. The weapons clashed and then I flipped over him as he tried to energy punch me. When I landed I quickly turned and spin kicked him and while he jumped away and aero burst fired and took him into the wall that I was in sometime back. The entire face cracked and collapsed on itself while Odin tore out of it and flew towards me.

The weapons clashed again but my blade gave way and the staff impacted with my shoulder. I felt the very bone inside me crack and I fell back grabbed it as he energy kicked me into the sky. When I landed I rolled over to get up and I felt the energy swell in my fist and both of our punches met destroying the entire earth below us. He brought the staff forward and stabbed it into my chest, I fell back and he threw it into the sky, a thunderbolt followed and hit me directly, stunning me with the overcharge.

Verde's yoyo and Raia's whip connected and Raia pulled Verde over and above him before he slammed him down on his back_-FINAL VENT_- Raia leapt onto Evildiver and flew towards Verde as he stood, he tore through the rider who then exploded. The card left behind dissolved as well.

Gai threw his metal horn as Imperer jumped, he kicked it and it shattered. _–FINAL VENT_- He landed and ran towards Gai, who was barraged by an endless gazelle army, his knee caught fire and he rammed it into Gai's head, the rhino giant erupted in flames along with his card.

Knight kicked Ohja away but the snake rider came back and tried to slash him, the swords met and Ohja's shattered, stunned, Knight jumped and kicked him in the head _–FINAL VENT_- he jumped into the air and was immediately enfolded by Darkwing. The pair stabbed straight through Ohja who exploded just like the other two riders.

Knight impaled the left over card and along with Raia and Imperer, ran towards Ryuki who faced Odin.

The golden rider flew into the air and pulled out one last card "Victory is mine, as it should have been. Farewell Ryuki." _=--=FINAL VENT=--= _SoulGaruda transformed into a golden flame and entered Odin who began glowing fiercely as he flew into the air "THE END!" he delivered a golden rider kick straight towards Ryuki just as the three revived riders got in the way, there was a gold flash and three huge explosions as Ryuki was thrown back against a wall.

Odin floated, still in flames above a flaming and wrecked area; three cards flew into the air and dissolved. He shook his head "Well then…that was a waste of their new lives…defending someone like you…well I expected Raia but you killed Knight and Imperer…"

I stood up and looked at Odin "Knight had nothing to win for…he'd rather see me win this war and Imperer was my friend long ago…I haven't stopped thinking about him even after I killed him and Knight…"

Odin pointed the staff visor at me and it began charging "One last Blast Vent will send you straight to hell Ryuki…farewell, for good this time…"

I slid another card along my blade "Think again!" _-=-SOUL VENT-=- _BlancAngel appeared and flew towards Odin who laughed _–SUMMON VENT_- I smiled "Last time demon buddy…" Bull appeared above Odin and fell right on him. He grabbed it with both hands but before he could throw Bull, the demon exploded, during that distraction BlancAngel began to glow and shot into Odin.

_-=-FINAL VENT-=- _I jumped high into the air as Dragranzer spun around me and became a circle of solid flames. As I shot towards Odin the flames closed around my leg and I began to glow in bright red with the circle tightly wound around my kicking leg. The flames formed wings extending out of my back "Survive Dragon Rider Kick!" I connected with Odin and a giant ring of flames shot out, through all of Alternate World followed by an endless series of explosions. Everything blanked out in the fury of the flames

I got up and I was normal Ryuki, exhausted but glad that I won. However, as I turned my head I saw Odin standing, his Shin Survive was still active but greatly cracked all around. He began laughing as it finally broke off and Goldphoenix reappeared behind him "You succeeded in defeating me…and defeating me in Shin Survive…but now you have nothing left!"

I couldn't believe that after all that he was still alive and he pulled out his Final Vent and coughed "Kevin, how does it feel to be betrayed by your best friend eh?"

As I stood up I coughed and realized how broken my body really was "You aren't my best friend…my best friend was Jake, you are the spirit from the First Rider War who served Kanzaki Shirou…but after he self-destructed you, you didn't want to go, you didn't want to lose all this power. In a way you are Jake, but a vile Jake from a long time ago that was tricked into being a puppet for the Rider War."

Odin shook his head and laughed at me "In a way, I get what you're saying K, but I also don't care at this point…I don't care what I am to you, what I was to you, all I know is that I will be your killer so just stand there and let me do away with you…"

He dropped the card and kneeled over, it looked like something was wrong with his stomach but it was BlancAngel who was still in him _"Kevin, do it now!" _I noticed that Goldphoenix transformed into a bright gold light and went into Odin after BlancAngel. "Janie!"

I looked down at a glowing card "Final Vent…" I looked up at Odin who began levitating off the ground and yelling "Get out of me you stupid bitch!"

"Hey Odin…no one curses at my girlfriend…" _**===FINAL VENT=== **_"…ever!"

The twelve fallen rider decks flew into the air around me and I jumped up after them, from the decks the other riders materialized. Scissors, Alternative, Gai, Raia, Ohja, Imperer, Zolda, Verde, Tiger, Femme, Ryuga and last but not least Knight…together we all flipped around and yelled "All Rider Kick!"

Odin looked up as the thirteen riders shot forward in multi-colored streaks and one by one rammed into him, shock after shock, explosion after explosion, rider after rider, even in the air the land below us was being destroyed by the power of the Kamen Riders.

Finally I rammed into him with all the force of Dragredder and the other rider beasts backing me up. Odin shot to the ground and when he impacted, as far as the eye could see, the earth shot up into the sky and everything was lost in a flash.

**Chapter 25 – Kamen Rider Odin**

The golden rider stood far from me, as he began walking I coughed "This isn't right…I'm in no shape to face you." Odin shrugged and began running towards me.

"Jake, how can this really be you?" As soon as Odin reached me he rammed the staff into my chest and I was thrown into the air, the wasteland changed below me and I crashed into the burnt earth of Alternate World.

All around us were destroyed houses and fire; demons roamed the place, watching the battle, intrigued by the anger and hate. In the angry red sky there were even more flying demons screeching.

Odin continued walking towards me as I stood up "Come on Kevin, you've killed five riders right? Scissors, Imperer, Ryuga, Alternative II and Knight, present me with more of a challenge if you don't mind!"

I slowly drew out my first card "Fine then…Jake…this all ends here." –_SWORD VENT_- I reached to the sky and a sword shot out and I caught it. Odin began running towards me and as he swung the staff I leapt out of the way and took a step forward to stab him. He disappeared in golden feathers and reappeared behind me to strike again. I swung around and caught the staff with my blade, the clash let off quite a force and the ground between us cracked.

"Well…you are a lot faster than I thought…" he began pushing me down and my knees were bending. He was definitely a lot stronger than I thought. As I fell to the ground he swung the staff away and my sword flew off, he brought it back around and rammed it into my side. I flew through the air and then landed on my back, rolling through the dirt.

-_GUARD VENT_- He rammed the staff right into my dragon shields and then backed off and shrugged. He took a card out and opened the staff "Behold…" he placed the card inside and closed the staff _=SWORD VENT= _Two golden, long and razor edged blades flew out of the sky and he caught both then ran towards me and started bashing my shields with the powerful blades.

He jumped and with one powerful cross slash destroyed both of my shields, the force flung me through the air again and I crashed into a wrecked building. As it collapsed I jumped out of another side and ran past Odin, rolling through the dirt and picking my sword up again.

I turned to counter one of his blades but the other came from the opposite side and slashed into my side. He then forced me to stumble to the right as he tore the other blade away from my sword. Then he stabbed both of them into my back and I fell forward, trying to roll back over and stand.

-_STRIKE VENT_- Dragredder joined me as my unit appeared and we both fired the powerful flames into Odin who crossed his swords as a shield. There was a crash and burst of flames, when they cleared Odin was on one knee and smoke was rising from his shining armor. He stood up slowly and then ran towards me; shocked I ran back and dodged his blades before hitting one with mine and then guarding my other side with the Dragredder unit.

"That was a powerful blast indeed but not enough to do much…" I looked at Odin and tried to grasp the fact that it was Jake beneath the armor.

I kicked him away and moved in to slash him but he caught my blade with one of his, I then held my unit to the side and fired into his stomach, the blasts exploded against him and he stumbled back. I turned and ran into one of the broken houses to catch whatever breath I had left from fighting Alternative II and Knight.

"This whole Final Fight thing isn't right…how am I supposed to win?" As I said that I heard an explosion and fell to the floor as the house collapsed on itself.

I got up to face a running Odin with both blades held out to his sides, I fired with my unit and he took turns swinging the swords and deflecting each shot. Finally I launched a jet stream of fire in his direction and he crossed the blades. He continued running through the fire and unleashed a powerful cross slash when he reached me, the shock sent me crashing through the ruins and into another house that also fell in when I hit it.

Furious I called on Dragredder and we charged up shots as Odin walked towards us, placing the sword along his V-Buckle and withdrawing his staff. "Fire!" as we shot the intensely red blasts he activated the card _=GUARD VENT=_ A golden shield materialized in front of him and the fire crashed against it, the blast was cancelled out by the shield and Odin grabbed it along with his sword and ran towards me. "Completely ineffective, my friend…"

I cursed and ran with my blade and strike unit, the swords crashed and he rammed the shield against me before flipping over and spin kicking me in the back. I turned to fire the strike unit; he jumped on it and then flipped into the air and barreled into me. _"Scissors' Final Vent…" _I fell to the floor, sprawling and he rolled back to his feet.

I tried to push myself up with my hands but he ran towards me and with a rising slash to my face I was thrown into the air and landed on my back. Odin shook his head and sighed "This is all you can do to please me in this final battle? Maybe Knight would've been better in retrospect…but with all of them dead…"

I stood up and faced Odin again, breathing hard "Throughout this entire war I have been tested in ways I never would've dreamed of…I managed to fight and survive through this whole thing…and just because two riders beat me down before this doesn't mean I'm going to bend to you…in the end you may be the weakest rider of all."

Odin stopped walking "What?" I charged at him and leapt into the air, my sword began to glow and I swung it hard against his shield, a long branching crack formed before he moved it out of the way and stabbed directly into my body, letting loose a powerful shock force as I was thrown back and rolling through the ground once again.

He examined the cracked shield and shook his head "I'm not the weakest rider…I may wait for the final rider through that ordeal…but even if I wanted to fight you at 100% I couldn't, the rider decks sealed me but now with all the riders gone…"

I stood up –_ADVENT_- Dragredder flew towards Odin and swung around, his tail rammed into the shield and the crack expanded. One fire blast shot into it and it exploded in flames. Odin quickly pulled out his other sword and began spinning them to deflect the fire blasts.

While charging up my Dragredder unit I ran to his side and fired a powerful blast that exploded against him, he stopped to turn and Dragredder's flames got to him and exploded as well, covering the entire area in a burning red flash.

Dragredder roared in victory but I fell to my knees and shook my head as Odin was still standing, smoke was rising from his armor and he coughed "That was well planned…"

He turned to me and spun both of his blades. Dragredder was clearly through with him, it charged again and barreled him over. I took the time to fire more shots from my Dragredder unit towards Odin as my dragon began whipping around and his bladed tail tore into the earth.

Finally, after he swung the blades to destroy more of my fireballs Dragredder's tail caught him in the chest and swung him around through the air before throwing him through a row of houses that collapsed on impact.

Odin stood up and shook it off. I leapt into the air and brought the blade down onto one of his, as the 2nd one came around I whipped around and kicked it away. I landed with my back to him and he tried to stab me again. I leapt over him in a wide flip and as his blades hit the earth I landed behind him and slashed with my sword. Dragredder's tail blade also caught him, both horizontal strikes on his back and chest caused spark showers and he stumbled before performing a 180 degree kick to my face and knocking me over.

_=ADVENT= _"Goldphoenix, get that damned dragon!" lightning struck the ground and from the explosion his mechanical shining phoenix appeared and flew straight into Dragredder's head, throwing it back. Goldphoenix flew around Dragredder leaving golden feathers around as it rammed into my monster.

While I was looking at that Odin ran to me and jump kicked me in the face, sending me sprawling once again. He jumped on my chest and then kicked off; the force cracked the earth below me as I was grounded deeper into it. He flipped and landed on his feet, as I struggled to stand he dragged both blades through the earth and they lit with a golden flash as they came up, the double vertical strike to my arms lifted me high in the air.

He put one blade away and lifted his fist to the air and I felt it dig into my stomach when I landed on it. _"Tiger's final vent…" _He laughed and tossed me up before leaping after me and arcing his leg over my back, he brought it down hard and I crashed into the ground.

He landed behind me and whipped both his blades out "Nice fight Kevin…but now it's over!" he lifted both the blades and brought them down as I rolled out of the way and shoved the Dragredder unit into the side of his head "Go to fucking hell!" I unleashed a charged blast and there was an explosion on his head, I was dragged through the earth by the force but he was thrown into the air and hit the ground elsewhere.

_-FINAL VENT_- I jumped into the air as Dragredder spun around and struck Goldphoenix. He flew over to me as I got into my kick and encased me in fire "Dragon Rider Kick!" I launched through the air and into Odin's chest, the earth around him was forced down into a crater before erupting in dust and rock debris, followed quickly by an explosion of fierce flames.

I jumped away and Odin struggled to get up "Still not dead?" The golden rider stood up slowly and coughed "Well K…that was very smart indeed…you were able to land your Final Vent on me…but as you can see, it wasn't enough."

There were cracks where I hit him on his chest and flames covering most of his upper body but he seemed to shrug it off as he lifted both the blades and ran at me again, I tried to counter one with mine but he disappeared and then a double golden slash struck me from behind, as I flew into the air he appeared in front of me, jumped and kicked me in the stomach. As I crashed to the floor he reached down and grabbed my neck, tossing me away and then having Goldphoenix fly by and ram into me. _"Raia's Final Vent..."_

As he walked towards me he pulled both blades out and I stood up slowly "Jake…" he aimed one blade at me and even though he wore the armor I knew that just beneath it, he was grinning.

"K…this is the end of the line…for you." I just backed away and he began running "You steal the moves of other riders and even their lines, you don't think I don't realize how it works?" he began to glow and held both blades out in front of him.

I ran towards him and flipped over him as he rammed into a building and tore through it into several others, bringing them all down "Scissors, Tiger, Raia and now Gai's Final Vents…you are strong indeed but I can still beat you because like all my opponents before you, they were never fighting for anything strong enough to help them grow!"

Odin tore out of the ruins and ran at me again, I extended my hand and my discarded blade shot out towards me. As I caught it I moved in with my sword and brought it striking straight through one of Odin's blades while ducking beneath the other. I turned around and brought a powerful red strike against his back, shoving him forward a bit. As he turned around I leapt into the air and while he brought his blade up I swung my sword down, they collided at an exact angle and both shattered. The earth responded by shooting up and cracking violently along with several of the burnt out buildings around us.

I ran towards him but as I neared he used another card _=STEAL VENT=_ and my strike unit flew into his arm and he fired straight into my stomach, I felt the fierceness of the flames against me and I fell back on the ground while he drew out another card "Good bye…"

_-=-FINAL VENT-=- _Goldphoenix exploded with golden flames and flew over to Odin, the beast then placed itself behind him, the golden flames spread to Odin and he began rising into the air with his beast behind him. Odin then yelled "Eternal Chaos!" both of them shot towards me and there was an impact of gold fire and force followed by a massive explosion.

I fell on the floor, tasting the blood in my mouth as it seeped out; I could feel all my wounds and anything else that was damaged, even my bones as I struggled to move. Odin just watched me and nodded, he showed me the Ryuki Deck "I've won the Rider War which means it's time to do it all over again…have fun…."

He reached for a card but couldn't find it "Where is my Time Vent? What is this nonsense?"

I lifted the card and whispered "Right…here…" _==TIME VENT== _There was the flash of a clock as all my wounds disappeared and I stood back up to face Odin who moved back. I was engulfed in flames and yelled "HENSHIN!" _-=-SURVIVE -=-_ the red vent buckle formed and the deck flew back and placed itself in.

When the fire exploded it shot out through the air in random directions, including into Odin who was thrown back, I was in True Survive and he was on the floor in flames. My dragon grip opened and the golden blade shot out as I leapt into the air and sliced Odin down the middle, there was a massive shock and he fell back "Impossible…"

"Jake…no…Kamen Rider Odin!" I pointed at him "This is the end of the line for you!" I took out another card and slid it along my blade, it burned away and the Dragranzer motorcycle crashed next to me _-=-FINAL VENT-=- _I leapt onto it and charged towards Odin, "Dragon Firestorm!" Fireballs exploded around him before I rammed the front wheel onto him in another explosion.

I got off and turned around to see him on his knees and in flames, his armor was also cracking but he wasn't done, not by a long shot. He turned to me and opened up the staff to show the card holder which expanded to hold two more. "Three cards at once?"

He pulled out the three Survive Wings and placed them inside "RekkaShippuKin…" he whispered and closed the staff _--=-SHIN SURVIVE-=-- _He exploded in flames as a powerful gust stormed everywhere and disintegrated most of buildings around and the demons in the sky, then countless thunder strikes rammed into the earth, ten focused shots crashed on Odin.

The final rider stepped out of the cataclysm with reinforced golden armor and four wings shot out of his back, two huge ones with gems on their joints and two smaller ones at opposite angles. The same wings shot out of his staff on a smaller scale.

I stared at him and he laughed before pointing the staff at me "You threw away the Rekka Wing so I took it. You killed Knight so I took the Shippu Wing as well! As for the center wing, the Kin Wing, well I've always had that one…I never thought I would have to use this…I also never thought I would feel such power…but now!"

He flew towards me and there was a golden flash as his staff crashed into my blade. As with many other impacts the earth cracked and shot out of the ground below us, I jumped away as he pushed the staff through and flew at me again. I tried to swing but he got to me first and hit me with the staff directly in the center of my chest. There was a spark storm and I was sent rolling through the earth again.

"I can't believe I'm back to where I started!" I yelled as I stood to face Odin who began walking towards me, as he flew again I leapt into the air, he doubled back and we clashed our weapons again, he flew past me and I spun out but landed on my feet in time to see him return for a second strike. I dove aside as he uplifted the earth in my spot. He turned around and he threw the staff which stuck in the ground in front of me. A lightning strike hit it and deflected in random directions, one got me and I was thrown into the air to be tackled by Odin who flew at me. He looped in the air and brought me crashing to the floor, head first.

"Damn it…that was Verde's Final Vent…shit, I really didn't see that one coming." I groaned as I stood up to see Odin tear his staff out of the earth and walked towards me. I readied my blade and charged towards him again, our weapons clashed repeatedly, but no matter how many spins or flips I made to get behind him, he would fly around me or whirl at light speed to knock me aside with the staff as it bashed my blade and forced me to stumble after it.

Odin spun the staff and laughed again "True Survive versus Shin Survive, determination and emotional strength for others versus brute strength and insane power…I wonder who will win here."

"You don't know anything about True Survive…just because it's based around feelings and the ability to do what's right…in the end that is more than power can ever give you…because what I get is limitless!"

Odin shrugged and flew at me again, "Prove it then." I dove aside and as I turned over to land on my back _–SHOOT VENT_- I fired the intense bullets right at Odin who deflected most of them by spinning his staff rapidly. He finally threw out a few golden shockwaves that tore through my fire blasts and crashed right into me. He laughed again as he descended "Nothing can stop me…try your cards against anyone else, I can't lose to them!"

I got up and fired again, they all impacted him but he walked through the blasts as he opened the visor and slid a card into place _=-SWORD VENT-= _he threw the staff into the air and it disappeared in a flash of lightning. Another strike shot right in front of him and left behind a massive spiked sword. He pulled it out of the ground and with one slash, uplifted all the earth between us and fired a golden wave across the destruction that sliced into me and exploded on contact.

"Once again…brute strength always wins…" he spun the sword around and laughed as he continued his silent approach.

As I tried to roll over and get up I noticed the golden wave left a mark on my armor as there was a huge slice through the chest. I noticed Odin begin to walk faster and raise his blade again.

"How about I flip the table again?" The gun barrel disappeared and my regular blade extended out of my grip visor. I then slid another card down my blade and it burned out _–SWORD VENT_- My red blade appeared and together I ran with both blades one glowing and one in flames. I jumped in the air and brought them down in a cross attack. I hit Odin right on and there was a flare and explosion against him, he took one step back then flew through the smoke and slashed me with another powerful strike, this attack lifted me into the air and Odin flew up past me before spinning rapidly and shooting back down into my back then into the earth.

I got up from the crater "Did you just use Knight's Final Vent? What is left for you to copy Odin?" the rider shrugged and began moving towards me _–ADVENT- _While I charged in with my blades Dragranzer appeared and let loose intense streams of fire all over the battle field. Odin took the flames and turned to the dragon as I jumped and threw my sword which erupted into a flaming lance and impaled him. He launched a wave that knocked Dragranzer in the head and it exploded. The dragon fell to the floor as the lance in him exploded.

The sparks rained out from the spot as I jumped and delivered a straight vertical slice. He took a step back from the force and then slashed with his blade again "Not so fast!" _–GUARD VENT_- My shields took the brunt of the blow, as Odin continued to push the blade my feet began to dig into the ground and finally he completed the slash, tearing both shields in half before stabbing forward. The instant it connected there was a shining burst as I was hurled through the air and through countless destroyed buildings and then into a cliff wall.

I fell from the spot and landed back in the dirt with a groan "Damn it…" I slowly got up as Odin landed near me with his staff and loaded up another card "Fighting you is very intense if I do say so myself, however it's about time this all ended and I'm going to need you to hold still. _=-ADVENT-= _Goldphoenix appeared and then cracked and transformed into a mightier shining bird with six wings and a long tail.

"SoulGaruda!" Odin called then pointed at me as I stood up and my second sword returned to me in a fury of flames. "Destroy Kamen Rider Ryuki!"

The bird flew towards me as its wings lit up. It flapped them and launched golden meteors that I began destroying with my fire sword. As I slashed the last one away, the bird itself barreled into me and then took me into the air at supersonic speed. When it swung me off, I fell towards Odin who leapt and rammed his knee into my back, throwing me up again for the bird to dash by with its claws.

When I finally hit the ground I looked at Odin who landed and then SoulGaruda whose wings began glowing again. _"Imperer's Final Vent…" _it flapped them again and the meteors shot out _–BLAST VENT- _combining the intense power of the blast vent with my flaming blade resulted in a new weapon: A tall and flaming tower of inferno that spiraled around my sword as it grew larger and longer. "Blast Flame!"

As I swung the massive weapon it easily tore through all of the meteors and then rammed into SoulGaruda, exploding on contact and throwing the bird back and into the ground with a loud crash. Odin took that time to teleport over to me and struck me with his energy blade. He took out another card and nodded, "Nice trick…" _=-BLAST VENT-= _the energy in his arm extended into the blade which grew much larger, the end of the sword then changed into a stag figure.

I stood up and looked at it before charging up my blade, the torrent of fire shot out again and I ran towards Odin "Blast Flame!"

"Stag Lancer Burst!" he swung his massive golden blade and it crashed into the towering blood fire inferno. There was a massive orange explosion between us and both our blades shattered, followed by an aftershock that uplifted the earth beneath us.

Odin flew towards me with his glowing fist and I leapt with a glowing leg, he punched me in the gut as I side kicked him in the head. There were shockwaves from the impact as the earth below us shifted down and a crater formed in that instant with stray rocks shooting out and dissolving.

Odin was thrown on his side and rolled over, leaving dents in the earth as he crashed against it, while I was pushed straight back and crashed into another cliff wall. As I fell on my face I tried to stand up "I can do this…I know I can…" I looked up to see Odin still on his side trying to boost himself up as well.

I took out the Soul Vent card "I still have help…" I looked at Odin as he stood up and cracked his neck. He placed on hand on the side of his head where I hit him "You really have a lot of fight in you Kevin that is for sure…I actually think you could win this…but I won't give you the chance." He pulled out three cards, all of them were the same, he opened up the staff and one by one began to use them.

_=-RIDER VENT-= _He threw the cards back out one at a time and they exploded in black light _–OHJA- _The purple snake rider appeared with his sword out and began walking towards me. _–GAI- _The rhino rider spawned with his metal horn and began laughing. _–VERDE- _The psycho rider followed the other two up and swung his yoyo around.

The three riders began running towards me as I finally managed to stand up "What do I do now?" Ohja ran past me and delivered a slash along my side, followed by Gai who stabbed me with the metal horn, throwing me into the air to be caught by Verde's yoyo, spun around and slammed back down.

"_Like he has your enemies…you have your friends…" _I recognized the voice as I stood up and took a triple kick to my stomach and stumbled back. Odin appeared behind me and delivered a Blast Vent punch to my back, launching my forward and over the three revived riders.

I landed and took out the Soul Vent card "I don't have that power Janie…" the card seemed to glow _"Yes you do…once you truly acknowledge Odin as Odin and not Jake…" _I looked up at Odin as the three riders charged towards me again.

I stood up and using my sword countered Ohja's blade, I kicked him away and then jumped away as Gai brought his metal horn crashing into the earth. Verde leapt and swung the yoyo at me; I stepped aside and grabbed the rope. I pulled Verde to me and rammed my knee into his chest as he passed by me.

I let go of the yoyo and dodged Ohja again only to be tackled by Gai who rammed himself into me. As I rolled through the dirt Verde got up and Ohja turned around, all three surrounded me and I turned to Odin who was in the sky watching. "I saw Jake transform into Odin…how can Odin not be Jake or Jake not be Odin?"

"_Because in the end they are two entirely different people…" _As the three riders approached me I knew that the statement was true. Jake was my friend for many years, he even acknowledged that, Odin has been my enemy through only these moments of the battle. Even if Jake is Odin or Odin is Jake, they were separate personas for years after the end of the first Rider War. The two people were united now only because the soul known as Odin that brought the second war around was unsealed with the deaths of all the riders.

The Soul Vent card glowed and I put it away as I was triple-kicked again by the riders. Ohja swung his sword upward and threw me into the air before Verde leapt and tornado kicked me into Gai who spun me around and slammed me on the ground.

I took out the three new cards and turned to them _–RIDER VENT_- I threw the cards at them and they exploded in a white light. _–RAIA- _The fish rider appeared and wound Verde in his whip before swinging him around and slamming him to the ground. _–IMPERER- _The proud rider shot out for the biggest opponent, Gai, and knocked him over with a powerful knee and elbow blow. _–KNIGHT- _The last rider that I killed appeared with his huge sword in hand and stabbed Ohja immediately sending him to the ground with his vile allies.

Odin flew down and rammed into me throwing me back into the dirt. As the heroic and valiant riders fought the corrupt evil ones I faced off, once again, with the golden rider, Odin, who-clearly-has had enough to do with me.

He rammed the staff into me and I was thrown back, I landed and charged at him with the blade extending from my open grip. The weapons clashed and then I flipped over him as he tried to energy punch me. When I landed I quickly turned and spin kicked him and while he jumped away and aero burst fired and took him into the wall that I was in sometime back. The entire face cracked and collapsed on itself while Odin tore out of it and flew towards me.

The weapons clashed again but my blade gave way and the staff impacted with my shoulder. I felt the very bone inside me crack and I fell back grabbed it as he energy kicked me into the sky. When I landed I rolled over to get up and I felt the energy swell in my fist and both of our punches met destroying the entire earth below us. He brought the staff forward and stabbed it into my chest, I fell back and he threw it into the sky, a thunderbolt followed and hit me directly, stunning me with the overcharge.

Verde's yoyo and Raia's whip connected and Raia pulled Verde over and above him before he slammed him down on his back_-FINAL VENT_- Raia leapt onto Evildiver and flew towards Verde as he stood, he tore through the rider who then exploded. The card left behind dissolved as well.

Gai threw his metal horn as Imperer jumped, he kicked it and it shattered. _–FINAL VENT_- He landed and ran towards Gai, who was barraged by an endless gazelle army, his knee caught fire and he rammed it into Gai's head, the rhino giant erupted in flames along with his card.

Knight kicked Ohja away but the snake rider came back and tried to slash him, the swords met and Ohja's shattered, stunned, Knight jumped and kicked him in the head _–FINAL VENT_- he jumped into the air and was immediately enfolded by Darkwing. The pair stabbed straight through Ohja who exploded just like the other two riders.

Knight impaled the left over card and along with Raia and Imperer, ran towards Ryuki who faced Odin.

The golden rider flew into the air and pulled out one last card "Victory is mine, as it should have been. Farewell Ryuki." _=--=FINAL VENT=--= _SoulGaruda transformed into a golden flame and entered Odin who began glowing fiercely as he flew into the air "THE END!" he delivered a golden rider kick straight towards Ryuki just as the three revived riders got in the way, there was a gold flash and three huge explosions as Ryuki was thrown back against a wall.

Odin floated, still in flames above a flaming and wrecked area; three cards flew into the air and dissolved. He shook his head "Well then…that was a waste of their new lives…defending someone like you…well I expected Raia but you killed Knight and Imperer…"

I stood up and looked at Odin "Knight had nothing to win for…he'd rather see me win this war and Imperer was my friend long ago…I haven't stopped thinking about him even after I killed him and Knight…"

Odin pointed the staff visor at me and it began charging "One last Blast Vent will send you straight to hell Ryuki…farewell, for good this time…"

I slid another card along my blade "Think again!" _-=-SOUL VENT-=- _BlancAngel appeared and flew towards Odin who laughed _–SUMMON VENT_- I smiled "Last time demon buddy…" Bull appeared above Odin and fell right on him. He grabbed it with both hands but before he could throw Bull, the demon exploded, during that distraction BlancAngel began to glow and shot into Odin.

_-=-FINAL VENT-=- _I jumped high into the air as Dragranzer spun around me and became a circle of solid flames. As I shot towards Odin the flames closed around my leg and I began to glow in bright red with the circle tightly wound around my kicking leg. The flames formed wings extending out of my back "Survive Dragon Rider Kick!" I connected with Odin and a giant ring of flames shot out, through all of Alternate World followed by an endless series of explosions. Everything blanked out in the fury of the flames

I got up and I was normal Ryuki, exhausted but glad that I won. However, as I turned my head I saw Odin standing, his Shin Survive was still active but greatly cracked all around. He began laughing as it finally broke off and Goldphoenix reappeared behind him "You succeeded in defeating me…and defeating me in Shin Survive…but now you have nothing left!"

I couldn't believe that after all that he was still alive and he pulled out his Final Vent and coughed "Kevin, how does it feel to be betrayed by your best friend eh?"

As I stood up I coughed and realized how broken my body really was "You aren't my best friend…my best friend was Jake, you are the spirit from the First Rider War who served Kanzaki Shirou…but after he self-destructed you, you didn't want to go, you didn't want to lose all this power. In a way you are Jake, but a vile Jake from a long time ago that was tricked into being a puppet for the Rider War."

Odin shook his head and laughed at me "In a way, I get what you're saying K, but I also don't care at this point…I don't care what I am to you, what I was to you, all I know is that I will be your killer so just stand there and let me do away with you…"

He dropped the card and kneeled over, it looked like something was wrong with his stomach but it was BlancAngel who was still in him _"Kevin, do it now!" _I noticed that Goldphoenix transformed into a bright gold light and went into Odin after BlancAngel. "Janie!"

I looked down at a glowing card "Final Vent…" I looked up at Odin who began levitating off the ground and yelling "Get out of me you stupid bitch!"

"Hey Odin…no one curses at my girlfriend…" _**===FINAL VENT=== **_"…ever!"

The twelve fallen rider decks flew into the air around me and I jumped up after them, from the decks the other riders materialized. Scissors, Alternative, Gai, Raia, Ohja, Imperer, Zolda, Verde, Tiger, Femme, Ryuga and last but not least Knight…together we all flipped around and yelled "All Rider Kick!"

Odin looked up as the thirteen riders shot forward in multi-colored streaks and one by one rammed into him, shock after shock, explosion after explosion, rider after rider, even in the air the land below us was being destroyed by the power of the Kamen Riders.

Finally I rammed into him with all the force of Dragredder and the other rider beasts backing me up. Odin shot to the ground and when he impacted, as far as the eye could see, the earth shot up into the sky and everything was lost in a flash.

* * *

_Even I still find joy in reading my final fighting chapter, hope the battle was all it was thought to be, if not well it was still one long brawl, see ya'll for the final two chapters, I will NOT forget!_


	27. The Second End

**Chapter 26 – The Second End**

When I opened my eyes I got up slowly and glanced around. _"Damn…is it all over?"_

The first thing I noticed was Odin, lying still on the ground, then he moved and I thought the worse, instead of standing up Goldphoenix shot out of him, screeching before exploding and leaving behind a million gold feathers. BlancAngel followed out afterwards and flew towards me. She landed and turned to me, as she disappeared she gave me one last smile and I nodded "Good job, Janie..."

I then looked down at myself and noticed first that I was no longer in my armor and that the rider decks were all scattered around me. Also while my clothes were a mess I wasn't injured, I was dirty as hell from being thrown all over a forest and mountain valley, sandy wasteland and the post-apocalyptic Alternate World…but I wasn't injured.

There was a bright flash as Jake stood up from the fallen Odin and walked over to me and he was smiling "Hey Kevin…you put a permanent stop to Odin…that was well done…"

I nodded "I knew that Odin wasn't really you Jake…well he may have been you, the third user of Odin that was manipulated, but being lost in time and born into another world as my friend…"

Jake: I was surprised when I found out that I was Odin so long ago in an alternate universe that ended up like this…

Kevin: Yeah…that must've been the biggest revelation in history.

Jake: I thought it was and it was

Kevin: In the end though…I had to kill you, Jake.

Jake: You've killed four people before me, two of them, Tai and Leo that you knew for a pretty long time…Tai more so than Leo but you get me...

Kevin: Yeah but still…regardless I'm guessing the rider war is finally over?

Jake: Yes…over and done with…now is the time when you are granted your wish and you decide what to do with the Real World and Alternate World.

Kevin: Wish? Wasn't that only for the first war?

Jake: Maybe…but I've decided to use everything at my disposal, including most of the rider decks to grant you one wish…you deserve it K and this whole Alternate Universe knows that.

Kevin: You can do that?  
Jake: I'm Odin…it's my call…

Kevin: Well, I never planned this far…I'm pretty sure I have a wish already but I don't know what to do with Alternate World…

Jake: You'll think of something K, you always do…

Kevin: Thanks Jake…

He turned around and disappeared back into the black and white Odin armor. I stood there as it cracked and shattered like glass leaving behind gold feathers that dissolved into the blue sky.

I looked up "I'm in the Real World…when did…" looking around I realized I was on the same hill on the final night before the Final Fight. I looked to the city that the majority of the Rider War took place within.

"Eaton, Ryan, Tai, Baron, Cecil, Janie, Grant, Leo…" I looked at the Rider Decks as they all surrounded me and began dissolving into the Void of nothing. I now knew that I had to make my wish and my decision on the Real World and Alternate World…

"After all this…even now…nothing is ever so easy…"

* * *

_Epilogue is next, and see everyone, monsters included, died at one point ;D_


	28. Epilogue

_This is it, epilogue time, I had a lot of fun writing this story, but it is only the beginning of my Kamen Rider fanfic venture, trust me! ;D_

* * *

**Epilogue  
**Ten years later…

After another long day of working hard and enjoying life, which for someone like me is still very exhausting I head home.

As I pass by one of my favorite video stores I glance at the window and stop to stare and admire it. The crisp reflections of the world are always a sight to behold especially after seeing nothing but demons in them rather than people.

I sighed, Alternate World no longer existed past the limbo known only as the Void, and the planet of demons that in reality is our world from a disastrous time is now somewhere in the limitless reaches of space. That's right, as 'ruler' of the Real and Alternate Worlds I decided to separate them into two different planets, the dark Alternate World has disappeared into the black of space and even now I still wonder about the demons and if they've killed each other off yet. In the spur of the moment I made that supreme command, sometimes I still worry if the choice I made was right.

But, since I'm not a rider anymore I guess it really doesn't concern me and by all accounts I'm fine with that. The Second and most likely Final Rider War was a turbulent time and even now, in addition to all this ridiculous thinking I'm already doing, even now, I think about what would have happened if I never became Kamen Rider Ryuki.

I sure was different from the original Ryuki who wanted to stop the fighting, I went full force to try to quell it at first but then decided the best I could do was win…for our world. That decision led me to kill, during the Rider War I took five lives but through these ten years I worked hard to push that away. Their names: Pierce, Tai, Vent, Leo and Jake, I still remembered them and every detail about them.

Am I missing one? No, of course not…

_After I spoke my wish there was a flash above me, from the remains of the rider decks. I shielded my eyes against it and then looked into the black night "Did it work?" It was then that I heard footsteps, I turned around quickly to see Janie still glowing, as it faded she raised one hand to hold her head, she looked very confused._

_"J…J…Janie!" I couldn't believe that it actually worked, she looked at me and as she started moving again, she tripped. I quickly ran over to her and caught her as she fell "Janie…I can't…I don't…"_

_She looked at me "What happened Kevin…I thought I…" I held her close to me and before I knew it I was crying again._

When I got home I opened the door and smiled, there stood Janie, who was now my wife, I used my wish that Jake somehow managed to create, to get her back because she is all that truly mattered to me. I wanted nothing else in the world besides her and now it feels like I have everything in the world. It took some getting used to but she accepted the fact that she _died _once upon a time, but regardless, we put that behind us as well.

I hugged and kissed her, smiling as she talked about her day. I decided to stop talking about the Rider War to her; we discussed it for about a year afterwards but decided that we should lay those who lost their lives to rest.

Did we tell the families of those who were killed or died, that they did? Of course we did, Cecil Ashton's family was truly heartbroken once they heard of their son's suicide, even now, ten years after the fact, I still think about him.

Were we able to describe the circumstances that lead to all their deaths? I felt like I had to tell them what they were doing…so I did? Through all these ten years those families, Cecil's, Tai's, Baron and Grant's, Ryan's, Jake's and lastly Eaton's never spoke to anyone about the Rider War other than each other.

Of course, like Janie and I, I believe they pushed it out of their minds, not their lost ones but the war itself.

The only family I couldn't locate, was Leo's which led me to finally draw the conclusion that Akiyama Ren, the original Kamen Rider Knight didn't just throw the twelve rider decks into the void and remained in the Alternate World, he followed them and was lost in the void as well.

He came through on the other side, reborn as the man we all knew as Leo, so in short Ren was 'reincarnated' and forced by Odin to partake in the Rider War _again_. I truly felt sorry for Ren or Leo or both, when I thought about it that way.

I turned to the pictures on the wall that Janie drew of the other riders, all of them, even Pierce, Mark, Lyle, Aaron and Vent…well I shouldn't shove Vent with them, he was never evil. Vent was just…Vent, to the end.

Were we missing someone? Once again, trust me, we aren't.

"Kevin…" I turned to Janie and smiled "What?"

"Do you think it's over?" I put my arm around her and kissed her again before nodding "It's over…"

She nodded and stood up to continue cooking "…for us…" I whispered as she disappeared into the kitchen.

I walked outside and breathed in the cool, clean, air "You were right Jake, I had the adventure of a lifetime…I married the girl of my dreams…everything ended out better than I could have ever imagined before the Rider War…"

As I turned I already knew what I would see, on the railing of my porch, standing up and perfectly still was the Ryuki Deck, it has followed me for the past week, mysteriously appearing now, ten years after the war. Of course I didn't let that get to me because I knew that the deck would not come back to me. The only real thing I wanted to know was that, if Jake used the decks to grant me my wish, why was the Ryuki Deck left behind? I pushed that thought out of my head as quickly as I could…once again it didn't concern me.

"Who is he?" I asked the card deck, not expecting an answer of course. Something would happen that would require the power of the last rider deck in the future, what that was I didn't know, but I did know it had nothing to do with me or Janie, and for that I was happy.

The deck disappeared like it always did and this time I had the feeling it would never appear to me again.

Janie walked outside and wrapped her arms around me, I smiled at her and she returned it. We both turned to stare at the setting sun…this tale of war, blood, terror, loss, love and betrayal ends here…

Is this the end to everything? Well, even I don't have an answer for that…

_**Kamen Rider Ryuki**_

_**The Second War**_

_**-=-END-=-**_

_New Story, Characters ©KC Comics 2010_

_General Concept, and original scenarios ©Kamen Rider Ryuki_

* * *

_A thousand thanks to everyone who has read my story, it was as I mentioned, a lot of fun to write and I thought it was a great "Second War" for everything, I finally explained that Leo was actually Akiyama Ren, "reborn" into the "real world" after his initial escape form Alternate World, crazy eh?_

_Well, just so you all know I've got SEVEN new fanfictions coming, all of them are Kamen Rider related, I've decided to do what Super Sentai does and write VS Fanfics, starting with AGITΩ VS Kuuga (which is almost done as of right now) then going all the way to Kiva VS Den-O, those will be a lot of fun to write and I hope everyone has fun reading them, hasta! and thanks again!_


End file.
